One another, we deserve
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Things were always wrong, setting wrong, holding wrong, and just being generally wrong. Everything was makeshift and uncertain, and it was more than relief to get that pressure lifted off of your shoulders, when after all this time, you finally deserve it. Bobby/Crowley, Crobby. An ongoing RP between Tumblr user OhhhCrowley (Crowley) and myself (Bobby), please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long tiring day, calls after calls coming in, weak hunters who were both clueless and exasperated over the phone, with something or the other on their tale and putting them, once again, in danger. Bobby Singer, by now, was pretty used to it.

Like it's been said, it's been a long tiring day.

Bobby was frustrated and overly weary, having been submitted to grouchy hunters, ungrateful friends and annoyed Winchesters. If he heard the phone go off one more time, he was damn near tempted to shoot it. Rough calloused hands dragging over his face, the smudged ink from century year old books covered and clinging to his fingertips, smelling of whisky and cheap aftershave like any other average day.

Project after project, hunt after hunt and research followed by more research, the hunter was damn near close to pulling out his hair. Rubbing his eyes his weary eyes, he went back to reading- Winchesters, Wendigo, new hunt, same old material he's memorized 3 times over, but there was always something else. Something _new _that he's somehow overlooked or missed.

The hunter took a swig of his drink, looking through the glass as the amber liquid reflected off of the afternoon sun, that was brushing in softly from his window.

Bobby placed the glass down next to his abundance of lore, and Norse god myths when he heard a familiar whooshing, off-balance and near silent sound, looking up from the cover of the pages.

Crowley appeared in the kitchen, standing in a patch of sunlight that lit up his face and made his eyes glow almost golden as he watched the hunter at his desk. He took in the ink stained fingers as they held the glass of whiskey, and raised the bottle of Craig he held in his own hand. The hunter looked to be having about as enjoyable a day as he was, which was to say not very enjoyable at all.

Crowley's clothes were slightly dishevelled and his face showed the accumulation of a few days stubble that he hadn't bothered to see to. He felt tired and drained, as though he'd been pulled in too many directions all at once. Rubbing a hand over his face he tried to pull himself together before he spoke. He looked rough, he certainly didn't need to sound it as well.

"Hello darling."

Bobby looked up at the demon, shooting him a stubborn cross look, giving him a once over before turning into a more curious glance. He looked terrible and in need of a drink if he hadn't been drinking already. Bobby turned to look inside of his book again, scanning over the content half-heartedly.

"Somethin' you need?" Bobby grunted, flipping through a few more pages of his book. Still nothing on what he needed before finally tossing the lore encyclopedia down on the table.

Bobby glanced back up at the demon with a tired gaze, grabbing his whisky and taking another swig, before holding it up the to the demon, offering the man a glass if he wanted one. Crowley came by more than the hunter would like to admit, but he's starting to get the idea of what he's looking for, even if he doesn't exactly say it up front. Bobby leaned back in his seat, watching the demon carefully, not bothering leaning for his shotgun, if that says anything about how much the demon stops by now-a-days.

Crowley pulled a face at the offer of the got-rut whiskey Bobby favored before holding his hand up to his mouth and miming the action of drinking from a glass. He shook the bottle of Craig at the hunter, noticing that it was quite a bit emptier than he'd thought, and indicated that he'd take the glass but hold the whiskey, thanks ever so. He walked forward into the room with careful and deliberate steps, stopping a short distance from Bobby's desk.  
On any other day he would have been intent on pushing as many of the mans buttons as possible, disregarding all notion of personal space and getting in his face, both metaphorically and whenever possible, physically. Today however, his heart wasn't fully in it, and so he simply stood and waited for a glass, glancing with faint interest at the books littering the desk.

"Many things," he said in reply to Bobby's question. "Offering something?"

He was loathe to admit he'd come seeking company, somebody to talk to… looking for some sort of comfort. He was a demon afterall and the type of fellow who prided himself on needing nothing and nobody besides himself. Trust nobody, ask for nothing and give nothing for free, those were the rules he lived by. And yet here he was, again, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than for somebody to listen to him. To truly listen.

Bobby bit back a comment about the distance Crowley kept himself at today, something was off and he looked like hell- and not the sort of hell he ruled in but the message was across anyhow. He slid the clear glass across his desk for the demon, before gesturing vaguely to the chair in slightly off to the side of his desk, a bit in front of him. "Take a seat," He muttered, fingers brushing against the side of the book he was holding before setting it properly to the side, adjusting his seat, "Nothin' I have would interest you besides my soul," Bobby huffed, "and you already got that."

Although Bobby would never admit it, he kind of liked the demons company. People or hunters never really visited him anymore, as technology got more advanced, they'd rather just call him up rather than stopping by for a chat. Short and sweet, gank the monster, go on with their day. The only people who ever stop by much anymore are the boys, and Garth on occasion- But Garth is somewhere currently in California hunting after Sirens, while the boys are after a few Wendigos off near the opposite cost.

Crowley visited him more than most hunters, and even when they bicker, or yell at each other, it's company, and company, no matter how unwelcomed or brooding they can be, is still company in the hunters book. Sometimes it wouldn't be so bad, Crowley had even helped him on a few occasions when a few unknown creatures crawled out of a swamp and Bobby was clueless on how to handle it. Sometimes they'd even just talk till one or the other was called off- It was, well.. nice. If that's a word you'd associate with a demon.

Crowley smirked, his eyes capturing Bobby's own for slightly longer than was usually considered polite. He took in the stern expression that seemed to soften as the hunter passed him the glass and ushered him to the seat. Perhaps he'd simply given in to his increasingly frequent house calls, or maybe he could be genuinely starting to enjoy the company… Crowley didn't know. He guessed at the first, after all he had made a living of being oh so persuasive, but hoped for the latter.

He picked up the glass and settled himself in the chair, crossing one leg over the other and unscrewing the top of the Whiskey bottle. He poured himself a rather liberal amount of the amber liquid before placing the bottle on the table and pushing it towards the hunter. He'd made jokes about Bobby's choice of drink before, but he really did wish he would consider drinking something a little finer.

Taking a sniff of his drink he let his eyes drift closed and felt himself relax into the cushions just a little. Such a familiar smell, mingling with the cheap aftershave that wafted from the man sitting not so far away. He was beginning to get used to that scent, finding that when he was having a particularly difficult day he almost longed for it. With that thought he took a swig of the drink and turned his gaze back to Bobby.

"Yes, I do don't I?" he murmured, patting his jacket pocket as though the soul might be nestled in there right at this very moment. "You did make it rather spectacularly easy to take, how was I to resist? Not that a hunters soul seems to hold as much sway as it once did down below," he sighed, rubbing his face again before taking another mouthful of drink. "Morons don't know how good they've got it, having me as their King."

"Trouble in paradise?" The tone was supposed to have a bit more snark in it, but it came out more of an actual question than the latter. Resisting to comment about the pride in the demons voice about his soul, that was an argument for another day- today he was tired, didn't have much fight left in him after today, too many calls, too many problems.

Bobby grabbed his drink, looking at the amber fluid as it swayed stilly inside the clear glass. Twisting the glass between his fingers, setting back comfortably, watching the demon with a steady gaze.

Crowley had this ashy, smoky scent that was lingering on him, smelled like fire, oddly enough it smelled like hell. It covered up the sulfur that seemed to cling to the demons skin like a bad habit. Bobby brushed a tired hand over his face, adjusting his hat.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the hunters tone, meeting his gaze and rolling his eyes. He could count on one hand the amount of times Bobby had simply asked him a question that wasn't laced with venom. The way he'd asked this one wasn't even particularly cantankerous or grumpy, two things very much in his wheelhouse.

Crowley found himself thrown a little off balance by it, as though he expected something else, something more. He felt at home with the insults and one up manship that he usually encountered with the hunter and his infuriating boys, but being asked relatively flat out what was the problem was something else entirely. It was disarming, offering him the chance to take off the mask he wore so perfectly.

Tilting his glass slowly in hand, he watched the drink move around slowly before he answered.

"You know something Singer? When I took the throne I thought things would be different. Thought I could usher in a new way, a better way. Thought they'd all be bloody cheering for me, the changes I wanted to make. I have their best interests at heart, but do they care?" He shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink. He was starting to feel it now, always felt it more when he was topside and no longer surrounded by the proverbial fire and brimstone.

"Sorry princess, but life has it's twists and turns, and you of all people know that." Bobby muttered, "Demons wouldn't be grateful if you gave them all the power in the world, know why? Because they're demons." He looked back at his drink, finishing it off before setting it off to the side, letting the glass clink against the wooden desk, brushing by a few open books, as the pages crinkled.

"I'm just a hunter and I can tell you I've only met maybe a handful of demons who don't, or didn't, seeing as some of 'em are dead, take things for grated, and you're one of 'em." Bobby pushed up from his seat, walking past the demon easily and heading to the kitchen to get something else to drink, whisky was good but he needed something with less of a burn. He didn't want to get tipsy mid-conversation, not like it hasn't happened before.

The hunter reached the fridge, pulling out a simple beer before making his way back to his seat.

Popping the cap and taking a good swig before setting it aside, that was better. "Needless to say you've been keepin' them in line for the most part. If I remember correctly Lilth had a bad habit of tearing apart towns."

Crowley was speechless for a moment as he mulled over what Bobby had said, trying to concentrate on the words instead of the way the beer moistened the hunters lips when he drank, the way it made them glint just so in the sunlight. He could feel himself staring in a way that was the very opposite of subtle so, more to give himself something to do than for any other reason, he reached for the whiskey bottle and poured the last of it into his glass. He knew he'd probably regret it, but it seemed somehow wrong to leave it so nearly empty.

Pulling his chair closer to the table he leaned an elbow on the scarred wood, resting his chin against his palm and using his other hand to hold his glass, watching the light filter through it.

"Lilith," he said, voice gravelly and low. He liked the way her name tripped from his tongue even now, almost serpentine. "Yes, she had what could only be described as a lust for violence. Always waxing poetic about the feel of blood on her hands, the particular nuances of a scream."

He gave the hunter a sideways glance, not quite sure of the reaction he was hoping for, not even quite sure where he was heading. "In all my years in the pit, torturing with the best of them, I could never quite match her zeal."

Turning, he cast his eyes to the wall of phones on Bobby's wall, took in the different names scrawled across each one. He tilted his head, as though considering a new idea, and then turned back. "How…" he started, and then cursed at himself under his breath, "How does it feel… to be needed?"

"Needed?" Bobby shot the demon a sideways glance, squinting his eyes at him in curiosity. "What in the hell are you goin' on about?" He followed the line of sight the demon was holding, catching eye of his phones before it struck him. Oh.

Well, that was definitely a switch in topic. Bobby mulled over his wording a moment, setting his drink down and licking his lower lip idly in thought.

"Um, uh-" The hunter paused, "It's, okay. I guess," He started, "It's always good to be needed, but not relied on." Bobby scratched the side of his face in contemplation. "They need the help, but it's not really like I get a 'please' or 'thank you'- They just kinda expect that I'll help, and they know I will, don't need some idjit dyin' cause of me. So I do it, then they hang up again. I'm only needed when it matters, and forgotten otherwise." He shook his head, "It's not really all it's cut out to be," He paused again, "I guess it just depends on who needs you."

They both know he was talking about the Winchesters on that last bit, they always needed him. He was that father figure that their real father couldn't, or just wouldn't be. They needed the guidance and Bobby was more than happy to fill in with what their real father lacked in. Those were the times where Bobby was happy to be needed. "What?" He questioned, "You don't think those demons need you?"

Crowley snorted derisively at the hunters last question, giving him a face that suggested he thought he'd finally well and truly fallen off his rocker.

"Need me? You really think they_ need_ me? No. They _fear_ me, and whilst that certainly has it's perks it doesn't exactly fill one with a sense of…" he trailed off, not quite knowing what he wanted to say, finishing weakly with "belonging."

Was that what he was looking for? What he wanted? It was times like this that he could feel his emotions getting uncomfortably close to the surface, when something inside him seemed to ache, the space where he supposed his soul had once been long ago. It was all so trite and cliché, and he avoided it whenever possible. Sometimes though, it seemed to sneak up on him, the sadness and confusion and desire for something more. Something will a little less patina and a little more shine.

"Let me tell you darling," his voice picked up, "demons aren't born of being needed. Quite the opposite in fact. We're born of years upon years of being shown that we unequivocally_ do not matter_. Ripped apart, piece by piece, until we're nothing but pain and yearning for it to stop. It's the pain they're looking for, when you arrive. Oh but it's sweet, you learn that in time, that pain… it's raw and powerful and human, delicious… that's all your soul is good for. They drag it all out of you, waiting to see how long you can stand it, and then when you break… somehow you matter even less. Nobody really needs you then, at all, and they want you even less. Just another mouth hungry for food."

He gave a hollow sort of laugh, lips curling into a smile that was almost painful.

"Funny thing is? You and the damned Winchesters? You're the ones who have 'needed' me, and that's put a real spanner in the works. A demon helping the bloody hunters!"

Bobby was speechless a moment. It wasn't often someone opened up to him (Or at least, that what he was assuming was happening, because again, it didn't happen often.) The boys suppressed their emotions like Cas' could hold his liquor and again, that was really saying something.

Bobby wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talkin' or that Crowley was just whiling to talk, he wasn't sure but he didn't waste his time asking.

Bobby's never been to Hell, but he knows a couple of stubborn hunters that have and from the sounds of it, it ain't all it's cut out to be. He knows that some depraved shit happens and goes down in hell, so he can only imagine what Crowley's describing, with a little help from memory from what Dean's told 'em.

"Well, with the Apocalypse an' all, 'course we needed you." Bobby rolled his eyes, he hated admitting it, but it was true and their was really no point in lying. "You're the only one who saw through Lucifer, you had the colt, and now my soul." Bobby knew he was pointing out the obvious at this point, maybe he shouldn't have drank that much- But for the most part, he was still coherent. 'Just talkin' too much. There was more he could have said, but bit his tongue- Crowley was a demon, no need in comforting the bastard, no matter how much he sorta wanted to.

Bobby told himself that it was because he comforted victims on a basis, that he wanted to, that even though Crowley was a victim in hell (All demons were) He was still a demon, and didn't need his pity. So, he didn't give it. "Besides, I can't imagine what it's like to have all of hell on your ass, and you seemed to take it just fine. Still alive aren't 'ya? That's gotta count for something."

"All of hell on my arse," he repeated the words, leaning in slightly and fixing Bobby with a look, "and not a single minute of it pleasurable. Something wrong there if you ask me."

He watched the hunter, taking in the slightest of movements or the way his eyes moved or changed. He would hardly admit it, but Bobby had become one of his favorite playthings of late. He reacted exactly how Crowley wanted him to, for the most part, and yet he would sometimes do something totally unexpected… made things exciting.

He lowered his tone and spoke slowly, all but purring the words, "You remind me of your soul as though I could forget. Singer… if I gave it back, what other reason would I have to come here? We'd be sworn enemies again… and this is just too much fun."

Bobby rolled his eyes at the demon, twirling his beer bottle in his hands. "Pretty sure we're still er- 'sworn enemy's'" Bobby did the quotation gesture in the air, "Still, I'm not entirely sure what to call-" He gestured between them, referring to the drinks and idly conversation, "This."

Him and Crowley, having a conversation- That wouldn't really spike up any problems, but the 'hunter and demon' having a conversation very much would. Bobby knew that he should of had some sort of problem with the fact, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was rather fond (Although he'd never admit it) Of his and Crowley's conversations. They were different, and something new out of the old exterior.

Bobby caught himself watching the demon's lips as he spoke, before quickly averting his eyes, that wasn't something he needed right now. He turned his attention back to his drink, watching as the cool liquid moved as he swirled the glass bottle.

Crowley caught the way the hunter had looked at him, those blue eyes fixed on his lips and the deliberate attempts to fix his attention on anything else. It was strangely endearing to behold, the way somebody as gruff and bad tempered at Bobby could simultaneously be so shy. The tension between them sometimes was like static in the air, and Crowley wondered how long they would continue to dance around one another before something more happened. Perhaps he was indulging in a little wishful thinking, but the way Bobby looked at him sometimes… he couldn't help but think that maybe there was a possibility that they could both be entertaining similar ideas about each other.

"Does 'this' need a name?" he asked, voice hushed. "Isn't it enough that there is a 'this' in the first place?'

He looked down at the glass in Bobby's hand, moving his own to take hold of it, his fingers brushing lightly against the hunters. "Now, are you just going to stare at it, or were you planning to finish this?"

Their was a distinct flutter that danced in his chest the moment the others hand brushed against his own, feel his cheeks warm up before taking the bottle to his mouth and finishing it off, trying to cover the slight flush of his cheeks, hoping to god or whoever was listening that Crowley didn't see it.

He responded, simply by making a humming noice, as if it answered the demons question and hoped that Crowley took it as it was. Regardless if it made any actual sense; Bobby ran his hand over his face idly, scratching the underside of his jaw a moment before retracting his hand, setting his empty bottle aside and dropping his hands to his lap.

"Guess so," He finally said after a moment, eyes glued to the books on his desk, eyeing them carefully. Goddamn it he felt off-balance, and pretty damn awkward- Like some prepubescent girl and he had no idea why.

He was a hunter, goddamn it, he had no reason to feel this embarrassed, and about absolutely nothing!

Crowley's eyes widened a little, a shiver coursing through him as he registered the tenderness in the touch, the familiarity of it, as though he'd always known what it would feel like. He couldn't remember a time when anybody had ever touched him that way, with any real sense of affection, or for any other reason than to seal a deal. At any other time it would have been a horribly lonely realization, but now it felt more as though he was being shown something that he'd forgotten he'd ever had. It had been so long since anybody had even thought to touch him like that, but it was amazing how fast the body remembered things.

Reaching out, his fingers traced the collar of Bobby's shirt, taking in the softness of it. He gripped it, but without any real force, and pulled the hunter towards him until he could look him in the eye, feel his breath. He was close enough to kiss, but something made Crowley stop. He wanted Bobby to decide, wanted him to do it because he wanted to and not because he had to.

"Robert," he murmured, the name falling from his lips without any of the usual goading. He said it as though he simply liked the sound of it.

Bobby felt himself being pulled slightly, both him and the demon hovering over his desk on opposite sides, eyes widening at how close they suddenly were. Every instinct inside the hunter told him to pull away, to push the demon away and exorcize the bastard, but he couldn't.

He couldn't as he felt the others warm breath brush across his face, or when he stared into the deep dark chocolate brown eyes, or how he spoke his name- The hunter involuntarily shuddered at how his name dripped and melted from the demons lips, and he found himself looking at them again.

He told himself he needed to get away from the demon, push him away, and make him leave, or even shoot rock-salt up the idjits ass, do _something _but Bobby was so frozen in place he barely registered when he moved forward and captured the demons lips, lips brushing against the others- The others lips tasting of that expensive whisky, they were warm and moist against his own. His chest fluttering almost violently, and his cheeks burning with embarrassment but he didn't let up. Without realizing it, his hand reached out, grasping the others forearm before pulling him closer.

Crowley felt the pull of Bobby's hand, drawing him in until he was pressed against the table, leaning into the kiss. He felt as though somebody has suddenly turned everything up, as though the world had gotten more vibrant, more alive. He could hear the way the hunters heart beat faster, feel the thrumming of blood beneath his fingers as he moved a hand slowly up from the others shirt collar, sliding it up to the back of his neck.

He could feel every tiny move that Bobby made, the way his hand felt resting on the arm of his suit and the heat of his mouth as Crowley probed gently with his tongue. He tasted of beer and whiskey and something sweet. Locked in the kiss, he felt as though everything was catching fire. This was something different though, for the first time it didn't feel like something awful was about to happen, instead it felt like the world was melting away from them, and everything left was growing stronger.

Resting his free hand on the table, Crowley gave it a push, feeling it move easily out of the way. He was surprised that it didn't fly across the room and smash into pieces with the way he was feeling.

Bobby felt his desk being pushed away, the wooden exterior sliding away from his fingertips and it didn't take rocket science to know that Crowley pushed it away, their lips never breaking contact. He stepped forward, almost like it was a second instinct as his hands moved forward, grabbing the demon by the waist and pulling him closer to him.

Everything felt vivid and yet unreal, warm and cold yet hot and he felt like he was melting, burning. Soft but firm lips pressing against his own, his own tongue snaking out from between his lips and brushing over the demons, lips parting oh so slightly. Their noses bumping softly against the other, unintentional yet not unwelcomed.

Bobby couldn't tell what had gotten into him- Crowley was a demon for Christ sake; he shouldn't be kissing him. Last time he kissed Crowley it was to give up his soul, but that was business; and this? A lot more personal.

Every voice inside the hunters head told him to stop, that Crowley was a demon, demons and humans don't mix- Demons and _hunters _don't mix, but he couldn't stop, more or less he wouldn't, because if he stopped now he'd regret it, regret everything and he didn't want to. Didn't want to regret anything anymore. So he didn't stop, he wouldn't, didn't want to even though he should have. Crowley made him feel warm, and that was good enough for him.

His breath hitched and grew faster as the hunter pulled him closer, the barrier between them gone. Like this it was much more apparent that the demon was considerably shorter, and he had to tilt his head to meet the others mouth. His lips moved over Bobby's hungrily, drifting away occasionally to graze over his jaw, down to nibble teasingly at his ear. He could feel the strong hands at his waist supporting him, and he bunched his fists in the flannel shirt until he could no longer stand to leave them there.

Pulling away for a moment, he began to undo the shirt buttons until he could get underneath. He traced his hands over Bobby's chest, fingers dancing over the top of his undershirt with unusual grace. His eyes glittered with a strange light as they fixed on the hunters face, trailing over him as though a look alone could devour him.

Crowley imagined that he could almost hear Bobby's soul singing when he touched him, a sweet sound like nothing he'd ever heard. The sound a soul could make when it was experiencing something good, maybe even something it _wanted_… he had never even thought about it.

A thought flickered through his mind, mixing and swirling with desire like ink in water._ If you knew how closely I guard your soul Robert… what would you do if you knew?_

Bobby gasped softly when he felt the others warm hands brush over his chest, against his collar bone through the cloth of his shirt. He could almost feel him and that made him shiver involuntarily under the others ministrations. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, watching the other with hooded eyes, feeling like he was floating, mixing in with unpurified clouds and running in the chemicals. It was heightening, like nothing was real, a vivid dream he didn't want to wake up from.

He wanted to touch and feel, to run his rough calloused hands over smooth warm skin, to feel and be felt, but he wanted so much more that he wasn't sure he was aloud. Like moth, he was drawn into his flame and he can feel himself burning in ways he couldn't remember ever feeling.

The hand stayed strongly onto the demons hip, while his other hand moved up the demons side, dragging his digits up before moving up to his hair, intertwining his fingers in the demons dark soft hair before pressing into another kiss, pulling him until their hips and bodies were pressed together.

He's thought about this before, believe what you will, but it was true. He always pushed those thoughts so far away they lived in another area entirely; he pushed and he pushed, trying to get rid of them- They were wrong, filthy, sinful, thoughts he didn't want to approach, and if he did he didn't know how. He hadn't given those thoughts any serious notion until recently, and even then he didn't delve to deep into it.

And for this to be, well, happening. Bobby was afraid of his mind short circuiting because theirs nothing he can do, about what he was experiencing- He hadn't felt an over load of conflicting emotions since he first met Karen, and even then he was more sure of himself than he was now and that frightened him.

A deep growl escaped Crowley's throat at the feel of Bobby's fingers in his hair. It was all he could do to tear his gaze from the hunters face, the way his heavy eyes were fixed on him, acknowledging him, them, this. What he would give to be able to have this moment forever, to have Bobby like this, overridden and passionate and as close to _his_ as he was ever likely to get. Crowley felt his hands trembling ever so slightly as he continued to touch, running over bones and muscles and scars that he could feel even through the shirt. Part of him wanted to rip through the cloth and get at what was underneath, and yet another part enjoyed the ride… all possible interpretations included.

Still, it wasn't enough, not nearly enough to simply be able to touch the hunter. He wanted the same, wanted to feel the way Bobby's hands would feel on his own skin, and he found himself taking the others hands in his own and guiding them to his jacket, asking him with fierce kisses all the things he could not put into words. His mind swam with a thousand sensations, with the way Bobby smelled, how different it felt to finally be doing this for real, the sounds that Crowley could never have imagined, for all he tried.

He slid his hands down the front of the others shirt, coming to rest on his belt but straying no further for now. He ground his hips against Bobby's, groaning a little at the friction. Touching like this made him think of parts of history he'd walked through, the old drive in movies that nobody watched because they were all too busy in the backseat, and later the cinema's and their infamous back rows. Back then it'd been the hunting ground for lustful souls, foolish and ready to wish for anything. Now the tables were turned, and he was almost one of them, forgetting everything but that one other person, everything but Bobby.

Bobby's breath hitched at the contact, drinking in all those delicious little sounds that escaped the demons lips. Bobby dragged his tongue against the demons lower lip, tasting, feeling, wanting to do so much more than what was acceptable in polite company. A shiver running up and down the hunters spine when he felt the demons hand so close, brushing against his belt and felt the pause.

"_Fuck- Crowley..-" _The hunter hissed when he felt the other grind his hips against his own, and, embarrassingly enough, against his arousal he hadn't realized was there. He faltered when it came to his attention, almost pulling away as a flash of panic surged through his chest. _I'm not ready. _

Bobby nearly pushed the demon away until he looked at him, cheeks flushed red, hair disheveled and looking particularly rugged. His eyes were glazed over, and he has this.. _look. _And for some strange reason, one that Bobby wouldn't understand, because honestly he may never be ready, but if he were to be this would be it- Because he wanted Crowley. When he looked at him he knew that he wanted him, in more ways than one and that frightened him and aroused him and maybe even freaked him out a little but it made sense, in it's own weird way.

Everything seemed backwards, and he really felt like he was stepping on toes here. He didn't know if he was doing something wrong, or if he was going to mess this up along the way. No matter how loud the voices in his head rang, he wouldn't push the demon away. He was so damn conflicted he was worried he was sending off mixed signals; so, Bobby did what he could.

Bobby breathed in the demons scent, the ash and smoke that clung to his skin like the fires of hell, the way it suited him and covered up the sulfur. The way Crowley clung to him, kissed him, moved against him, he wanted him and he barely doubted that. Bobby slipped his tongue between the demons warm lips, tasting that alcohol and something else he couldn't describe with words. His hand against the demons waist, dug into his hips, as he ground against the demon in his grasp.

The sound of his name on Bobby's lips did things to Crowley that he couldn't even begin to describe, made him ache and throb and arch against the hunters body. He pressed himself as close as he could, wanting so badly to be rid of the layers that separated skin from skin, wanting to touch the hardness that pressed against him.

But he saw it, that flash of fear, of panic, in amongst everything else. With his hands resting on Bobby's hips he turned them so that Crowley had his back to the table that he'd pushed away. He took a step back slowly, and another, pulling the hunter with him as he went. Once he'd reached the table he swept the books aside and settled himself so that he sat on the wooden surface.

He reached up, holding the other man's face in his hands, and pulled him in for a kiss that left him gasping. His fingers found their way to the belt again, and he leaned in and planted a kiss just above the waistband of Bobby's jeans, slow and purposeful.

"What do you want love?" he asked, looking up at the others face. It might have seemed a strange question coming from a demon, creatures who by nature were in the habit of taking without asking and doing whatever they pleased, but Crowley didn't work that way. Not with this, he wouldn't. Whatever Bobby wanted, he would respect it.

The breath in the hunters throat got caught, grabbing the demons knee's and spreading them slightly to accommodate his size, sliding between them and grabbing his face, pressing another kiss to the demons lips. "_You." _The word coming out short and broken but strong and urgent, hoping it came across exactly as he wanted it to. "_I want you."_

His voice came out husky and breathless, low and gravely. And it was true- He wanted him, he wasn't sure why or how or what but he just knew he did, so much, and he didn't question that.

Their was something so distinct about Crowley, something he needed, something he wanted and desired and it was him. He couldn't explain it, even if he wanted to, but it was their, it was out and now Crowley knew, the little bit he let out. His hands moved against the demons hips and curled around the band of his pants, brushing against the warm skin but paused, waiting for some signal for Crowley to give him, the 'okay' if you will.

Bobby tentatively ground his hips against the demons, brushing more along the mans inner thigh, feeling the heat pooling there as he did so, holding back a groan as he did so.

_Then I am yours_, he thought, hips bucking as the hunter moved against him, so close to where he wanted him to be that he couldn't stop himself from reacting to the touch, shifting and moaning every time those fingers brushed against him. _For what it's worth, I am yours._

Placing his hands over Bobby's, he urged him onwards, guiding him to push the pants down. The feeling of his fingers touching lightly against that tiny strip of skin made him cry out and he gave a look just on the verge between asking and pleading.

He bit his lip, tongue darting out across it as he watched the way Bobby ground against him, sounds escaping him every time he felt the others hardness press against his own.

Bobby, without much hesitation, pulled back the demons pants, slipping them down his hips to his knee's. Rough calloused hands brushing against soft skin- He needed to touch him, all of him. Hands sliding up to the demons hips he snapped them up to Crowley's jacket, unbuttoning it before pushing the rather expensive clothing off his shoulders, sliding it down the demons arms before making quick work with his undershirt until he was more revealed.

And_ Fuck_ he was somethin' else entirely, that beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe him.

Skin pale, faded battle scars that weren't noticeable unless looking for them were scattered across the demons chest, a soft happy-trail leading down into his boxers. Bobby slipped his flannel down his arms, tossing it elsewhere, before reaching for the demons boxers, slipping them off with relative ease.

Crowley shifted as Bobby undressed him, allowing him to pull off his jacket and shirt. Whenever the hunter was close enough for him to touch he would cover him with feverish kisses, peppering them over his face, neck and chest, anywhere he could reach. His hands roamed over the others body, tugging at his shirt insistently and sliding underneath it.

The way Bobby looked at him as he removed his clothes was like nothing the demon had ever known. It was a look full of wanting, but it was more than that, it was a look that made Crowley feel as though he was something _worth looking at_. It made him feel something that he could hardly even name anymore, it had been so long. A pure emotion, unsullied and undarkened… he thought he remembered it as happiness.

"Ah, Bobby!" he cried as the hunter's fingers moved to slip his underwear off, leaving him prone and trembling, shivers running through him that had much more to do with craving than with coldness. "Bobby," he repeated, voice like honey as he gave him his best 'come hither' look.

The way Crowley cried out his name sent a shiver of pleasure up the hunters spine, and when he repeated it Bobby could have melted. Bobby pushed the demons boxers down his legs, sliding them off completely until they hit the floor, pushing them away with his foot. Hands sliding up the demons warm sides, moving over his chest before gripping his face, cradling it almost in his palms. _Fuck _he was gorgeous, eyes deep like a mile long tunnel and you can't see the other end, lips wet and slightly parted. Bobby leaned forward and captured his lips again, holding him there.

His hips pressed against the demons, pressing him against the desk. His clothed arousal rubbing against the demons bareness, feeling the heat pooling around and surrounding him, wanting to devour him.

Dropping one hand to the demons waist, he dug his blunt fingertips against his hips, pulling him closer, hips damn near rutting against the demons, eliciting these amazing sounds, swallowing them, tasting them.

He felt better doing the wrong thing, because it felt so right, so secure, so much better than pushing him away, because he needed him. Now more than ever. Needed to feel him, breathe him, hear him, _have _him in every sense of the word. He was intoxicating, and Bobby couldn't have enough, every little thing was setting his sense's on fire and he loved every minute of it.

Their were approximately 1,013,913 words in the English language, over 600,000 in Japanese, roughly 10,000 in Latin and over 50 million in Greek, Bobby was fluent in each and not a single one of them could describe what he was feeling right now.

Crowley gasped into the hunters kisses, breathless and flushed as he pressed himself against the others body. He pushed his hips upwards into Bobby's, hissing at the feeling of fingers pulling him closer, digging into him. He could feel the warmth of him through the jeans that he was still wearing, the hardness driving him wild.

He wrapped one arm around Bobby's back, winding his hand up into his hair and holding him tightly, kissing him so hard that he could have left bruises. He used his other hand to reach for the hunters jeans, dragging his fingers over the waistband and downwards, to where he could feel just how turned on he was.

Twisting his fingers in the hunters hair, he pulled his head back a little, rough without hurting him. He looked up into the others eyes, losing himself in the blue and feeling as though he was falling and flying all at once. His own gaze was full of blazing fire and lust, and a rush of heat came up into his cheeks as he saw the way Bobby reacted to his touch.

"You need to remove those, kitten. If you don't I'm either going to rip them off you or," he ground his hips upwards, biting back a moan, "well… I'm going to ruin them, one way or another."

The demons hand pressing against his clothed arousal sent a near rush of pleasure from his nether regions, aching for the touch, any touch as long as if was from him. Bobby could barely respond, so he simply reached down and tugged at the button and zipper, yanking them down his narrow hips and pushing them down his legs, kicking off his shoes as to not hamper kicking off the rest of his jeans. The came off easily enough, his straining arousal pressing against his boxers, maneuvering himself and sliding them off as well.

He hissed slightly when he felt the cool air of his home brush against him, leaving him feeling bare, revealing himself to the demon and having a hard time looking him in the eyes, almost as if he was afraid of his reaction.

He knew he wasn't the most attractive man out their, and he was aging. He felt exposed, and he couldn't take it back now, even if he wanted to. Taking the chance and peering up at the demon and catching his eye.

His dark eyes blown up in dilation, glazed over like melted dark chocolate, the way they seemed to look inside of him, rather than at him and it was sending shivers all the way up his back, and down south; feeling the heat pooling and making him ache with need. Bobby placed an open-mouthed kiss to the crook of the demons neck, grasping his hips and holding them as he experimentally rubbed himself against the other, erections brushing by each other and sending a jolt up the hunters spine, biting back a moan before he did so again.

"Robert… oh fuck," Crowley growled, voice broken and strained as he thrust against the hunter, unable to control himself, taking in the feeling of having Bobby pressed against him, skin against skin, hardness and heat and racing hearts. He shook when the hunter planted a kiss on his neck, head thrown back and breathing ragged.

Raising himself up a little he wrapped his legs around Bobby's hips, capturing the responsive sounds that he made in fierce kisses before trailing sharp nips down his neck and over his throat. His nails dragged lightly over the hunters back, leaving faint trails, and fingers found their way to his exposed thighs, running over them.

With much effort he pulled himself away from the kisses for a moment, raising a hand to the others face, placing a finger on Bobby's chin and turning him so that he could look at him properly. Strengthening the grip of his legs around hips he slowed their movements, wanting a moment to really see, to really acknowledge what was happening and who it was happening with.

He caught those little glimpses and glimmers of fear and inadequacy that Bobby thought he could hide underneath bad-temperedness, saw the way they fluttered in his eyes like shadows. Crowley wanted him to know that he saw him exactly as he was, everything of him, not only the pain and rawness that he seemed to carry around with him, but also the beautiful parts of him, the parts that made the demon feel as though he were dreaming. He wanted to tell him, somehow, before he was enveloped by a passion that allowed no room for anything else.

"You know," he whispered into the hunters ear, trying desperately to keep control for this one moment, "the sight of you could make angels fall…"

Crowley's voice was like honey, soft and sweet, with that gruff undertone that was barely even there as he spoke in soft tones. His words brought a different kind of fire that wasn't entirely lust and it really shook the hunter in all the right ways. Bobby gazed at him, unsure, unspoken, yet silently shouting all that needed to be heard, that he trusted him, enough anyways. That he needed him, in more ways than one, in words he'd never be able to say out loud.

The way the demon spoke to him, said things on levels he almost couldn't hear, but he did, loud and clear. Bobby brushed his nose against the demons cheek as he adjusted himself, dragging his hands less roughly, more tenderly against the others skin, letting him know that he gets it, understands, things that words would fail to get across.

Another kiss, another tug and sigh, bodies pressed together, touching but feeling separate, feeling but not really being felt, Bobby wanted to go so much further; Always really wanted to. This wasn't the first time he thought of the demon like this, and still barely registering that it was really truly happening, seemingly unreal and dream-like.

The hunter intertwined his hands in the demons short soft hair, pressing in for a kiss, "You know," he mumbled, his voice gruff, deep like a void and sounding of coffee and cigarettes, "You make a man feel like he's drowning and happy to do so," He said softly, "-if it made you happy."

Crowley leaned into the hunters touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Bobby's hands, taking in his words and trying to put them somewhere that he would never forget them. He wanted to remember everything about these moments, every word, every sound, every movement. He pressed his mouth to Bobby's neck, just below his Adam's Apple, and kissed him slowly, as though he could somehow reach through and kiss the voice itself.

"You like to make me happy love?" he murmured, lips dancing over the hunters skin as he talked, feather light. He wanted to say '_don't you know that you already are? How could you not know? How could you ever doubt it?_', but he didn't. He couldn't say it, the words got stuck somewhere in his chest and refused to move.

Instead he looked at Bobby, blinking slowly in the way that said he knew exactly what he wanted, and more importantly that he was confident that Bobby did too. Shifting slightly, he took one of the hunters hands and moved it purposefully downwards, biting his lip as he traced their fingers over his hips, and further until they rested just above where his arousal pressed rather insistently against Bobby's.

"Singer," his voice was husky as he implored the other to explore, to touch him, to take the step he was teetering on the edge of, "I want you to…" his voice trailed off, letting the hunters imagination take over. He wanted him to touch him, to be inside him, to be everything, everywhere, all at once.

Bobby could feel himself falling further and further into this pit where he wasn't sure he'd ever want to crawl back out of, feeling the ghost of a touch right where his arousal was, shivering slightly, imagining what it would be like. He pressed his mouth against the crook of the demons neck, letting his hands finally roam where they've wanted to go this whole time, running down the demons abdomen and reaching his arousal, grasping it almost awkwardly at first before getting a firm grip, running his hands along the shaft experimentally, unsure if he was doing this right, but the sounds, _god _those sounds spoke volumes to him.

Bobby moved his hand along the demons shaft, touching, feeling, every inch, his other hand holding the demons waist, sliding back carefully to the demons tailbone and pushing him forward against him, moving so he pressed the demon against the ledge of the desk and his body, holding him up with his hips and letting the demon encircle his legs around him more properly, to keep him from falling, his arousal pressed firmly against him because of this action, a broken moan escaping his lips.

He wanted to be inside of him, have him, take him here and now, safe to assume that Crowley wanted him to, so their was no real need for hesitation, but something had to give. Bobby came up with something quick, something simple enough so he didn't risk hurting the demon, if he could be hurt like this, he was uncertain, but he didn't want to take any damn chances, especially ones like this.

Lubricant, he needed something. Demon or not, you don't just shove something up there and expect everything to be honky dory; he needed to make it as painless as he can, if only just a little bit for the demons sake. Bobby lifted the hand not working the demons arousal up to his face, dragging his tongue over the palm before reaching down and doing what he can with what he had. It's the thought that matters, right? It's such a strange thing to get worked up over, especially when he has him right in front of him, panting himself into a mess, flushed and ready, and _fuck _it was driving him damn near crazy. Adjusting himself, trailing these butterfly kisses over the demons neck as he put himself into position. Giving the demon ever chance to back off and stop at any moment he choses to before it gets to far, he's giving him a warning of what he's about to do.

"Bobby! F-…. Oh, fuck! There Bobby," Crowley stammered, breathing ragged and panting as he bucked against the hunters hand, feeling the way his fingers moved over him and the slide of skin against skin, warm and firm and hot.

Wrapping his legs tightly around Bobby's hips he found himself digging his fingers into the desk, gripping so hard that he could feel the wood splinter. He moved against the hunter, writhing almost and trying desperately to keep control, feeling waves of pleasure wash over him, drawing moans from his throat that grew louder as Bobby found his rhythm. He felt as though he was losing all sense of boundaries, of where he stopped and Bobby began, and everything ached in the most delicious way.

Keeping one hand on the desk, he wrapped his other arm around the hunters neck, pulling himself close and kissing him ravenously. He hissed when he felt Bobby's hand move down to ready him, and a shudder ran through him as he felt the other shift himself, waiting for him.

Biting at the hunters bottom lip he heard himself whimpering, "I can't take it anymore… Please… please Robert."

And with that, Bobby grabbed the demons hips, letting go of his arousal and steadied the man, adjusting his position before escorting the demon onto him, hissing out as the others inexplicably tight hear surrounded him, encasing him in its welcoming warmth and the hunter couldn't hold back the low moan is caused. Blunt fingertips digging into the demons hips and sure to leave bruises, mind going blank as he slid in.

Everything seemed to melt away around him and it was just him and Crowley, the impossible heat around him, the breath on his face and the mingled breathing and heavy panting between the two of them, there was nothing else because nothing else mattered in this moment.

It took a moment to gain his barring, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in to the hilt, moaning out before slowly and steadily gaining a rhythm, bodies beginning to move against one another in a century's old rhythm.

Crowley arched against the hunter, hands scrabbling for purchase, for something to hold onto, fingers lacing in his hair and stroking through it. He could feel his whole body tensing up, twitching involuntarily as everything began to build quickly to a climax. The way Bobby's hand moved, pulling him further and further towards oblivion, tore long moans from him that seemed to melt one into the next.

He could feel the way Bobby was struggling to hold on, and he felt torn between wanting to stay this way forever, and letting everything overcome him. He secretly shared the same fear that this may never happen again, that the hunter might see sense in a different light. Yet he also knew that this would come to an end, the waves of pleasure coursing over him told him that, and in that moment he knew he could do nothing but let go and hope that this would be only the first time in a string of many.

Then it was too late to think of anything else, and he was falling, crying out Bobby's name as he felt himself release in the hunters hand, a fire exploding within him that felt as though it would engulf everything. He held on tightly, hands clenching and releasing as everything crashed over him. He felt as though he'd left his body for a moment, feeling nothing but ecstacy. It was cliché, terribly so, but he wondered if this was what heaven felt like.

The sudden cry out from the demon left the hunter in a complete mess, the sound shooting to his groin as the man tightened impossibly around him, causing him to cry out as well, muffling the sound against the demons skin as he came. The feeling bursting and surging through him, his breathing far more erratic as everything disappeared around him, all there is was him and Crowley, that's because that's all that mattered.

His hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm before finally stilling, hands gripping the demons hips tightly as he slouched against him, his hands hitting the table as he forced himself to stay on his feet, trying desperately to catch his breath. The house was so silent, and all he could hear was their heartbeats and the sheer heaviness of their breath.

Bobby leaned forward one last time, catching the demons mouth with his own. He had no idea if Crowley was planning on leaving after this, so he saw no harm in doing it. Finally coming off his high and being pushed back into reality once again.

Crowley smiled, placing his hands on either side of the hunters neck and holding him there, kissing him back with a tenderness that felt so natural that it almost scared him. He broke away occasionally to let Bobby catch his breath, and to catch his own too, but he held the kiss for as long as he could.

Relaxing against the table he tried to take in all of the tiny details of the moment. He wanted to remember the way the hunters body felt, pressed against his own with chest heaving, the way it felt to have somebody so close that he could feel every heart beat, and know that the thing that made it race and flutter was him.

He cast his gaze to the window, seeing that dusk was beginning to settle. He'd been so caught up in everything that he hadn't even noticed the hour getting late, but now he realized that the room was far more shadowy than it had been when he first arrived. The light threw darkness and light over the man above him, seeming to make everything soft and sharp all at once.

Reaching out a hand, he traced his fingers across the hunters cheek, over his lip and down over his arms, his hands, his chest. Something inside him ached suddenly, and he realized that he didn't know what to do now. A part of him, a huge part, wanted to stay here with Bobby, to do all the silly things that lovers did. Go out to the scrap yard, lay on the bonnet of a car and trace constellations in the night sky, or else curl up on a bed in the darkness. But… were they lovers? what was this? Should he stay, let his guard down, let himself be something else? Be… this? Or should he brush it all off, pull the smirk and the swagger back on like his suit, get back to business?

Bobby brushed his hand over the demons face, brushing the loose strands of his ruffled up and disheveled hair away from his forehead, pushing it back as it was before. He didn't know what to do now, but to be honest, what was their to do? He felt these butterflies, these unusual flutters from the pit of his stomach, and he really didn't want this to end. He wasn't sure if he was right in the head after what just occurred, but it'd be a cold day in hell if he were to just walk away from it.

How many years has it been sense he's been this flustered or exhausted next to someone? Too damn long. He can't even remember if he's even done this once sense Karen's death, but then again, his memory isn't what it used to be, but chances were that he hadn't. He's gettin' too old to be beating around the bush with this kind of thing; he's the old generation, one of the longest living people in his vicinity of work, and he wasn't all that old. Late 40's isn't that old.

He needed this, needed Crowley.

Bobby adjusted his hips and pulled out, moving away from the demons hips and finally catching his breath. "Let's get you cleaned up." He muttered after a moment, "There ain't no chance in hell that, that's comfortable." Holding out his hand for the demon to take, keeping the sincerity behind his voice, soft, hoping it wouldn't scare the demon away.

Crowley leaned into the touch of Bobby's hand on his face, closing his eyes for a long moment and sighing softly, strangely moved by the way the hunter brushed his hair back. It was so gentle, so intimate, something that nobody had ever done for him, not ever. When he opened his eyes again he gave the hunter a once over, chuckling at the way his own hair was messy, a total bedhead minus the bed, and all thanks to Crowley's own hands. He reached up and pushed his fingers through Bobby's hair, trying to neaten it a little.

He gave him a flirty look, teasing gently and speaking softly, "I could get used to seeing you like this Singer… all disheveled and sexy. I'd_ love_ to get used to it."

Yet, for all his playfulness, a look of honest shock crossed Crowley's face when Bobby offered his hand. He looked from the outstretched palm to the hunters face, almost expecting him to pull away, to brush this all off as a mistake, a momentary lapse in sanity. His hand wavered a little as he reached out, never breaking eye contact, and took hold of his hand firmly. He nodded, and felt almost bashful all of a sudden, being treated like this.

"Never would have dreamed you could really be sweet on me Robert, always hoped… wished."

Bobby felt a small smile edging at the sides of his lips, looking over the demon who looked unsure but wishful at the same time. Bobby found it strangely endearing as he helped the demon slide off the table and onto his feet, kicking some of the clothes that rested around their feet off to the side, hoping to god the boys or some poor bastard didn't stumble into his home to see all the clothing laying about.

He looked up at the demon, and tried to keep his gaze steady. Crowley looked amazing like this, the dipping sun leaving long shadows in the room, and reflecting some of the brown in the demons hair and making the odd strand look almost gold, illuminating his face, and made it look soft.

"Um," Bobby started, hand still holding the demons, hanging between them, "I've always been a bit of a 'sleep after sex' type, and I'm not entirely sure what _this _is, but I think it'll help sort it out," He paused, "If you want to join me, that is," he let off, waving his hand to the side idly, looking down at his feet as he spoke, because he knew that if he looked up now it'll only throw him off and he really needed to get this off his chest, "If not that's okay too-" pausing as he looked up to see the demons reaction.

Crowley's face lit up at Bobby's words, and he gripped his hand a little tighter, nodding. "It _is_ okay," he stepped a little closer, "Darling, I'd sleep with you in _every_ sense of the word."

Looking down at the pile of clothes by their feet he raised his eyebrow, turning to lean and gather them up, trying to avoid coming into contact with Bobby's still very naked nether regions. Even like this, spent and groggy, he could easily imagine what would happen if he were to accidentally bump into him. Better to save it for now, demons had stamina, slightly older human men couldn't quite keep up. He liked making Bobby's heart race, he'd rather he didn't make it stop.

Bundling them up in his arms he stood, looking down at them and then back to meet the hunter's gaze. "Best not leave these lying around, people could get the wrong idea, or the right one… Got a drawer for me?" he teased, although there was a rather large part of him that was serious.

The tension seemed to leave the hunters shoulders, hearing the demon say that, sighing softly as he watched him collect the clothing off of the ground. He snatched up his own article of clothing along side the demon, before answering. "Yeah, I've got some space you can toss yer clothin'." He responded, before leading the way up the stairs, waiting for the demon to step up with him, placing a guiding hand against the small of his back before leading him to his room.

"Right here," He showed him where he could place his clothing, a mostly empty drawer, save for two T-shirts and a pair of socks laying in there, setting his own clothing off to the side. "Nice and safe." He murmured, more to himself than Crowley, but it was more mutual hearing all the same. Feeling a bit flustered as he watched the demon set to sorting out the clothing, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Bobby fingered and toyed with the edge of the blanket on his bed, feeling himself fluttering in every which way. This was new to him, still fresh and still strange, sleeping together didn't take away the.. strangeness, of their situation, but more or less validated. He still wasn't sure what was going on or even why, but he wanted this to work, whatever it was, he really wanted it to work.

He watched Crowley straighten himself, before offering his hand again from where he was seated, leading the man into bed with him.

Crowley folded his clothes slowly and carefully, placing them into the drawer beside the hunters t-shirts and socks. He ran his hands over the clothes, first his own and then Bobby's, a smile playing across his lips as he took a moment to look around the room. It felt special, secret somehow, to be in here, a place that so few people had ever seen.

He turned, giving the hunter a coy look and noticing the nervousness in the way he moved, the shyness in his stance as he sat there. He stepped closer to the bed, admiring the way Bobby looked in the dim light that filtered into the room, and took the outstretched hand that he offered.

He allowed Bobby to guide him into the bed, feeling the way the mattress moved beneath their weight, how it was like he was meant to be here, in this moment. It felt right, somehow, like something he'd been waiting for without even knowing it.

Bobby gingerly pulled the demon down on him, leaning back against the blankets and sheets, before maneuvering himself and pulling them quilt over him and the demon, wrapping him up beside him before dropping his head on his pillow, attentively at first before fully reaching over and wrapping his arms around the demon, not certain if it was okay but did it anyways because life was all about taking those small risks, no matter how insignificant they may seem sometimes.

Sighing in relief when he didn't feel the demon tense up, or try and move away, feeling warm and soft under his touch and it felt right. See, that was the problem though- It felt _so right _to touch and be touched by Crowley. He was a hunter, a _demon _hunter among other things, and god knows he can't forget the entire 'Ruby' incident. But something felt different here, and it frightened him that he didn't ever want to give this up.

And this was _Crowley _here. Snobbish, sneaky, manipulative, charming, smart, handsome…- _demon, _Crowley. King of the Crossroads, and current King of _Hell_. And even though Crowley seems the type for casual sex (although he could very well be wrong), what happened out there wasn't any old _casual _rough and tough under the roof- There was too much feeling, too much kissing, just _too much. _

Bobby hadn't the faintest idea what was going through his head, but he knew he wasn't willing to just give whatever this was, up. If Crowley thought that's what needs to be done, then fine, he'd live with that, but he didn't believe for a moment, no matter what kind of angle he looked at it, that he'd ever be able to forgive himself for pushing Crowley away after that.

Instead, the hunter buried his face against the back of the demons head, the soft disheveled tuffs of hair brushing against his face as he pulled the man closer. If this were to ever end, after tonight, he at least knows he'll have this embedded into his memory, ever after he dies.

Bring it to Heaven or Hell, or where ever he ends up being, and never be able to make himself regret what he did.

Crowley felt Bobby's face nuzzling into his neck, shivered as his breath ghosted across his skin, warm and close. He nestled further into the arms that wrapped around him, lacing his fingers with Bobby's and using the fingers of his free hand to trace idly over their entwined fingers.

Everything was so quiet here, so peaceful, so… normal. One could almost believe that there were no monsters lurking in the darkness outside, that everything could be innocent and sweet and just like this, always. Crowley imagined that he could be just another man, somebody without a track record as bloody and horrible as his own, somebody who cared only about simple, easy, light things. Laying there in Bobby's arms, feeling the solidness and security of him, surrounding him, he could come so close to believing that it was possible.

"Nice and safe," he murmured, echoing the words that Bobby had spoken when they'd first come into the room. How wonderful it would be, to be able to forget everything, or else erase it completely. He raised Bobby's hand to his lips, kissing it.

Yet, if he could change his past, wouldn't it change him too? Hadn't everything that'd happened made him who he was, the man that Bobby could want in the first place? He thought back, as far back as he could remember, to when he'd been Fergus Rodrick Mcleod, before all of this, before this body even. Thought back to when he was a bright, shiny soul. If things were different, if Bobby had met that person instead of the person he'd become, instead of Crowley, would they still be here?

And that bought up the topic of souls, and more importantly Bobby's soul. Crowley had taken it, fully knowing that he hadn't planned to give it back, and he still had it. It was purer than Bobby could probably ever imagine, would be a sure candidate for Heaven, if Crowley gave it back, let him go…

He'd have to let him go. If he kept it, he could keep Bobby, if he gave it back then he'd eventually lose him, see him walk off in a direction that he could never follow. Crowley had an eternity, so long as some bloody hunter didn't get in the way, and Bobby was already running on borrowed time for his kind.

"Robert… what should I do?" he whispered, lips moving against the hunters hand.

Bobby had a feeling this wasn't just some average simple question, but he wasn't completely sure where it was directed. It took a moment, but Bobby believed, that even after all this, that it was about- well, honestly, everything.

What happened, what to do, where is this going, and what's going to happen. The sex, the work, the jobs they both have, what they are, his soul, among other things he couldn't care or bother to remember at this point in time.

Bobby brushed his nose against the strands, breathing in steadily and slowly, calmly, thinking. He breathed in the calm scent, the ash, smoke and sulfur that smelled sweeter for some reason, rather than bitter. Fitting the way he probably shouldn't have been able to between his arms, perfectly. Bobby contemplated on how to answer, or whether or not he really should, but he knew he needed to, just as lost and conflicted as the demon at this point.

He sighs softly, feeling the others soft lips brushing against his hands and knuckles, holding the man pressed against him tightly, almost protectively if you wanted to believe it, lips brushing against the sliver of skin right behind Crowley's ear.

"Nothing," Bobby said after a long moment, "No planning, no worrying. Just let it happen," His voice was low, just above a whisper, his words said carefully, thoughtfully, "If something happens, we'll deal with it, whether it be good or bad, we'll deal with it." He pressed his face against the demons bare shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut against him, "I'm too old to be worrying about trivial things, and you're too-" Bobby stumbled, trying to find the right word, "_Crowley-" _that works, "-to have to worry about little things like this."

"If somethin' comes up, we handle it the way we normally would. Planning would only make things harder, and more difficult than it has to be." He said this part softly against the others skin, knowing it was quiet, but he knew that Crowley could still hear him.

Crowley listened, letting Bobby's voice soothe him like a lullaby, calm him down from a panic he hadn't even realized he'd been getting himself into. He focused on the way the hunters breath felt, steady and sleepy and deep on his neck, his shoulder, the feeling of being wrapped in the hunters arms.

"Too Crowley to worry, is that so kitten?" he asked, voice low and so quiet it barely made a sound. He turned a little so that he was laying on his back, keeping Bobby's arms around him. Then he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, and then again on the cheek, before nestling back into his arms.

"So trusting," he said, closing his eyes. He thought back to the moment that he'd come here today, how he'd been trying to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey, and why. Everything in Hell felt as though it could fall apart at any moment, and he was constantly having to claw at it, dig his nails in and fight to keep control. Here everything was, if not simple then at least clearer, if not less frightening then at least scary for reasons that felt so right.

Bobby sighed softly when he felt the brush of the others lips, letting him adjust himself in his arms before wrapping them properly around him, holding him against him, feeling like he could breath for a change, and not have to worry about the lives of all those new and young hunters, risking their lives to save complete and total strangers.

He felt better, pressed against the demon, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted, all the blood on his hands, although not clean, didn't touch him in this moment. That he didn't have to worry while being wrapped around this man, and that was a feeling he didn't realize would feel so good.

"I have to be." He said softly, his eyes already had drifted shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep, curled around the demon until morning.

—

Morning drifted and reared it's bright and warm head over the two sleeping figures, drifting in from the open-curtained window and resting on their eyelids, alluminating a light that was soft and bright, peering through dark storm clouds as they began to roll in.

Crowley stirred, woken by the soft light shining into the room, and opened his eyes to gaze blearily around the room. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, everything looked unfamilliar, but when he rolled over and saw Bobby's face on the pillow next to him it all flooded back.

Everything that had happened yesterday, and how he'd spent the night curled up in the hunters arms, how he'd actually allowed himself to fall asleep for a whole night without being woken up by worries or dreams. He nestled back down into the covers and watched the sleeping figure beside him.

Reaching out, he brushed his fingers over Bobby's bare shoulder, tracing the freckles on his skin that made the demon think of the stars. He watched his chest rise and fall, slowly and deeply, and listened to the quiet sounds he made in his sleep. He wondered vaguely what would happen now, in the light of day that was both figurative and literal. Today would be important, he knew that, it would make the difference between whether this was to be a tryst, a one time thing, or whether it had the potential to be something more.

Crowley found himself remembering what Bobby had said before they'd fallen asleep the night before, about taking things as they came and handling whatever came up. This had the potential to get so complicated, and messy… but by the same token, didn't it also have the potential to be wonderfully simple?

Bobby felt something moving in his arms, softly but there none the less, and if first thought was Karen, his wife dead for nearly 30 years now. Except the body pressed against his was much warmer than her's would have been at this point, more angular rather than her soft curves, something more profound about the body under his touch and he vaguely wondered if he was in any actual danger.

It took a moment but the memories from the night before flooded to his minds eyes, the time he spend buried inside the demon against his desk, the talking and sweet nothings, sleeping curled around him. He felt a slight smile trying to push passed his lips, sighing contently, adjusting his arms around the creature pressed against him before forcing his eyes open. Blinking a moment, trying to adjust to the light brushing into his rooms window.

His eyes rested on the demons face, finding the man staring at him, quirking his eyebrow questionably, before smiling. "Morning." He said groggily, stretching slightly.

Crowley averted his gaze for a moment, strangely shy, before letting it flicker back to rest on the hunter. He took in the raised eyebrow, and the smile, and felt a tenseness leave his body that he hadn't even realized was there. It was wonderful to see Bobby so unguarded, the demon realized he'd almost been expecting a very different reaction.

"Morning love," he purred, voice husky from lack of use, and from the extra use it had gotten the day before. He shifted himself in the bed, a little closer, but stopped short of actually touching the hunter again. Instead he let his eyes wander slowly over the other, taking everything in, looking at him as though he was seeing him for a first time. After all, in a sense he was, every new situation he got to experience was a first time, even something like waking up together.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked, moving a fraction closer again and pulling the covers around himself, suddenly aware of just how naked he still was.

"You could say that," He murmured, letting his eyes wonder over the demon a moment. This was nice, different, something he never really expected to wake up to, but that didn't mean it was unwelcomed. He knew he probably should have sat up, gotten dressed or something like that, but he felt uninclined, still too tired to get up properly.

He watched the demon cover himself, and saw it as a bashful thing to do, especially for a demon. But Crowley was Crowley, and he was always full of these strange surprises, little things the hunters beginning to noticed, however he bit his tongue and decided it was best not to comment on it.

The sunlight from the window illuminated around the demons face from where he was sleeping, the edges of his hair being lit up from the early morning sun coming from behind, brushing against certain strands and making them look almost golden in his dark brown hair, mussed up and disheveled terribly on his head. "And you?"

Crowley smirked, giving the hunter a flirting look as he considered his answer. "Best I've had in years," he said, adding after a pause, "you _did_ give me rather a lot to dream about."

Seeing the way the hunter looked at him, he reached up and quickly began to brush his hair back into place, feeling with some disdain just how messy it had gotten. He'd never realized he had quite such impressive bed hair, but then he so rarely spent any real time in the vicinity of a bed that he supposed it was something he wouldn't have noticed before. He eyed Bobby's hair as he finished straightening his own, and shook his head, "Quite a statement you're making yourself." he teased, but there was no real sting to his words.

Casting his gaze around the bedroom, Crowley's eyes fell on the drawer where he'd placed his clothes the night before. He wondered vaguely if he should get up, but that sort of thing led to getting dressed, leaving the bedroom and doing all manner of things that didn't involve a naked hunter.

"So.. where do you want me now?" he asked, letting the double meaning hang in the air between them. What he was really asking was what Bobby wanted him to do, if he wanted him to stay or go. Still, he was open to any and all interpretations that the hunter might make of the question.

The hunter smiled at him, a quirky smile he never really used because he never had any reason to. It was the kind he used when Dean was younger and would try and help him make dinner, or the kind when Sammy had been so excited about a drawing he made at the age of 4 and wanted his opinion on it.

It was a warm, genuine smile that seemed downright quirky because it was never used; the kind that reached your eyes in the slightest ways without coming off as creepy or even faking it.

"Depends," He said at last, letting the word fall off his lips. "If you're hungry, then I want you down stairs so I can make some food for once. If you're tired, we can stay here, or otherwise. If you want to go-" Bobby really didn't want o say the last part, so he left it hanging. Pausing for a moment, "I won't force ya' to stay if you don't want to."

Crowley watched the smile move across Bobby's face, tilting his head to the side without even realizing, the way he did when something intrigued him. It was the warmest smile he'd ever seen on the hunter's face, probably on anybodies face, and it was for him, maybe because of him. It was sweet and comfortable and… and other thing that the demon couldn't let himself dream about just yet, but in the back of his mind a very quiet voice recognized that it was loving.

His own lips curled into a smile, and then it turned into a grin, unbidden and involuntary and completely uncontrollable. He leaned over, capturing Bobby's lips in a momentary kiss. He whispered against the others lips, "I won't go." before pulling away and moving to get out of the bed. Looking over his shoulder he added "I'm far too curious, invested you might say… and I want to see where this is leading."

Standing up he moved over to the chest of drawers, starting to pull out his clothes. He pulled on the pants quickly and then the shirt, leaving a few buttons undone at the top and doing away entirely with the tie and jacket. He turned with a flourish, giving the hunter a devilish look.

"Cooking me breakfast… Robert, are you trying to charm me?"

Bobby rolled his eyes kind heartedly, looking to the side of the bed and snatching the clothing that laid there, slipping out of the covers and pulling his worn faded jeans up his legs and back on once again, standing and snagging his T-shirt from the floor, sliding it on before grabbing the flannel hanging off the side of the bed, slipping it on his shoulders and adjusting it, nodding at the demon to follow him out of the bedroom as he adjusted himself.

He waited a moment for him to catch up, eyes lingering a bit on the demons revealed collar-bone before escorting him down the stairs, checking the phones once he got down the steps to make sure he didn't miss any calls, and to his absolute luck, he was off the hook, his messages completely clear. That's a good feeling.

"What sounds good?" The hunter asked, walking briskly to the fridge and pulling it open. He had a good variety of food, always seemed to have the boys stopping by at random and eating his fridge clean, it was always in everyone's best interest he stayed stocked. He looked over at the demon, face soft and expectant.

Crowley watched him check the phones and saw the way he relaxed when he realized there were no messages. With that many phones, that many persona's, having time to himself must be a rare luxury. That made this feel even more special, and added to the feeling that they were doing something they definitely shouldn't be, something forbidden. Crowley liked that feeling rather a lot.

"Looks like I have you all to myself," the demon said, a hint of mischievousness in his voice as he looked around the kitchen. It was strange, he'd been here plenty of times already, but it felt somehow unfamiliar and new to him now. He settled himself in a chair next to a table that he'd never really noticed before, crossing one leg lazily over the other and turning so that he could watch Bobby move around the kitchen.

"Hmm…" he thought hard, realizing that he actually hadn't eaten 'human' food in a long time. "How about pancakes? Sticky, potentially fun, sound good to you?"

"Pancakes it is then," He replied, eyes scanning through the ingredients in the fridge before pulling out the milk and butter, closing the door with his hip, moving over to the counter, setting down the items before making room, placing the clutter of books settling there and setting them aside. Bobby went around the room collecting the items he needed before snatching the pan, and turning on the burner for the oven.

"Just the pancakes? Or do you want something to go along with it?" Bobby wasn't much of a host, but he sure as hell was trying. The boys usually just dug in and ate what they wanted when they wanted, and he hadn't had to worry about feeding them for years. Somewhat afraid that he was doing this wrong, but he kept at it- It may not be impressive, but it was him trying, and that was something all on its own.

He grabbed the ingredients and began mixing and fixing them up, it's been a while sense he's made pancakes, but the recipe wasn't too difficult to remember, only having to pause here and there to make sure he hadn't made a mistake.

Crowley looked down at his hands as they rested on the table, feeling rather unsure of himself and how to answer Bobby's question. It was so simple, and he felt foolish for being so tongue tied, but this was about more than what he did or didn't want to eat for breakfast, when he really thought about it. The whole idea of breakfast in the first place, of just eating food, was so alien to him now-a-days. Starting the day at a pleasant, leisurely pace wasn't something that exactly happened in hell.

Pushing back his chair, the demon stood up and walked over to where the hunter was standing at the cooker. He rested against the kitchen counter and watched Bobby work, thinking.

"You know," he said, "I'm a little rusty when it comes to such… domestic pursuits. The last time I did anything even close to this, I was wearing kilts and the food was, well… best not to dwell on it. Tell me what's good, or teach me, show me. I'm lost love."

He watched Bobby for a reaction, wondering if he would understand why such a small thing could throw him off so much. It seemed to underline the fact that Crowley was so very far from human, his life up until this point consisting of mostly terrible things, none of them involving a sweet man trying his best to do something good for him, for the sake of it.

"How about coffee? I seem to remember enjoying it once."

Bobby caught the mans drift, and was hoping that he wasn't 'rushing things'- If you could consider a small thing like this to be rushing. Watching the demon from a few feet away from him, he nodded. "Coffee it is." He walked over to the cupboard, snatching two cups before closing it, setting them to the side as he went inside his fridge, searching for the ground coffee before finally seeing it off to the side. He got to work on it, doing it the 'old fashioned way' seeing as most people had a coffee 'automatic' now, or most everybody it seems.

He filled it with water and set it up, preparing it before turning it on, letting it run as he went through the motions of making breakfast. He didn't usually eat breakfast much anymore, only now and then when he has the time, but not usually. Though, when he does, it's normally toast and eggs; he hadn't made pancakes in a long time, and to be honest, he liked the way it felt to actually _do _something like this for someone else, it was nice. Karen always used to make him cook dinner, made him fuss about it every morning before he would have headed off to work, sometimes she'd do it, be he always liked her overjoyed face at waking up in the morning with eggs and french-toast at her fingertips, cup of coffee or tea by her side. It was something he really missed.

"Well, for mornings in the current 21st century," Bobby remarked, giving the demon a look that was downright teasing on the demons part, "We have the average stuff, Pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs and the like. Egg's come in different types, and so can toast and bacon." He nodded to the fridge, "I have all of the above, and maybe the odd thing in there," He shrugged lightly, "all are good to eat, and in my opinion are actually worth eating." He turned back to his pan, "Unless you're a rabbit like Sam, who stocks up on the odd fruits every now and again, eating half a damn apple and calls it a 'meal'." He muttered the last part, more to himself, but he hoped he got the point across to the demon anyhow.

Crowley caught the look, and he ran with it, putting on a rather exaggerated expression of attention, miming an action as though he was taking notes. Really, he appreciated that Bobby could pick up on things and handle them calmly, seemingly with ease, although he knew the hunter also tended to worry and overthink a fair share of things. Listening to him joking as he made the coffee, making a strange situation feel so natural, was incredibly endearing.

"Is that so? Breakfast in the 21st Century, a history by Bobby Singer. Seems I've been missing out on all the wonders of humanity that don't start and end in a bottle of Craig." He smirked, feeling a little more himself, and yet wonderfully different at the same time. "No accounting for all tastes," he added, hearing the hunters muttering about the Moose and his habits.

"All for the decadence, personally. Pass me something delicious that I can feel at least a _little_ guilty about, if you're going to do it then you may as well have some fun. Goes for other things too…" he cocked an eyebrow, "if you catch my drift."

Bobby caught it alright, and chose this as the right time not to act on it as the pancakes were finishing up. "Guilty? Then bacon would have to be on that list." He moved back over to the fridge and pulled out a package, recently bought. Moving back to the stove and sidestepping the demon to snag a pan from a lower drawer, stepping passed the man again, before setting to get the bacon prepared.

The pancakes were finished, and Bobby moved to grab the plates, setting them out and placing the soft breakfast cakes onto each one, stacked about three each and made to set it at the table, each across from the other. He moved back over to the coffee maker, pulling out the freshly brewed coffee and pouring it in the cups from earlier, taking them back to the seats as well. "I'll snatch the syrup and the butter," He looked up to the demon and gave him a friendly smile, "Take a seat. The bacon'll be done in a second- Would you like something in your coffee?" Why hadn't he thought of that before? "Sugar, or something like that?"

He fixed up the bacon before placing them on the plates, snatching up the silverware on his way.

Crowley settled himself back into the chair, eyeing the plate set in front of him with curiosity before picking up the butter, taking some on his knife and letting it melt over the pancakes. He followed it with the syrup, watching the way it dripped over the edges of the cake with a strange fascination, ending up with rather more than he'd intended. He looked up at Bobby, almost sheepish, "Whoops, guessing that's too much."

He picked up the coffee cup, looking into it and watching the swirling dark liquid before pulling it closer and taking a deep sniff of it. It made him think of Bobby, the way he tasted when they kissed.

Casting a glance back at the pancakes, and then at his drink and back to Bobby, he chuckled, "I don't think any more sugar would be wise. I'm not entirely sure what happens when you introduce it to a demon, but if it has the same effect on me that it does on humans, you'd be stuck trying to stop me bouncing off your walls."

He reached out and pushed at the chair opposite him with his foot, and nodded towards it, ushering Bobby to sit and eat with him. "Sit down Singer, you're about to witness something nobody has ever seen before. Crowley versus foodstuffs."

"You can never have too much syrup," Bobby took his seat at the demons request, handing the demon his fork before taking his own. Sliding into his seat, and pulling his plate closer to him, having miscalculated where he placed it, cutting up a piece of his pancakes with his fork.

He took a bite, relieved that they actually tasted like pancakes, half-worried that he might have forgotten something. It was warm and fluffy, mixed in with the syrup and butter giving it that distinct sweet flavor. Needless to say he didn't think he did that bad. He looked up at Crowley and watched him attempt to eat, not looking as if he had taken a bite yet.

He hadn't really eaten in a while, and Bobby was the one who made the food. Hell, he'd be pretty damn hesitant to. Bobby watched a moment longer before dropping his gaze back down to his food, taking in another fork full. "Just don't choke yourself, and you'll win." He joked lightly, drinking a sip of his coffee, feeling warm against his lips.

Crowley took the fork, holding it for a moment and looking at the pancakes as though he was trying to decide where to begin. He waited for Bobby to start eating, and then began to cut up his pancakes as well, watching them fall out of the neat stack they'd been placed in and move around the plate, swimming in the syrup. He chased them for a while, managing to cut off a few small pieces, but eventually decided to try stabbing them with the fork instead, lifting them to his mouth and nibbling at an edge experimentally.

A surprised look crossed his face as he ate, and he could feel syrup at the edges of his mouth, dripping off the pancake and narrowly avoiding his clothes, definitely not missing the table. He tried to give Bobby what he hoped was an appreciative look, although at this point it probably looked more like the hunter had bought a rather hungry animal into his kitchen.

"First rule of eating, try not to let it kill you?" he asked, trying not to speak with his mouth full. "Who knew, the great Bobby Singer, not bad in the kitchen. What other hidden talents do you have?"

Crowley looked like a child who had discovered a candy store for the first time, his face looking far more younger and enchanted by the food in his mouth, eyes wide and features soft like a shocked child. It wasn't much of a description, but Bobby honestly couldn't have worded it any better than that. It was rather endearing to be honest, smiling to himself as he went back to eating his food.

"Depends on what you mean by 'talents'," Bobby chuckled, taking another mouthful of the food, chewing before swallowing. "I can do a great deal of things, but I wouldn't call them talents."

Bobby felt oddly comfortable talking to the demon, he always had this vague feeling around Crowley, that made his just so easy to talk to. He always pushed it off, thinking it had to be because he was a demon, and a Crossroads demon at that, they were always smooth with the tongue, and very convincing, manipulative. He knew that maybe the reason he was so able to talk to freely around the demon, may not have been the fact that Crowley was being smooth with him.

He finished up a majority of his food, looking up to watch the demon a second. He thought about their little romp the night before, what lead up to it; It seemed like it happened forever ago, rather than only a few hours. Bobby wondered vaguely if that was a one-time deal, or what was really going on. He liked this, the conversation, light, not about hunting, nothing really expected of him. He felt, what the word? Content? Maybe that's a too strong word, vaguely describing how he felt. He felt okay, he didn't feel 'off-balance' for once, but like he was standing tall rather than hunched. It was different, it was nice.

Crowley continued to eat, focusing all of his attention on getting the food into his mouth and as little as possible of it everywhere else. When he'd finished the pancakes he licked his fingers and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand, then stabbed the bacon, giving it an intrigued glance before quickly demolishing it. Once that was done with, he picked up the cup of coffee and took a gulp, pulling away from it with widened eyes and shaking his head.

"That's strong," he said, taking a smaller sip. When he put the cup down the rim had a sticky mark where his lips had been, and a little coffee clung to the stubble that was quickly building up on his face.

Brushing his fingers over his face, he pulled them away with a bemused look. He hadn't shaved for a few days now, and it was really beginning to show. Looking down at himself he took in the untucked shirt with the top buttons undone, the way his bare feet stuck out from the bottom of his trousers. He suddenly felt strangely vulnerable, being seen this way, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Actually quite the opposite, it was liberating.

"Tell me Robert, what else can you do? If we're going to do this, let's do it right." His voice was gentle and teasing, but it held a seriousness underneath. "People go to coffee shops for their dates don't they? Make moon eyes at each other over their food, miss their mouthes because they're too busy thinking of other things they'd like to be doing with them, play footsie under the table and see who can give the other the most heart palpitations with nothing but the look in their eyes."

Bobby thought about it, like _really _thought about it. The thought of them continuing this little thing they had going. The sex was great, and the company was even better, and even though Crowley was a demon, he was different. It sounded almost pathetic to him, but it was true. Demons never stood by their word, lied and cheated, they were terrible, twisted creatures that were literally from the pits of hell.

And Crowley was too, he's cheated, and he's lied, but he's never gone back on his word, at least never to him, and never to his boys. He kept it, sealed it, and worked around it like he was supposed to. Demons were demons, tormented human souls, twisted and dissected into these carnal and sinful beasts, and when you put it like that, it sounds just downright frightening.

But here was Crowley, halfway covered in syrup and coffee, undone and looking small, like a child, eating pancakes and drinking coffee and seemingly almost human in that sense. There was something distinctly different about him, compared to other demons that Bobby could get behind. Bobby understood demons, how they worked, their thought process, being predictable and easily caught and killed, but when it came to Crowley; Bobby just didn't know where to start.

He was confusing, quick on his feet and even quicker on his tongue. He watched his back and had this 'self-preservation' instinct the other demons seemed to lack to an extent. He saw passed a lot of things, and was clever, unlike most to all of the demons Bobby's met in the past, and maybe the fact that Crowley was just this different, that really drew the hunter to him. Like even though he was a demon, he had his own mind set apart from the others, his own values and own refined tastes, regardless of where he's come from, and pushing the boundary's and stepping over each and every line as he goes, surviving every step of the way.

Bobby liked the idea, more so than he might even to begin to admit, of Crowley. Of spending more time with him, doing the cheesy things people in relationships do, if this is what this is, the simple and small stuff. That sounded nice, normal, and only whoever is listening knows how much he need's normal. Even if it is with a demon, a charming, clever, and downright adorable King of Hell who looks excited when he eats pancakes.

"Well," Bobby started, setting his fork down and looking Crowley in the face, "It's been a long time sense I've been in some sort of-" He didn't want to use the term relationship, uncertain how it'll sound on his tongue and how strange it may seem to the both of them, "Arrangement," That was better, "with someone, you're gonna have to forgive my lack of technique when it comes to this." His voice was light, but sounded bashful to his ears, truly uncertain how to go about this. "Whatever suits you, I suppose, is good enough for me."

"Depends who's doing the bossing," Crowley answered, voice smooth and silken, "you'd be surprised the things I like, given the right circumstances."

He watched Bobby move around the kitchen, finishing up his coffee as the hunter washed the plates and gazing out of the window at the scrap yard. He found himself daydreaming, something he rarely if ever had chance to do, imagining working on cars with the hunter, getting covered in oil and grease and sweat, passing him tools or learning to fix them up himself. He imagined driving down highways with the radio turned up, they could take it in turns to drive, and at night they could…

Crowley shook himself back into reality as Bobby came to stand over him. He looked up, shivering at the warm, soft tone of his voice, feeling goosebumps raise on his arms. He reached out, placing his hands on the hunters hips, but made no move to get up.

"Oh, that will be fun. I'll be utterly torn between running for my life and sticking around to watch how the show pans out," he drawled, "you'll have to protect me."

"I'll do that anyways," He muttered, liking the small gesture, the hands on his hips, it felt intimate, small but special in it's own little way. "Even if you don't need protecting."

And it was true. If he found himself caring about someone, need it be the boys, or a friend, a new acquaintance he's become close with, he'll do what he can to keep them safe. He always saw it as hunter instinct, but he knew he had a too big heart to let anyone become hurt. Crowley was no exception to this rule, and Bobby knew that off that back.

The hunter dropped his hands to his hips, brushing against the demons hands, dragging his palms over the soft warm, and somewhat sticky hands; taking them in his own.

Crowley felt the way Bobby's hands moved over his own, almost a caress, and thought back to the night before. He'd had those hands all over him, was beginning to learn the different touches and what they meant, and there was something about the simple way the hunter held his hands that made him forget to breath for a moment.

He looked down at their entwined hands, and then back at Bobby's face. He opened his mouth to make some sort of joke, to say that in the grand scheme of things there wasn't really very much that the King of Hell needed protection from… but it wasn't entirely true, and more increasingly, as of late, not even slightly true. Crowley had fought tooth and nail to claw his way to the top of the ladder, and his position was about as unstable as it could possibly be. He knew that there was a good number of demons that would like nothing better than to see him destroyed, and whilst one on their own didn't usually pose much of a threat, when they started forming groups things could get bad, fast.

He knew that Bobby meant what he said, that he would protect him. He was faultlessly loyal, and that coupled with his stubbornness pretty much guaranteed that when he said he'd do something, he'd absolutely step up to the plate if he ever needed to. He kept his word, and Crowley realized that he actually felt safe with him.

Reaching up, he put a hand firmly on one of Bobby's forearms and pulled him closer. Then he gave him a beckoning gesture, tilting his head, "Now, if I'm the boss, do as I say. Come here."

Bobby shifted on his feet a moment, watching the demon with a careful look before doing as he was told, not hesitating in the slightest as he dropped his back and legs a little lower, hands sliding over the demons arms before reaching his shoulders, lips brushing against the demons before his hands even touched Crowley's neck, brushing over the skin and moving a little lower, resting on the demons thighs.

Crowley tasted of coffee and sweet syrup that lingered on his lips, it was warm and different from the taste of alcohol that lasted and lingered against his tongue when he kissed him last night. It felt right, kissing Crowley. It made him feel relaxed, like he was melting against the touches, but firm, his sense's heightened as he brushed his lips against the demons, it felt right, natural almost. Like their lips fit together in ways, not quite like a puzzle piece, but like how water fits in any glass you place it in.

Bobby liked how warm Crowley felt, the way his stubble scratched at his beard it nearly tickled, noses brushing against one another and it took everything that the hunter had not to smile when he kissed him. It's been too long sense something like this has every happened to him, and he can't imagine how he became so lucky.

Crowley purred into the kisses, low, rumbling sounds building in his throat as he reacted to the hunter. He felt Bobby's hands against his neck, and the way they moved to rest on his thighs sent a shiver through him. He shifted closer to the edge of the seat and pulled Bobby down further until he was kneeling in front of him.

Lacing his fingers in the hunters hair, he tugged it gently, moving Bobby's head until his throat was more exposed. Then he leaned in, trailing slow kisses along his jawline and down his neck until his lips came to rest against the pulse that was rapidly speeding up. He drew back, smiling seductively.

"So… you do as you're told… technically that should keep you out of trouble, but," he paused, running his fingers through the hunters hair and leaning in to place a single kiss, "actually it's quite the opposite."

"Like you said," He murmured, leaning on his knee's, his lips brushing against the demons jaw a moment, nose brushing against heated skin and moving up, pressing a soft kiss against the demons lips, nipping is lower lip. "Depends on whose bossin' me around."

Bobby moved his hands up from the demons hips, dragging his palms across his legs and moved to his knee's, moving them apart and slid between them, his hands moving back over and across the mans legs again, resting against his hips one more time. He kissed the demon more firmly, before pulling away slightly, watching the demons face a moment, adjusting himself before going for the revealed collar bone.

Dragging and leaving butterfly kisses against the revealed skin, feeling the heat radiating from the others smooth skin.

Crowley gasped as he felt the hunters hands running over him, the way they moved teasingly between his legs, sliding over the fabric of his trousers. He felt Bobby's hand moving always dangerously close, but never quite close enough to his arousal, and he was sure he must be able to feel the effect he was having. A small voice in his head cursed at how quickly he could come undone in the hunter's presence, but it was quickly drowned out by how little he actually cared. He wanted this, and if Bobby wanted it as much as he seemed to then Crowley saw little point in fighting it.

He leaned into the others kisses, tongue darting out to explore Bobby's mouth, dancing with his own. He growled when the hunter moved down to his collar bone, beard scratching against his skin and those light kisses that made him hiss, tension building in his body.

Reaching to pull at the buttons of his shirt he fumbled with them until most of them were undone. Leaning until his mouth rested next to Bobby's ear, he whispered "feisty, aren't we? If you had any plans for today that don't revolve around me ravishing you, you'd best tell me now."

Bobby twisted his fingers around the band of the demons jeans, dragging his mouth against the mans collarbone, grinning slightly. "Not until the phone rings," he muttered softly, moving away to get a better look at the demon with heavy eyes. "I'm all yours till' the phone rings."

Their was a silent understanding that when the phone rings, someones in danger, somewhere someones going to die or already did. They know that he pauses his life, social or otherwise when it comes to that phone; he couldn't let any one down, no matter what position or situation he was in at the moment, because he'd never be able to forgive himself if he put his own needs in front of another, he has too much blood on his hands and he doesn't know how much more he'd be able to take.

Bobby brushed his hands over the demons inner thighs, running his thumb dangerously close to where he wanted to place it, but avoided doing so, loving the little shifts in expressions the demon tried to force away, but couldn't quite get it. Kissing him firmly on the lips once again before moving to his jaw.

Crowley buried his face in the hunters shirt, trying to stifle a moan as Bobby's fingers crept closer and closer to him. He shifted himself in the chair, unable to keep still, back arching every time lips ran over his jaw or neck. He snatched kisses whenever he could, rough and heated, broken by little gasps that the demon couldn't have stopped, no matter how hard he tried.

Looking over at the phones for a moment, he gave a quick nod. "I'd love to see you try and keep calm whilst I'm doing this," he growled, giving Bobby a push so that he fell back a little. In a flash Crowley was out of the chair, kneeling over the hunter on the floor and taking hold of his wrists, pinning him down.

"My turn," he said, a devilish smile on his lips as he sat back, straddling the hunter's hips and running his hands slowly down to his thighs, mimicking the movements that Bobby had used on him only a few moments before. He drew lazy circles with his thumbs, eyes fixed on Bobby's face, enjoying having him at his mercy. "I'll let you up if needs be… and you ask me nicely… otherwise, you're mine."

Bobby groaned out, bucking up his hips involuntarily at the touches and soft caresses. He moved against the feeling, being unable to move his hands to touch him himself, wanting to feel the demon under his hands like before, and groaned in frustration that he was incapable of doing so.

He tried to give a response, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make any kind of sense at this point, feeling pleasure spike up his back as he tried to get that wanted friction the demon was pointedly avoiding. Biting his lower lip from the lack feeling. He felt spikes of pleasure racing over his, touching his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake, like cold water on heated skin and it was driving him mad.

"_Crowley" _Bobby groaned, trying to adjust himself, but to no avail. His breathing was coming out uneven and heavy, feeling his face flushing softly around his cheeks, hating how weak he sounded when the demons name came out, dripping out of his lips lowly, weakly, edgy almost.

Crowley felt a jolt run through him at the sound of his name on the hunter's lips, and he ground his hips against him lightly, just enough to feel the hardness that pressed against Bobby's jeans, biting his lips as he felt the way he bucked up against him, marveling at the sounds he made.

He let his fingers dance for a moment over the button and zip of the jeans before unfastening them with one deft movement. Pulling the trousers open just a little, he leaned forward, leaving one hand resting so temptingly close to the place he knew they both wanted him to go. With his other hand he propped himself up, kneeling so that he could look down at Bobby's face.

For a few moments he simply looked at him, drinking in everything, the stormy heavy lidded eyes, the parted lips that let out ragged breaths and broken moans, the pinkness around his cheeks and the way his body writhed and shuddered with every little move Crowley made. It was delicious to behold, the way he reacted so intensely, the fact that he could hide none of it from the demon.

Righting himself again he used his free hand to brush against the hunter's chin, holding it and pulling him into a fierce kiss. After a few moments he began to move his hand further into the unbuttoned jeans, dragging his nails lightly over the skin as he went.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, voice honeyed and innocent. "Should I?"

A low moan passed the hunters hips, taking a moment before he even registered what the demon said. "_Yes," _the word coming out hissed and slurred, feeling the demon's hand lowering, running along his skin and leaving heat everywhere they touched, the blunt manicured fingertips running along his stomach before moving lower, just barely brushing against the area he wants, _needs, _to be felt. "_Please-"_

His voice sounded choked and strained, low and rumbling in his chest as he spoke. Attempting to move his arms again was fruitless, but it didn't make him try any less- However, he was stuck, couldn't move forward, couldn't make this move any faster, left entirely at the demons mercy, and that didn't frighten him as much as it probably should have.

Bobby pushed his hips up further, pressing against the demons rear, heat pooling lower and causing him to ache uncomfortably. Bobby wanted to say something else, but was afraid he'd come off as desperate, chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from begging.

Crowley growled as Bobby pressed up against him, moving in the hunter's lap so that he ground against him a little harder, eyes fiery as he watched the man helpless below him. Heeding his pleas, the demon moved his fingers that tiny fraction lower, letting them come to rest against the others arousal finally, feeling the way Bobby twitched at his touch. "Your wish is my command," he murmured.

He let his fingers stroke over him, deliberate and slow, taking too much pleasure in the effects he was having to speed it up just yet. He rested his other hand on the hunter's hip, freeing Bobby so that he could finally move, wanting to see what he would do. Lowering his face until it was close to the others abdomen, he nudged at the shirt until he could plant soft kisses on the skin beneath, trailing them down to the waistband of the jeans as he continued to run his fingers over him.

He could smell the sweet, smoky scent that seemed to belong to Bobby by nature, rising from his skin and seeming to wrap around Crowley and draw him in. Heat seemed to burn throughout the hunter's body as he kissed him, making his lips tingle as he let his mouth wander, moving almost lazily and wondering how Bobby was going to react.

A low moan broke passed the hunters lips, mind going blank a few moments as the others hands rubbed against his arousal. It took a moment to come back to himself, feeling the demons warm face brushing and moving against his abdomen, taking even a moment longer to register he was free to move. Bobby moved quick after that, arms shooting forward and wrapping his fingers through the demons soft tuffs of hair, groaning against the small ministrations.

That moist heated feeling he felt every time the demon would press another kiss to his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake and setting the hunter on fire with every little thing he did. He wanted to touch, needed to, reaching his hand from the demons hair, trailing down his neck to his back, the clothing hampering some of the motions, pulling the demon on him again so he could tear off the others clothes and ravish him properly.

Bobby sat up, tugging the demons shirt, and pulling it over his head, moving the demon onto his lap as he fumbled with the belt of his pants, reaching inside and not even hesitating for a split moment to grasp the other, feeling the immense heat pooling there as he began to rub the palm of his hand over it, holding the demon against him with the other.

"Oh!" Crowley exclaimed as Bobby grabbed him, raising his arms a little as he pulled his shirt off and allowing himself to be pulled into the others lap. He gasped quietly, mouth forming soundless words as he felt deft fingers working their way into his trousers, grasping him and moving against him.

"You have no idea how bloody sexy it is when you do that, do you?" he asked, thrusting against the hunters hand and trying to unbutton his shirt, fingers suddenly clumsy so that he resorted instead to simply touching any part of Bobby that he could reach. He toyed with the idea of ripping the shirt clean off him, but thought he might not appreciate it.

Running his fingers over the others collar bone and up into his hair, he let himself melt against him, breath quickening as he gave himself over to the hunter, enjoying that streak of dominance he had. "You're full of surprises," he groaned, "it does all sorts of funny things to me."

He ran his hand roughly against the sensitive area resting between the demons legs, humming his response. With the hand holding the demon up he tugged at the rim of his jeans, pulling them down from around his angled waist, dropping them down to pool around his knees, giving the hunter more room to touch and feel, roam with his hands around skin that clothing hid away.

He mapped him out, figured out little spots that had the demon withering under his touch, or made his breathing hitch, becoming erratic. He wanted to know every inch of the demon, learn his body and it's language, get used to seeing a man bare in front of him, just memorize every outline and every motion he made.

Bobby pulled his hand away from the demons arousal, pressing both of his hands on either side of the demons hips, placing his mouth anywhere it could possibly reach, feeling himself straining against the fabric of his jeans, looking at the flush of skin around the demons chest and cheeks, wanting to do so many things to him, everything if he was aloud.

Crowley whimpered as Bobby touched him, writhing in his lap in response, twisting and bucking and crying out. He let out a frustrated grunt when the hunter drew his hands away, giving him a wild look. Gripping the back of the others neck, he pulled him into a hard kiss, teeth grazing his lips and breath coming out in hard pants, trying to remember to let Bobby up for air.

Reaching down, he ran his fingers roughly over the front of the hunter's jeans, pulling at the button so hard that it ripped off in his hand. Throwing it to the side he worked his hand inside, touch firmer and more deliberate as he wrapped his hand around him and pulled him free of the fabric. Moving his lips to Bobby's neck, he drew dark purple red marks to the surface, leaving a trail as he jerked his hand.

He could feel something coming to the surface within him as he worked his hand over the hunter, a lust that seemed to ripple through his body and spark between them, rising in his throat and echoing in them both. He thrilled at the way Bobby could hold his own, could take control of him so easily, the way he seemed to challenge the law that Crowley always had to be on top in any sense of the word. The demon was used to taking the lead, directing situations to go exactly how he wanted them to, it was exciting to come up against somebody who didn't already assume that would be the status quo. He liked a challenge, rose to the occasion actually.

A choked moan broke passed his lips, low and heavy when he felt the others hand grab him once again. Keeping a good amount of noises in his throat, feeling the other work at him, the heat rising to his chest and pooling down south, his abdomen feeling as if butterflies had been released, fluttering up to his chest and manifesting.

His arousal ached in the others hand, but it more than enough but in the same sense it wasn't even near. He wanted to feel him much like he did before but strained and forced himself to bite his tongue, this was plenty more, and he had no right to be takin' more than he needs.

His hands dug into the demons hips, brushing around the bruises from their last go, brushing around them as he kissed the demon back furiously, holding him strongly in his grasp, breaking away for only moments as he moved to breathe, running his hands along any patch of skin he could reach.

Crowley hissed at the feeling of the hunters hands running over him, the way he seemed to grow harder for every moment that the demon touched him, the aggressive kisses that seemed to have no beginning or end. He could feel the way Bobby's body grew tenser against him, impossible heat building in Crowley's hand and burning through his skin, making the others face flushed and their bodies slick against one another.

Pulling back to look at him, he slowed his hand until his fingers whispered over Bobby's skin teasingly. Wriggling out of his lap he took a firm hold of the hunter's jeans, pulling them off and kicking his own trousers off into a pile. They were followed by Bobby's shirt, which the demon pulled off so fast that a few of the buttons fell and skittered on the floor. At this rate he was going to have to buy the man more clothes, doing such a good job at taking apart the ones he already had.

With them both now liberated of clothing, he let his eyes move slowly over the hunter, still getting used to be able to see him this way and appreciating every moment of it. Crawling back to him, he reached out and grabbed him, giving him a knowing look.

"I could touch you all day darling… but I _know_ we both want more." he said it as a statement, watching for Bobby's reaction. "You're being too much of a gentleman to ask, luckily I don't have that problem. Show me what you want, _how_ you want and I'll give it to you. No need to be shy… take control."

Bobby hesitated, what did he want? How and where? There were so many different things he could have done, different options and positions he wanted, but those were for another time, another place, another occasion. He knew he wanted Crowley, here and now, wanted to be in him, touching and touching even after he's felt every inch of his skin, wrapped around him, but there was just something else, something he's always wanted to try but never really caught the opportunity.

It was simple, and if he was going to do this again, and he had _every _intention of doing this, he wanted to go through with it. The give and take of control. He watched the demon a moment, his chest heaving, flushed along with his cheek, arousal standing proudly between his legs, flushed along with the rest of him. Bobby wanted to take him then and now, but he became semi conscious of the room they were in.

Kitchen- If someone were to walk in, they would just walk in and catch them in the act. Bobby pushed himself to stand, reaching down and catching the demons hand in his own, there was one place in his house that someone would at least have the courtesy of knockin'. "Bedroom. Now." His voice was rough with a bit of a gruff undertone, helping the demon to his feet before leading him to the stairs.

A smile curled the corner of Crowley's mouth as he let Bobby lead him to the stairs, following him up and back into the bedroom they hadn't been long out of. He could get used to this, the comfortable intimacy of spending days together, the way the hunter could draw him into this life so easily and make him feel as though he belonged, the sweet little touches, and the lingering ones that turned into this.

Pushing the door closed behind him, Crowley stepped forward and pushed Bobby backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him. He followed, capturing the hunter in a kiss that was more tender than the ones before, holding his face in both hands. Then he pushed him further back, nudging him towards the head of the bed before climbing on after him and moving to straddle him.

He looked down at Bobby's face, head resting on a pillow, and brushed his thumb lightly over his cheek. The weather outside was beginning to turn, rain starting to fall, and the darkened sky filled the room with a light that seemed to soften everything. Crowley ran his hands over the others chest and shifted slightly so that his arousal brushed against Bobby's, drawing a sigh from his lips.

Bobby fell against the sheets, feeling the demons falling in after him, straddling him, his heat pressed over him, lips smooth and more gingerly placed than before. He placed his hands along the base of the demons legs, sliding the palms of his calloused hands over them, moving around the back of them and pushing them forward. Bending his legs slightly, rubbing his arousal along the demons before adjusting his position.

A soft noise brushed though his lips at the contact, running his hands back to the demons hips, moving them in to touch his inner thighs, rubbing his hands along the length, feeling the heat radiating against his own skin, before sliding his hands against his hips again, encircling the demons legs with his thumbs pushing against his inner thigh.

Bobby moved his hips, pressing against the demons rear, not demanding, but rather asking, although he already knew the answer. He wanted to see the demon working away above him, riding him. The though brought a wave of heat to the hunter that was unfamiliar, stronger even, wanted to watch and feel, see him moving against him. Bobby moved his rough hands over smoothly from his hips up to his sides, gliding over the demons stomach up to his chest, and let out a sigh from the sight.

Crowley closed his eyes, leaning into the hunters touches as he felt his hands running over his body, nerves tingling as Bobby's fingers stroked over them. The roughness of his skin combined with the softness of his touch brought little gasps to the demons throat, shivers running through him as he felt the press of Bobby's arousal against him.

With his hands on the hunter's chest, he raised him hips up a little and maneuvered himself to give Bobby better access, brushing himself lightly against the other and feeling a jolt pass through him at the contact. His fingers dug into the others chest slightly, a pleasurable shudder making him fall slightly closer.

"Can't remember a time when anybodies ever been so gentle with me before," he murmured, lips so close to Bobby's that his lips ghosted over him as he spoke, "Never realized I cared about that before…"

Bobby sighed quietly, watching the demons lips as he spoke, how softly each syllable was pronounced, how the words dripped off his tongue as he spoke, weak like a realization, but determined to be heard. Bobby's eyes flicked up to the demons eyes, having a hard time believing that nobodies ever been gentle with him. Crowley was a lot of things, but something told Bobby that he wasn't entirely into the 'rough and roll', that he might have liked pain, but there had to be something, some activity, including sex where his partner paid attention to his body, watched it and moved with it, not forcing it.

The thought that someone had Crowley in their bed but they didn't care enough to be gentle with him, didn't care about his comfort and only their own really set the hunter off balance. When he looked at the demon, he couldn't imagine being overly rough when it wasn't necessary, but maybe that was just him. He liked feeling instead of rushing into the actual act; he liked becoming familiar before going into it, he liked knowing that the other was ready rather than just himself, and it never really occurred to him that someone else wouldn't have the same courtesy.

"Well, that's them," He spoke softly, pressing against the others rear, heat emanating from the demon, but not really pushing in, just trailing feeling and not pushing any further forward, wanting to but keeping his standing. "and this is me."

"Yes… you…" Crowley whispered, taking in the hunter's words as well as all of the emotions that had run across his face in those few moments. Bobby might not always talk a lot, but he was an open book and easy to read, his expressions speaking volumes about how he felt, what he thought. The shock and disbelief that had shown so plainly on his face made Crowley feel strange, as though somebody had just flipped something inside him the right way up after having it upside down for years.

A part of him wanted to laugh it off, roll his eyes and make a joke, say that it didn't matter, it was just the way demons were. Just the way _he_ was, being one of them and all. Wired for pain and discomfort on a sliding scale that started bad and ended with unbearable agony. Yet he just couldn't seem to do it, couldn't make the lie form itself into words. With that admission, and Bobby's response, he'd touched on something he hadn't realized he even felt.

"This is you," he repeated, and leaned in to kiss him, pressing the palms of his hands against his chest and grounding himself in reality. He breathed deeply, letting Bobby's scent wash over him, tasting the sweetness in his kisses and focusing on it until he could think of nothing else, until all of his senses were heightened and all that mattered was the feeling of having the hunter pressed against him, holding him, waiting for him.

"You'd wait there forever, wouldn't you?" he asked, voice low and teasing, "but you have infinitely more patience than me, and far more manners." He pushed himself a little harder against the hunter's arousal, urging him onwards.

Bobby felt the demon, pressing against him and how his eyes seemed to flicker. How he spoke, and how he spoke volumes that didn't come out verbally, but rather masking around the undertones. Bobby smiled, a distracted smile, "I'd wait a long time." He murmured, panting softly under his breath.

Bobby couldn't take much more of the teasing, pressing against the heat. He slipped his hands down to the demons hips, holding him firmly, brushing his thumbs against the slivers of skin that they could touch, fixing the demons positions above him, he moved him down, escorting him in a way before finally breaching him. His breath catching in his throat, feeling an impossible heat surrounding him, holding him until the demon was properly seated on him.

His breathing was hitched as he adjusted, looking up at the demon above him, heaving and breathing erratic. Face flushed a deep red around his chest, Bobby dragging his hips above his hips and ran them over his chest to his shoulders and down his arms. He felt a spark of pleasure rush up his spine, feeling the demon around him, every breath, and every small little motion and it was driving him mad.

A long moan fell from the demon's lips as he felt Bobby pulling him down gently, guiding himself slowly and carefully until he was finally buried inside. Crowley could feel the way he brushed against that sensitive place inside him, the way it seemed to throb and ache every time either one of them moved even the slightest bit.

He fixed his eyes on Bobby, dark and glimmering, enchanted by the effect he had on him, the way his breath hitched and caught, the flush of pleasure that rose to his skin and made Crowley want to kiss him and never stop. Unable to resist, he traced his lips over the others chest, leaving a trail of damp kisses across his skin.

With his mouth pressed to the hunter's body, he rolled his hips back, tensing at the wave of pleasure that seemed to overcome him, making him buck forward and creating another wave. His breathes came as heavy pants, lips parted and brow slightly furrowed as he let himself rest against Bobby, trying to steady himself.

"Fuck," he whispered into the other's neck, "…it's never felt like this before."

Bobby arched slightly against the sheets underneath him when he felt the demon snap his waist forward, a moan passed his lips as he pressed into the heat again, how it seemed to tighten and clench around him periodically, pressing himself into the other, buried entirely to the hilt. He intertwined his fingers in the demons hair, pressing kisses over his mouth, down his jawline, before reaching his neck. Feeling the others pulse, erratic under his fingertips, drawing his palms to the mans thighs.

"And-" Bobby's voice hitched, trying to steady his breathing only slightly in order to speak, his voice sounding like gravel, but had a smooth undertone, broken and mending, "-why can't it always be like this?" He questioned, "Or f-feel like this?" _Why can't you enjoy yourself? Be happy?_

Words he didn't want to say out loud, words he just couldn't get to come off his tongue, but knew they were understood, held silently between them with no real reason to voice them. Bobby ground his hips against the demons, pressing his lips against the demon, grounding himself before beginning to move.

Crowley wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby's neck as he felt him begin to move more steadily, picking up a rhythm that made the demon cry out his name over and over. His lips moved against the hunter's ear, filling it with moans and soft curses as he let the waves wash over him. He trembled as Bobby's hands moved over him, threw back his head when he felt the others fingers run along his neck and move down to rest on his legs.

"It can, it can, it can," his voice came in broken fragments, unable to form anything more coherent, caught up in the way Bobby moved against him, with him, inside him, everything all at once, too much, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt, and yet he wanted more. Wanted everything.

Even like this, lost in something so intense that he could barely even think of anything else except the movement of their bodies, Crowley could understand what Bobby was trying to say. More than that, he knew exactly what he wasn't saying, the things neither of them could bear to speak aloud. They deserved to be happy, deserved to be wanted, needed… loved… didn't they? Crowley wanted desperately to be able to give that to the hunter, to give him safety and happiness and something other than a hunters life, something more than the worrying and pain and sleepless nights that came with the job.

"I know I… I'm not much but I… whatever it's worth… I can…" his words came out in broken pieces, "Bobby, I'm… I'm here, as long as you want me."

Hips moving and jerking in a rhythm distinctly their own, pushing and thrusting, grinding against Crowley, over and over, steadily, picking up the pace after a little while. The sounds, _oh god _the sounds he was making, they send sparks of pleasure everywhere, lingering against his skin and manifesting, like sparks of frictions between their bodies, so much more than they could even begin to imagine as they moved together as one.

Moving his hips harder, it wasn't enough, and Bobby never really believed there would ever be an 'enough'- there never needed to be. Never had to be. At one point Bobby shot his hands forward, in a quick and skillful movement, flipping his and Crowley's position. Dropping the demon against the sheets of the bed, the blankets encircling him, hair flung out and sticking up in all which ways, disheveled against the sheets. Bobby was above him, placed and buried between his legs, bodies pressed against one another.

And _god _did he look amazing like this, and that's all he could think- all he could see was Crowley in his lust hazed mind and it felt right. He adjusted their position, never breaking contact between their bodies once he flipped them, moving once again. Spreading the demon's legs further, touching them, and him, everywhere at once, his mouth placed where ever he could. "_C-Crowley_-" The name dripping from his mouth like honey against the others ear, _You're more than I could ever ask for. I want you. I want you to stay. I need you. I need you. I need you. _But the words couldn't come out, they wouldn't, and he couldn't even remember- buried deep inside the demon- exactly why he needed him. He just knows that he does, more than anything right now.

Crowley clutched at the hunter as he flipped him around, a mewing sound escaping him as he fell back into the sheets, looking up at Bobby above him. He gasped at the feeling of strong hands pulling his legs further apart, the feeling of fingers running over his skin as though they were kissing him, tender and attentive.

Bobby seemed to reach deeper and deeper with each thrust, moving both of them together in unison, breathing heavy and mixed in with rumbling moans and that honeyed voice that drove the demon wild when he said his name. Reaching for the hunter, Crowley pulled himself as close as he could, kissing him frantically, hands holding him wherever they could, gasping whenever he broke away.

"I need-" he started, but couldn't even put into words everything that he needed in that moment, couldn't even think of the words to express everything he was feeling. He could feel spasms move through his body every time Bobby gave another thrust, feel himself drawing closer to the edge. He wanted it, wanted to feel that explosion overcome him, but at the same time he wanted to stay here forever, wanted to be able to keep this feeling.

"More, I need… fuck, I can't…" he cried against the hunters neck, hands on his face, holding him as close as he could and wishing he could be closer. "Can't hold on much longer. Want to… want more."

Bobby wanted to give him more, he wanted to give him everything and so much more. He wanted to let him feel so much more than he may ever be able to give him. He wanted set his nerves on fire but he could only do so much.

Bobby slowed down his hips, moving in shallow thrusts, dragging out the motions. Hips less frantic, no matter how much he just wanted to pound into him, how much he wanted to be encased in that heat, he waited regardless, let the motions sink in with ever shallow thrust, the demon withering underneath him, working on the others pleasure rather than his own. Watching all the wonderful faces the demon made, drinking in all those sweet intoxicating noises that broke passed his lips.

He dragged his tongue against the demons jaw line, brushing against his ear to the sliver of skin behind it. Latching to the skin, hands holding the backs of the demons thighs, moving deft fingers forward and brushing around his thighs before grasping the demons arousal, stroking it, not hard enough to push the demon over the edge, but rather to let him feel, hearing the lack of coherence when he tried to communicate, and Bobby found it strangely endearing.

Crowley shuddered against the hunter, body tensing and winding tighter and tighter as he felt the change of pace, the deliberate, measured thrusts. Then Bobby was touching him, seeming to read his mind, his pace agonizingly slow. Everything making the demon feel as though his body was going into overload, that the aching inside him couldn't build anymore, and yet it didn't stop, just kept building and building.

He bit his lip, rough sounds coming from between clenched teeth, eyes closed tight and an expression on his face that was a mixture of pleasure and almost-pain. His fingers fell from Bobby's face to grab fistfuls of the sheets, knuckles white as he writhed beneath the hunter, caught between thrusting into the teasing hand on his arousal and trying to get closer to Bobby, to make him deepen his thrusts again.

No matter what he did, how he moved, Crowley couldn't make the hunter change his pace, his touch, anything. He'd told him to take control, and he had, gods he had complete control over everything. The demon was helpless beneath him, totally at his mercy, reacting to every touch, every movement of the others mouth on him. Opening his eyes he pulled back a little into the pillows and gave Bobby a desperate, pleading look, pushing himself harder into his hand.

Bobby shuddered at the look on the mans face, the volumes it spoke, his body pressing and moving against him and trying to get him to go faster again, but he didn't speed up, not yet. He liked the power he had over the man, moving his hips in slow circles a moment, keeping each thrust shallow, not too deep, not too fast, counted out and dragging each feeling and sound from the demon as he possible could. Loving the way he withered, whimpering almost.

How he felt under his palm, twitching and hot against his hand. Trailing along the length of his arousal, and tracing it. Bodies sliding against the other, aching, moving deliberately slow, measuring each time he settled fully inside Crowley to when he's barely even in. Spikes of pleasure shot up his spine, making him feel like he was melting against him.

A few more minutes of this blissful torture before he finally pulled all the way out before slamming back in; rough and deep, a choked moan breaking passed his lips, hand wrapped around the demons arousal tightening it's grip, rubbing harder, his hips grinding harder against the demon, brushing against that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, by the way the demon jerked beneath him. The hand not gripping his arousal dug against his hips as he moved deeper, a sigh brushing his lips.

"There, Robert, ah- there," Crowley cried breathlessly, words almost indecipherable from all of the other sounds he was making, "don't stop, please, _please don't stop._"

He felt the hunter's tightening grip around his arousal, felt the heat of skin sliding together, the way he seemed to know exactly what the demon wanted, even before he knew himself, giving it to him. Crushing himself against Bobby's body, Crowley could feel himself losing all sense of rhythm, hips bucking in juddering, sharp movements and twitches running like shocks through every muscle.

Bringing his arms up and around the hunters back, he held their bodies together, he didn't want him any further away than he had to be, couldn't let him go now. Legs wrapped around Bobby's hips so that Crowley was all but hanging on him, frenzied sounds tearing from his lips every time the hunter pushed against that spot inside him.

"So close," he whimpered, "Almost…"

He lost all sense of rhythm, rutting harder and quicker, the pressure building up inside of him until it began to almost hurt, the way it settled, building and building and building, but he didn't stop. He thrust further, loving the way the demon dug into his back, clung to him like his life depended on him, listening to the nonsense dripping from his mouth like a faucet.

Feeling encased against the other heated body, sweat slicked sliding against each other. Trailing open moth kisses against the flushed skin on the demons neck, feeling himself nearing the end, how it push and pressed against him the harder he moved, the rougher he bucked and jerked his hips, a low moan running along his throat, falling from his lips like melting chocolate. The sound of their bodies smacking against each other, the sound obscene but sent shivers up his back, breath coming out hard and terribly uneven, picking up as he neared.

Bobby couldn't hold back much longer, snapping his arms up the demon body, holding his sides strongly, elbows pushed back as he held the man in place. Dropping his face against the demons neck, burying his face and trying desperately to drown out his sounds.

Crowley turned his head slightly as Bobby lay down against him, kissing his face as he buried himself and listening to the sounds he made, muffled against his skin, letting him hear his own. He could feel everything mingling together in sighs and moans and erratic breath, the sound of bodies moving against one another, and distantly the sound of rain hammering on the windows. He closed his eyes and soaked in every sound, getting lost in everything, stepping up the edge of their climax together.

Moving one hand down to the base of Bobby's spine, Crowley pulled him in as deeply as he could, hearing the guttural sound that the hunter made in response. He could feel his arousal pressed up against the others body, everything quivering as with one last thrust he felt Bobby let go.

It only took a moment, knowing that Bobby had finally fallen over the edge, for the demon to follow. His movements stilled for a few seconds, mouth open in a silent exclamation of the hunter's name, and then he was grinding his hips upwards into the others as hard as he could, everything within him exploding, feeling himself tighten and spasm and release as he held the hunter close.

Bobby cried out as he hit his climax full force, the sound muffled against the demons neck, his hips moving sporadically as he finally came off his high, his hips finally stilling, the heat from the demon splashing against their stomachs, how everything tightened around him, gasping at the impossible feeling as he finally came back to himself.

Bobby captured the demons mouth one more time, slow and lacking that heated passion from before, tender against his lips before pushing himself to his hands and knees, adjusting himself before pulling out. Bobby lifted up slightly, his mouth ghosting over the demons mouth, nose brushing against his lovers.

Bobby slid himself out of the demons spread legs, dropping to the side of him and onto his back. Trying to catch his breath, head falling against his pillow, the bliss finally drifting away, and lingering on content.

Crowley smiled at the sweetness of the kiss, marveling at how different this all was to anything he'd ever experienced before. Every tumble he'd had for as long as he could remember had been rough and fast, usually tinged with a feeling of shame or guilt, his partners rarely wanting to be seen with him in the light of day, or the shadows for that matter. He was used to being a dirty little secret, but not at all accustomed to being treated as though he really mattered before, during _and_ after the fact.

He knew he should clean himself up, but for this moment he just wanted to lay with Bobby and bask in the afterglow. Rolling himself slightly onto the side he watched the hunter as he slowly regained his composure, growing calmer and more still. Reaching out a hand he placed it gently on the others chest, just above his heart, and felt the beats as they became more regular again.

He took in the countless red scratches that covered the hunters body, the bright bruised love bites that decorated his neck, knowing his own body was most likely in a similar state. He felt a throaty laugh welling up inside him, letting his fingers trace over the marks on Bobby's neck. "You're going to have quite some explaining to do if anybody sees those. Bobby Singer has a naughty side, such a shock!"

Bobby hummed, wrapping an arm around the demon, his other resting on his abdomen. "Not sure if I've got somethin' layin' around somewhere that might cover it up around guests." He muttered idly, "Doubt I own any turtle-necks, and I sure as hell don't own any make-up." The thought made him chuckle, "I could just tell the truth, but leave out a few details. Have them figure it out themselves."

He brushed a few loose strands of hair from the demons face, "Unless you've got a better idea, that is." His eyes roamed over the love bites littering around the demons neck and chest, the bruises on his hips and thighs that weren't going to fade for a while, that was for certain. He hoisted himself slightly, moving to his side, holding himself up by his elbow. Bobby grabbed the blankets underneath them, maneuvering himself slightly before pulling the sheets on him and Crowley, feeling the chill of the room temperature once the initial heat had subsided.

"Crowley," He said after a moment, trailing a hand over the others shoulder, tracing the love-bites and the scratches with his index finger. "I have a good idea on whats going on here, but-" he paused, wondering how he should word this, "Are we going to continue doing this?" He asked quietly, curiously, "The message I'm getting is that this won't be a one-time deal, but are we talking-" _Relationship? Fuck buddies? _Bobby didn't know how to just come out and say it, "I just want to know what I'm getting into, if that's what's goin' on. I don't want to get invested into this thing we have goin' if its-" _Not what you want _"Not what I think it is." The words were at the tip of his tongue, they always were, but they never wanted to come out the way he wanted them to.

"No turtlenecks in those drawers? Maybe you should invest in one, the one man Beatnik revival…" he teased, giving the hunter a playful look. "Or let them look, give the rumor mill some fodder, let's wind them up."

Reaching for the bedside table, he fished some tissues from a box and cleaned himself up as quickly as he could, not wanting to make a mess of the bedding. Then he crawled beneath the covers, nestling a little closer to the hunter and sighing appreciatively at the way he traced his fingers over the marks on his skin.

"Oh you do, do you?" he said, eyes fixed on Bobby's and twinkling mischeviously, "What's it feel like to have me wrapped around your little finger… or all of them?" He let the question hang in the air for a moment, but then saw the worry flicker in the hunter's eyes, the way his voice grew so serious, had that little tinge of fear on the edges.

Reaching out his hand, he brushed it gently against Bobby's cheek, running his thumb over his lower lip and then stretching to push a stray hair from his face, the same way the hunter had done for him many times. They sat in silence for a few moments, Crowley thinking carefully, wanting to give him an honest, meaningful answer. He deserved it, for all the mans gruffness the demon knew he'd entered into something with somebody who was actually rather sensitive at heart, who genuinely needed to know the answer to that question.

"Not a deal, sweetheart. Certainly not a one-time deal, this means more to me than any kind of deal ever has," he looked up at him, wanting him to know he was sincere. "You want total honesty? Lay it all on the table, heart on my sleeve, hope to die honest? I want _this_, want _you_, want_ us_ to be…" he stopped, trying to muster the right words, both of them so prone to becoming tongue tied in the face of their emotions. "What I wouldn't give for you to be invested in me darling, I am in you, couldn't you already tell? Mooning around here just waiting for this, scared it would never happen, dreaming that it would… I know what I am, but I have my saving graces. I'll give you anything, if you'll take it, if you really want it… really want _me_. I'd give you the Moon," he chuckled, "and I do mean that literally."

Bobby could feel the tension leaving his shoulders, his body, upon hearing those words. Liked knowing where they stood, because he did- He wanted this, wanted him, that it wasn't only about sex or pleasure. There was an honest sincerity behind the demons voice he never imagined he'd hear, and it really set him back in balance, set him aright. Bobby chewed on his lower lip, thinking over what he said. Had he really been waiting for this? Him? Why hadn't he ever noticed before? He felt this gnawing guilt for not having seen sooner, the signs were all there, the subtle and not so subtle, he just never noticed.

Maybe it's because he never really saw himself as a 'person of interest'. He knew he wasn't the most attractive or the most charming- To be honest, he couldn't imagine why anyone would even give him a second glance, but then again, there was Karen, and now here was Crowley.

Bobby contemplated as he moved his hand from his shoulder down to his hip not pressed against the mattress, the gesture not sexual as he brushed against the bruised skin, where his fingertips dug into soft skin from before. Tracing the marks idly before smiling to himself.

"Good," He muttered finally, watching the covers shift ever so slightly as the demon breathed, "I may not be much, but I'll give you more than I would ever take," He moved forward, lips ghosting over the demons, "You're more than I could ever ask for." He pressed his lips against the demons before pulling away.

Crowley's eyes fluttered closed at the kiss, and he leaned into it for a moment, letting his nose rest against Bobby's cheek when they broke apart. These were such little things, kisses that were just kisses instead of contracts, feeling a touch that was more like a feather than a fist, having something that he didn't go into with that gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach or come away with in a fit of rage.

Ducking his head under the covers slightly, he watched the way the hunter's fingers traced over his hip, the way they lingered on the bruises that were blossoming on his skin. "If we keep this up I'm going to be nothing but a walking hickey," he laughed, the sound strangely sweet, "I'll be forced to hide out here with you until they heal… and at this rate, it'd be years before anybody saw my face again."

Then, gingerly, he leaned over until he could rest his head on Bobby's chest, lowering it as though he expected the hunter to jerk away, a nervous breath catching in his throat. He looked up at him, asking silently if this was alright.

"I'm not something anybody would ever ask for," he said, voice low, "I'm what turns up when you're waiting for something else. Is this worth the trouble for you? You think all those hunters out there won't absolutely lose their minds when they figure this out?"

"Crowley," Bobby started, furrowing his eyebrows together, he stumbled on his wording a moment, pausing as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. He eventually just sighed, figuring the truth was a lot easier than trying to censor what he really wanted to say. He brushed his hands along the demons hair, letting him know that he didn't mind. "I'm gettin' old, Crowley." He said after a moment, "I'm part of a generation of hunters that's long sense disappeared. I'm of a dying breed, and last of a generation of hunters, _good _hunters. People far more experienced than I may ever be, and I've seen my fair share."

"I'm getting too old to hide behind some damn standard that's been set up for Hunters. I don't care what kind of troubles that may come if I want you by my side; If I want you there, I'll sure as hell fight to have you there dammit, and ain't nobody goin' to come around and dictate my own decisions." He paused, looking away from the demon, averting his eyes as he tried to work through what was flowing through his mind, sorting it, trying to put it all into words that might make some actual sense. "My days are numbered," He said slowly, "They have been the moment I joined hunting, this thankless job, the fact I've survived as long as I have is a miracle in it's own, but I've been more than capable of holding my own as long as I can remember." He sighed, "I know the kind of backlash that's going to happen, even if we were to stop now, at some point someones going to catch on that this-" he gestured to them, to their naked bodies, "-had happened, and they'll come after me anyways, assuming you used your demon mojo on me or something equally ridiculous."

Bobby chewed his bottom lip in thought, looking back at the demon in his bed. "Well, if they're gonna lose their minds, might as well go big or go home." He chuckled quietly, brushing his fingers through his lovers hair almost idly, thoughtfully. "And don't say that 'bout yourself." Bobby glanced at the demon on his chest, "You're a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

Crowley winced at the hunters words, and his eyes filled momentarily with an immense fear before he could push it back down into the dark again. He tried for a smile instead, but it seemed to falter and wobble a little, as though he couldn't make it stick. Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath, focusing of the feeling of Bobby's fingers running through his hair, the heart beat that lay beneath his ear. Somehow that sound, so real and physical, made him feel worse, and he bit his lip, trying desperately to swallow this sudden feeling before it could escape. He could feel his eyes stinging, knowing that if he opened them there would be tears, and he just couldn't let the hunter see him cry, nobody had seen that.

"Don't remind me," he said, voice thick, "getting old, a dying breed, living on a bloody miracle and an hourglass that somehow got a little more sand than it was supposed to? Your days are numbered and mine are _endless_, what a pair we make."

He knew he was losing control of himself, words that he hated to even say just seeming to fall out of his mouth before he could stop them, but laying there, in a place that he wished he could stay in forever, reality suddenly seemed to hurt.

"You know, I spent years in the pit, went down in the 17th Century and came back up into the 21st. Every single moment feels like an eternity, at least when you're on the wrong side of the rack, and I didn't even last that long. You get so twisted down there, bent and broken until you've forgotten who you used to be, until you forget that you were ever anything but what you've become. More than that, you don't want to remember, can't _bear_ to, and you think that maybe if you embrace it, the torturing, the anger, if you let it take you over, eventually you'll forget altogether."

Putting his hand over the hunter's heart, Crowley steadied himself. He didn't know quite why he was telling Bobby this, was sure it would seem totally out of the blue, might scare the hell out of him, but he had to tell him.

"Over one hundred years I spent trying my best to be the worst. I was good at it you know, and I took pride in it. Then your bloody boys track me down, and before I know it I'm helping them, helping you, telling myself I'm doing it for all the right reasons, or all the wrong ones. Now this, somehow I've stumbled into something I've done very little to deserve, but I'm selfish and damn, I want to keep it. Hundreds of years of being bad, and it takes so few to make me think that maybe… maybe I could at least try to…"

His words seemed to run out then, and he opened his eyes, looking at Bobby, "You're stubborn as they come, everybody knows it, and tough, and yet you're still human. If this is what happens to me when I'm with you, what's going to happen to me when I'm not?"

Bobby was speechless, stumbling without words, uncertain to how he wanted to respond, how he could. The pain behind the others tone, how broken it seemed to sound when he spoke, distant and here, missing, lost and uneasy even. He dragged his fingers through the strands of hair, feeling the soft texture under his fingertips, feeling the words on the tip of his tongue, but just no way to form them, letting what Crowley said to him sink in, stick and linger.

"I-" He paused, "I don't know." He said quietly, "I don't know what's going to happen." And he didn't, he hadn't the slightest idea and that frightened him, but he didn't let it show. Brushing though the hair, calmly, moving in a steady and measured motion at the wrist, idly stroking, almost like it was absently minded. When the demon looked at him, his eyes looked pink, like they were irritated but the hunter knew better. Dragging his other hand, that wasn't playing with the demons hair, rubbing his shoulder warmly.

"I'm not gonna defend, what you've done, and I know you've done some downright awful things, most likely still do, you're a demon, I expect nothin' less, nobody does. I know some depraved shit goes on down there, I have two boys who still can't talk about it after all this time, and when they do, it's bits and pieces, and let me tell you that's all I ever care to know. Dean's one of the strongest, hard headed people I know, and Hell still cracked him, twisted him and broken him into somethin' awful before he began tossing people on the rack." Bobby paused, "I know hell does things to people, changes them, if I understand anything about Hell, then that's it. What you were as a human, isn't what you are once you step out, and I get that."

"Nobodies going to expect you to change in ways you can't, not me and certainly not anybody else." Bobby brushed some of the strands idly, contemplating, "I knew you did all those things, the torture among other things, before you came to my bed, and it didn't change how I looked at you, and it still doesn't." He wasn't sure if he was saying this right and that was bugging him. He wanted Crowley to know he didn't care about all the bad he did, that he understood, that he got it- That he can only empathize with the pain he endured to become what he was, because it's something he knows that compared to everything he's been through, no matter how painful, wouldn't measure up to what Hell did to him.

There were no words to say what he wanted to say to him, express to him. They all sounded wrong, self-centered, and downright arrogant. He has no idea what Crowley's been through, what changed him into the demon he was today, he didn't understand the full complexity of it, and they both knew that. Only those who've suffered through it themselves would know, and Bobby just didn't have anything to compare it to. Bobby bit his tongue, feeling unsure how to approach the subject any further. Hell had always been a bit touchy, with hunters and demons alike, there were things you just couldn't say and Bobby didn't want to step on any toes.

Crowley lay against the hunter for some time before he spoke again, feeling his fear begin to settle again as Bobby's fingers ran through his hair, never stopping. Something about the way he handled things, took everything in his stride or at least tried his very best to, had a soothing effect on the demon, and he found himself nodding. Even when he was openly admitting that he had no idea what was going to happen, something about the way he spoke was enough to help Crowley relax a little.

"You really mean that, don't you?" he asked, shifting his head a little higher on Bobby's chest. "you really _don't_ look at me differently. Everything I've done, I never thought I'd find anybody who could ever look past it. I'm not asking for forgiveness, a pardon, I know I'm pretty far past that at this point, but most people either want to believe they can forgive you, or otherwise utterly damn you."

Sitting up a little, Crowley reached to place a soft kiss on the others lips, letting his eyes linger for a moment on Bobby's before he pulled away and settled back down. "It's a rare person indeed that can have some inkling of what goes on downstairs and still have so much compassion. How I ended up in bed with one of them baffles me." He gave the hunter a little smile, not trying to trivialize what he'd just revealed, but rather to show that what he'd said had helped. "I didn't mean for that to take such a dark turn," his tone was apologetic, "seems all sorts of strange things start happening when you're happy for a change. Ironically having uncontrollable outbursts of sadness seems to be one of them."

Bobby smiled at that, brushing each finger through the soft strands, pushing them over and back again, "No need to apologize." He said after a moment, "If uncontrollable bouts of sadness are a side effect of being happy, then it's worth it then, right?"

He sighed, watching the demon a moment, "A lot of strange things are going on, not much we can do if we don't want to, right?" He chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought, "Strange cause's always have strange and sometimes strenuous effects." It was funny, actually, now that he really thought about it. It was a science really. "Cause being, two oblivious and blind idjits dancing around each other, effect being and causing, a lot of unnecessary baggage and cold showers at 2 in the morning." He chuckled, "Fix up the cause, and change it to being acting upon whatever-the-hell it is they're feelin' er goin' through, how ever you want to sum that up, effect of actin' on it leads to where we are now."

"Strange way to put it, but it's not exactly a normal situation we're in right now, considering." And it wasn't. King of Hell and 'Papa Supernatural', The go-to hunter of all hunters in America, sleeping together. A demon and a hunter sleeping together on it's own was strange, but given who they were, what they specialized in, it was all out of order, off center and off balance, but it felt right. Like they fit even when they weren't supposed to be able to.

"Not so very long ago I would have told you that very little is worth having to endure any amount of sadness, but," he let his eyes rest on Bobby, thinking about how differently he felt now, how much he would be willing to go through if it meant he could have this. "Since you're asking me now… it's worth it."

He chuckled at the way Bobby explained their situation, thinking that he couldn't have been more spot on if he'd tried. Taking hold of the hunters hand, he pulled it to his mouth, kissing it and letting his fingers rest against his lips.

"Two oblivious and blind idjits dancing around each other," he echoed, putting on his best imitation of Bobby's voice, "and just how many cold showers did you have to take on my behalf Mr Singer? More interestingly," he let his voice drop so that it was little more than a whisper, "did you ever just say 'sod the shower' and go with it? What terrible thoughts of me ran through your head in the dark?"

Bobby had to pause, feeling his cheeks heat up. Damn he had just said that, hadn't he? "Uh-" When the hell had metaphors changed into admitting. He know's he's slipped up, stumbling over his words again, feeling terribly flustered. "Uh, n-never, I've um-" He's so bad at this and he knows for a fact Crowley know's he's lying. The words sounding terribly pathetic to his ears even though he's the one saying it.

"Uh, maybe _once _or twice-" _Stop right now you're only making it worse. _But Bobby could feel the heat in his cheeks and chest, burning his skin in embarrassment. Fuck he's so bad at this, never having really thought he'd have to be confronted about it, and sure as hell not thinking he might let it slip.

To be honest, he'd been a little (and by a little he means ridiculously) attracted to the demon. He'd been able to keep the little feelings and the like in check for the most part, always reminding himself that for one- He was really the demons type (having falsely assumed), another being that Crowley was a demon, and that he was a hunter, and lastly that he wasn't gay; (He still didn't see it as gay- But more like Crowley-sexual). Sometimes, however, he'd wake up in the middle of the night from a rather obscene dream of him in the demon, varying from strange to just downright weird, but he'd had to run to the shower more than once to help 'kill the joy', and that had never been any fun. But waking up sweating and panting, from a _dream _was never exactly on the list of things Bobby would consider 'fun'.

And _maybe _once or twice, he just gave in, couldn't help it anymore. But it'd be a cold day in hell before he admitted it upfront. It was just _so _much easier than to fight it, and he just thought '_why the hell not?' _It wasn't like he had company, or was doing it in front of people. No, he was in the safety of his own home, under the covers of his own bed, he saw no harm in it if nobody found out. God, he felt like his face was on fire.

Crowley watched as Bobby faltered and stumbled over his words, face turning a shade of red that the demon didn't think he'd ever seen before. He raised an eyebrow as the hunter continued, trying to stifle a laugh at the way he was trying to pull himself out of the hole he'd made, getting himself even more flustered and embarrassed in the process.

"You alright there darling?" he asked, "wishing the ground would swallow you up right now?" Reaching out his hand, he brushed it against Bobby's cheek, feeling the heat of all that blood rushing to his face. "Or are you working on spontaneously combusting instead?"

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he edged himself closer until he could rest his head on Bobby's shoulder. "You're not the only one, if the walls of my office could talk they'd tell you some pretty colorful stories about the kinds of activities you've inspired…"

Bobby actually faltered a moment, his initial embarrassment subsiding (only barely, his cheeks still painfully red) The words sending an odd flutter to the hunters chest which he pointedly ignored, he was too damn worn out to be trying anything. Bobby shifted himself to give the demon head space on his shoulder, leaning against him, his hair brushing against his cheek.

Bobby would be lying if he said that what Crowley did when no one was watching didn't interest him. The thought of it left the hunter feeling exhilarated, almost strange in the best of ways.

He cleared his throat momentarily as he tried to bring himself off his high, trying to calm how downright flustered he was. "I doubt that if you were thinking of me that anything you did was colorful." He joked lightly, "More like egg white, with a side of old literature that even English teachers wouldn't bother to decipher." He ran a rough hand over his face, "-'can't be much of a sport if I'm the coach." He commented almost bashfully, however truthfully.

"Oh it's colourful alright love," Crowley retorted, voice flirtatious, "and don't knock that old literature before you've tried it, not everything is as dry as your monster hunting tomes you know. I could turn you onto things that would make your toes curl, written in the most exquisite language you've ever read. You'd be surprised how sexy that 'old literature' can get, I'll read some to you some time…"

He nuzzled in against the hunters cheek, feeling the brush of his beard against his head, lacing his fingers with Bobby's. He thrilled at the way he could make the other man blush, the excitement in his voice when Crowley said something seductive, the easy way they could play off one another.

"You're quite the coach kitten, and rather fun to play with, if I do say so myself. However," the demon gave Bobby a little push, "if we keep this up, you're going to end up in trouble and I don't think you could go another round. Give me something else to do, for your own sake."

"Good thinkin'." He replied evenly, wrapping his digits around the demons, clasping their hands together properly in thought. "Well-"

Bobby stopped short, hearing something, his ear practically twitching when a shrill almost silent ring pressed against his closed bedroom door. Sighing disappointingly, he knew he heard something. "Give me a moment," He commented idly, reluctantly letting go of the demons hand and sliding out of bed, his clothes were downstairs so he'd have to snatch them up when he grabbed the phone.

No matter how much he wanted to stay in bed all day long, and just lay around, he had to answer this. "I'll be right back." He said as he made his way out the door, not quite catching the look the demon shot his way when he left. He moved down the stairs quickly, walking into his kitchen and snatching up his jeans, pulling them on as he grabbed the phone. It wasn't one of his 'FBI' or 'CIA', it was what he liked to call the 'Hunters Hot-line'. Picking it up when he buttoned up his jeans.

"Yeah? What do you want?" His voice was gruff, like it normally is when he talks to hunters who can't tell the difference between a Vamp or a Siren. The voice came up on the other end, it was Dean.

He sighed tiredly at the voice on the other end, looking over at his shirt that was laying on the ground a few feet away. He leaned slightly towards it, catching it with his foot before bringing it to him, sliding it on as Dean explained the situation. Evidently Dean and Sam came across a kind of Norse 'mythological' creature. Not one of the gods, like Odin, Thor or Loki, but rather the types of things they went against. He muttered under his breath before telling the boy that he'd call him up whenever he found anything, hanging up the phone. He ran two tired hands over his face. He really didn't want to do this today, but he really didn't have much of a choice. Life didn't stop just because he wanted it to, even for a day.

Crowley waited for Bobby to pull out something he thought would be suitable and then took the clothes the hunter offered him, holding them up for inspection and shaking his head a little. "Led Zeppelin… jeans… oh hell."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took the jeans and pulled them on slowly. This was strange, really, really strange. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn anything other than his beloved suits, and there'd never been a situation that called for anything like this. Standing up, he laced the belt through the loops quickly and buckled it, then turned and picked up the t-shirt from the bed.

Holding it in his hands for a moment he gave Bobby a wishful look, hoping against hope that he would turn around and produce a proper shirt from somewhere, but it wasn't going to happen. Frowning and grumbling, he pulled the shirt on over his head, feeling how baggy it felt against him, how long it was.

"Oh bollocks," he swore, holding his arms out and looking at them with utter distaste. "I can see my arms Robert… this is not normal."

"If I had anything better, trust me you'd be wearing it." He smiled, looking the demon over, "However, I don't think my suit'll fit you." He stepped forward, examining the way the clothes fit his body. He was right about the clothing being baggy, but it just seemed to _work. _He couldn't put his finger on it. It looked- _Unnatural _to be honest, seeing the demon wear something other than the suits he prided himself in, but, it was either this or walking around naked, and although Bobby didn't mind the latter, Crowley had to wear something.

However, even though it looked different, weird even, that didn't mean it looked _bad. _Hell, he can't imagine Crowley wearing anything and looking bad, maybe he just had those kinds of faces, or maybe it was how he held himself. He could walk into a room full of politics and wear a clown suit and still seem to radiate complete and total control, it was just him, something with being the King of Hell might have a hand in that, or maybe it was just Crowley. Bobby wasn't really sure.

The hunter stepped forward and fixed how the shirt rested on the demons shoulders, adjusting it slightly. "I don't know, I don't think it looks bad at all. Besides," He brushed his hands over the others arms, "Nothing wrong with seeing your arms." _Nothing wrong with seeing you._

Crowley raised his hands to the hunter's chest, fiddling slightly with one of the buttons and looking up at Bobby with an almost shy look. Then he shook himself, giving a coquettish smile, "Well I suppose the plus side is, they're comfortable. I'm also choosing to believe that as a reward for wearing them, you'll be ripping them off me later."

He stood quietly for a minute or so, hands pressed to Bobby's chest, feeling his hands running over the demon's bare arms. He noticed the tenderness in Bobby's voice as he spoke, the way he looked at him as though he could never get enough of him, as though he could look at him all day. It was strange to be the subject of that kind of attention, to be looked at like he was wanted. Crowley liked the feeling it gave him.

Giving a last furtive glance towards his regular clothes, he turned back to the hunter, and pointed at the door. "So, what did I interrupt down there? You didn't look best pleased."

"Sam and Dean," Bobby responded, "Ran into some kind of Norse god creature or something like it. Never heard of what they described before," He breathed out, sounding tired, older, the weariness hitting his voice like a long day, "Always something with those boys, always something new, something that no other hunter has had any experience or even heard of, and they always seem to find them around every corner." He sighed, "I've got to figure it out, what they described was downright vague and I've got to somehow work off of that."

He felt tired already and he hadn't even opened a book. He had a job to do, and he never felt such a lack of motivation to d than he did in that moment; but he didn't have much of a choice. Either he laze's about, and risks the lives of others indirectly, or even Sam's and Dean's, or he gets to work. There was no real question with what he had to do, so he didn't mull on it too closely.

He sighed tiredly, "I should probably get to that," He pecked the demons lips before dropping his arms from the demon, turning to head out the door. "There's got to be a Norse god mythology encyclopedia layin' 'round here- somewhere."

Crowley went to follow after him, but then stopped short, not quite knowing what he should do. He'd seen the tired look on the hunters face, remembered the state he'd found him in when he first arrived the day before, how he'd been doing his research then too. Drinking himself slowly into oblivion, buried under piles of books, looking as though he hadn't slept it days. It wasn't a rare occurrence either, nearly every time Crowley had been to visit Bobby in the past he seemed to be in much the same situation.

"Need some help?" he asked, not quite knowing what he would do if the hunter said no. "Or some company? You always look…" he didn't know how to finish the sentence, always looked what? Tired? Frustrated? Fed up? Sad? "… like you could use some company." he finished weakly.

_Just tell me what I can do_, he thought, but didn't say anything further. _Give me something to do, anything, just don't make me leave like this, not now._

Bobby turned to look at the demon abruptly, surprise and shock evident on his face, unsure of how to respond. Nobodies ever offered to help him before, it was almost weird to hear the words. But, there was a sincerity that was evident on the demons face, like he just wasn't ready to leave yet, and Bobby got it, understood. He blinked before finally nodding. "Yeah," He waved the demon to follow him, "I'd like that." Having Crowley around might even help this go faster, having him to help finish sooner. That'd be nice, rather than looking through book after book, skimming worthless and useless chapters for hours on end by himself.

"Well, um." He lead the way back down the stairs to his library, looking around at the piles upon piles of books that were stacked shoulder high. However, he had a method to his madness, looking off where the couch sat, a high pile of books sitting there. "That's where the Norse god, and Greek mythology would be." He said, walking over, pulling down a few copies and handing them over to the demon, taking a seat on the couch.

Bobby gave him the brief description of what Dean told him over the phone. Like a massive sea monster in a human vessel, crawling around on land rather than hiding in the sea. Bobby hadn't heard of something like this, but he can remember it being something in these books, whatever it was. Patting the seat beside him for the demon to sit, placing some of the books on the floor as he scanned.

Bobby and Crowley had probably been at this for a while before he finally offered something for them to drink. Knowing he had a glass of Craig sitting somewhere from one of the demons previous visits. Coming back, watching the demon sitting cross-legged on his couch, a book on his lap and a note-pad resting on his knee, a pen sticking behind his ear. There was something strangely endearing about the way the demon worked, no matter how long- Like a kind of concentration on a level Bobby may never reach, or maybe he already had be just never noticed; handing the demon the glass as he took his seat beside him once again.

Crowley took the glass of Craig, giving the hunter an appreciative look and uncurling himself slightly from the position he'd gotten himself into. Raising it to his lips he took a sip, sighing as he visibly relaxed, the furrow that had been etched into his brow disappearing.

He looked at his notes, passing them to Bobby so that he could check them against his own. He looked back at the book in his lap, drawing his fingers over one specific part, tongue darting out over his lip absent mindedly. Taking the notebook back, he scribbled something more before handing it back.

It was strange how easily he fell into this role, how natural it felt to be curled up on the sofa, surrounded by books and batting ideas back and forth with the hunter. He'd always been good at analyzing, gathering his facts together, cross referencing. He'd spent enough time strategising on his own, locked up in his office for hours on end, to know how tedious it could get without somebody to help.

Stretching his arms and legs out in front of himself, almost cat like, he tucked his pen back behind his ear and sat back, crossing one leg over the other and nursing his drink.

"You do realize you're the only person I'd ever be an assistant for, I hope? How am I doing? Have we found anything yet?"

Bobby looked over his own notes, comparing them to the demons before standing up abruptly. "I think we've got a winner." He moves and places both notebooks on the demons lap. "_Hafgufa_," He pointed to the names they both had on. "Apparently it's like a large fish, that disguises itself as a large rock to wheel in sailors." The descriptions matched almost flawlessly. "I'm not sure why it's on land, or why the hell it's taking human hosts but iron doesn't sit well with it, nor does wood." He grabbed the books and pulled them over to his desk, scrawling down a few more things, something that might actually help the boys.

He dialed Dean soon after, explaining in as much detail as he could as to what they were supposed to do and how to deal with it. The only problem being is that the wood that can kill the damn thing was located off to the coast of the Greenland Sea, and they didn't have that kind of time. Dean ended up proposing the idea to Cas', and Bobby could hear the angels optimistic tone over the ear piece.

"_Thank's Bobby."_

"Don't mention it, but stay clear of it's front, and catch it on it's back, it's vulnerable there." Break the shell, kill the creature, simple as that. Dean hung up moments later, and Bobby placed away the phone. They had been working on this research for hours now, eyes heavy, rubbing them a moment and settling against the table.

Bobby looked up at the demon resting on his couch and smiled, "Thank you." He said after a moment, "I have no idea how long that would have taken if you weren't here."

Crowley was in the process of shifting a pile of books from the couch when Bobby spoke, and he stopped what he was doing to look at him, books in hand. At first he didn't say anything, simply took in the look on the hunters face, the smile, the gratitude, as though he'd thought the demon would really take off and leave him to do this alone. Then his face softened, and he gave a small shrug.

"I have my uses," he said, placing the books in his hand carefully on the floor. He moved another pile, and another, until the chair was clear. Pulling his legs up onto the sofa, he stretched out until he was laying down, rubbing a hand over his eyes and giving a small groan.

"Eyes are killing me now though, how do you do this all the time?" he asked, closing his eyes and settling himself further into the cushions. "If I'd known I was going to be doing this I'd have brought my glasses," he chuckled quietly to himself, "then again, if I'd known what I was going to be doing, I'd have probably completely forgotten them, and everything else as well."

He opened his eyes and turned to look at Bobby, seeing how tired he looked. Shifting over as far as he could into the back of the couch, he patted the space next to him.

"Come here love."

Bobby pushed himself off of his desk, making his way over to the couch, stepping over the piles of books and dropping next to the demon. The couch was warm under him from where they had been sitting and lounging on it, the hunter shifting himself so his arms wrapped around the other, not having a lot of space for them both to just lay there without overlapping somehow.

It felt _so _nice to just lay there and let his mind take a break, not entirely sure how long they had been there, only aware that it had been raining the entire time. Thunder having erupted outside on multiple occasions, the soft patter of water tapping against his windows in beat like a out-of-order metronome.

Bobby rubbed his eyes wearily, relaxing against the couch, against the demon. Both having that lingering inkish scent clinging to them one way or another, like decaying paper and it clung to them like a bad habit. He was quiet a moment before he finally opened him mouth. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Did demons need glasses? Did they inherit their vessels eyesight, or-? For some reason, leaning that the demon wore glasses probably had to be one of the more interesting things that happened today, not considering the obvious.

"Hm?" Crowley's voice was sleepy as he felt the hunter settle in against him, stroking his fingers idly over Bobby's arms and looking down at him. When the tension left his face, when his body relaxed and let go, he suddenly looked younger, less tough and more vulnerable.

"I don't think anybody knows that, except you I suppose," he said, voice low and soft. "Suit needed them, had quite a collection actually, I thought I'd try them out and they just stuck. I rarely need them with me, given that I'm not usually diving into the books when I'm with company, but yes… I do wear them."

He leaned down, resting his nose in Bobby's hair, taking in the familiar scent mingling with the musty scent of books, and enjoying the fact that he had the hunter laying against him for once. It seemed that Bobby was usually the one holding him, but there was something pleasing about having it this way around.

"Quid pro quo, I've told you a little something about me, how about you? You are rather a mystery, I'm sure there's plenty I don't know about you."

"Me?" Bobby chuckled lightly, "There's not much to say." Bobby mulled over his words, thinking about them. There's not much he can say, no much he knows would be appropriate to _even _say. He spoke Japanese, Latin and Greek fluently, but Crowley probably already knew that. He drew sometimes, and was pretty decent at it too, but it wasn't all that interesting. He knew how to play piano, knew most pop culture references off the top of his head because of Dean, flawless Latin to English and vise-versa translator, still gets pretty mad when the Library of Alexandria get's brought up in conversation and even knows several different techniques of hand-to-hand combat from traveling through Japan in his early hunting years. However, none of them were interesting, or seemed just like he was tryin' to show off or something.

"I had a dog, once." He said after a long pause, "An old Rottweiler named Rumsfeld, had him sense the later 90's till about late 2005." He chewed the inside of his cheek, "Sam and Dean had just stopped by, for the first time in years, their daddy still huntin' down Azazel- The easy years-" He stated the last part nearly bitterly, "Well, I heard a whinnin' outside, where I left him. He was layin' on the hood of a blue truck, or somethin' of the like, but when I looked out, Rumsfeld was gone and his chain was broken." He didn't have to finish his train of thought for it to be evident what happened. "Moments later, Meg showed up. Well, it didn't take two and two to figure out what she did."

He still missed his dog, always gave him company when he needed it the most. Even passed him books now and again when he had asked, he'd trained that dog real well. He sometimes thought about getting another, but it just never really felt right, Rumsfeld was a good loyal dog, and he know's it would be hell trying to replace him.

Crowley pulled the hunter in a little closer as he recounted what had happened to Rumsfeld, an apology for what Meg had done on the tip of his tongue. He held it back, thinking that it would seem trite or insincere, so instead he simply held him for the moment.

"Ah yes, Meg…" he said, an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice. "What a delightful creature she is, rather prone to little displays of all the power she thinks she possesses. Doesn't seem to realize that _actual_ power doesn't require you to flaunt it at any given opportunity."

The demon ground his teeth, feeling rather protective of the hunter, not missing the massive irony in that. He hadn't been top side when Meg had first appeared on the scene, hadn't had any control over her or what she did, and yet her actions still infuriated him.

"As for a Azazel, only a hunter could look back and call those the 'easy years', though with everything that's happened in the meantime I can't say you're wrong. How times change, how_ things_ change, though I suppose when you start throwing angels into the mix they have a habit of doing that. The rules keep changing and we're all running ourselves ragged trying to keep up."

Bobby chuckled sadly, "Yeah, well, those were the days." He said unironically, letting himself be dragged into the demons hold, relaxing against his touch, sighing softly against him. "Never really had to go against Azazel on my own, never really had to meet the guy head on. Dean took care of him before I had to step in." Bobby muttered, "And angels? Just loads of crazy- Cas' being the exception to the mix, maybe even Balthazar, although where he stands is still a bit off to me."

Bobby picked at the clothing a minute absentmindedly, sighing wearily. It's been a long day, and maybe he felt a bit off due to it not being as hard as it usually was, or maybe because Crowley was here it didn't seem so bad.

The hunter looked around almost idly, taking in the books, listening to the rain outside, seeming to come down harder. If it kept up like this Sioux might as well flood. Normally, he'd be a bit more worried when the weather took a turn for the worst, having to make sure all his books and such were still okay, no leaks, etc. But he just couldn't be any less motivated to actually do something about it. Bobby remembered the conversation they had the night before when Crowley first came by, a little intoxicated, tired and weary of everything, he opened up and Bobby remembered him saying '_what's it like to be needed?' _And Bobby also remembers that he came him a lacking response, something vague and unsure because he wasn't certain how to go about saying it.

He didn't say the words out loud, but he knew the feeling. _This is what it's like to be needed._


	2. Chapter 2

_You sound so sad love_, the demon thought as he watched the way Bobby looked around, every movement filled with fatigue, every word heavy somehow. Taking the hunters hands in his own, he held them against him, pressed over his heart. Nestling further into the couch, he held the others hands for a few more moments before gently turning him so that he was laying on his side, allowing Crowley to curl around him.

Wrapping his arms around the hunter, he placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, holding him tightly. Pressing his face into Bobby's hair he breathed in the smell, feeling awfully helpless. He was the King of Hell for pities sake, he had a reputation for being able to take anything he wanted,_do_ anything he wanted, could manipulate and swindle his way into or out of anything.

More than that, although he wasn't very often inclined to do so, he was able to give pretty much anything he wanted as well. The Winchesters seemed to be rapidly working that one out, judging by the way they called on him whenever they needed something dark and difficult to obtain, keeping that bloody angel of theirs from wiping him clean off the map. If they scratched his back, he'd always been able to scratch theirs, when he felt like it.

Yet, faced with something as human and seemingly simple as sadness, he felt uncomfortably powerless. He couldn't take it away simply because he wanted to, and he had no idea what he could give to make it better. He laughed quietly to himself, although the sound had no real humor to it. He'd move Hell, Earth and the whole bloody Cosmos to please the hunter, to make him happy, but he could never turn back time, undo the things that would make Bobby feel this way. How cruel it was that the things the hunter most wanted to keep seemed to be the exact things he lost in quick succession, and the things he didn't want seemed to arrive daily.

"Azazel was a nasty piece of work," the demon mused, "seemed to manage the rather impressive feat of being both disturbingly intelligent in some areas whilst being unbelievably moronic in others. No sense of self preservation whatsoever, let his ego get the better of him. We do seem to have that flaw, on the whole, nobody seems to remember that you never get so good, so powerful, that somebody somewhere can't come along and take you out. Angels have the exact same problem, funny how alike we are, when you get right down to it. Just look at Lucifer." He rested against the hunter for a while, listening to the rain falling, feeling Bobby's chest move against his hand.

"How is it that somebody like me ends up with something like this, and somebody like you ends up… well, with something like this?" he asked, "If I could send you back, back to before any of this, if I could take this whole bloody world and turn it around for you, I would."

Bobby wasn't entirely sure if he should laugh or cry at that, at the sincerity behind the demons voice, the way it was intoned so softly, carefully. Having been abused and ignored as a child, living a lonesome life from then on until he met Karen, after Karen died and he met up with Rufus, his life spiraled down from where it begun. Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business. All those years of work, helping people and maybe only a handful of them actually thanked him for what he did; and to have him tell him- Well, all these sweet nothings, was different. Was the nicest thing anyone's probably ever said to him, to be totally honest, and the truth really hurt.

Bobby settled on neither crying or laughing, but rather smiling. He knew that if he were to do the original latter, that'd they would be hysterical, one way or another and he really didn't need to break down now, not after everything was going to good. Playing out for him in the end, and going his way for once.

The hunter squeezed the demons hands, having a vague feeling that he was unsettled by his own lack of enthusiasm. Bobby hated reminiscing in bad memories, knew it brought out some part of him that's been broken for a long time, and he didn't need to be showing it off like a trophy. He squeezed his hands as an apology, even if it wasn't really needed, he squeezed them to let him know he was okay and that the sediment was very much appreciate.

"This '_Something like this' _isn't as bad as he thinks he is." Bobby muttered, smiling up at the demon, "Could be a lot worse, you know." He shrugged, "You could be cupid."

Crowley looked down at the hunter, grimacing dramatically, and then a smile spread across his face and into his eyes. "No kidding, can you imagine me running around the streets of America, toting a crossbow and wearing nothing but a diaper? Actually, don't answer that, somehow I_ can_imagine it, angels and their tendencies to burn people's eyes out would have nothing on me then."

Tracing his fingers over Bobby's arms, Crowley thought about what he'd said, his humor not withstanding. That 'this something else', that _Crowley_wasn't as bad as he thought himself to be. Looking down at the man in his arms, the demon wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was all real. At the same time he didn't dare, in case it wasn't, in case he'd just be shaken back to reality and find himself back in his office, caught up in another one of the hundreds of fantasies he'd had about this very thing happening. The thought made him shudder and hold a little tighter to the hunter, afterall he'd woken up from dreams that felt this real before.

"You know," he said, pulling himself out of those thoughts, "you should let me take you out, or take you to my place… one of them anyway. The weather is putting on a show for us, all that rain and thunder… romantic don't you think? You cooked me breakfast, let me return the favor with dinner… if you manage to come out on the other side unscathed, we'll call it a success."

Bobby let out an actual laugh, like a real laugh that came from deep in his throat that seemed to bubble up until it passed his lips. He rubbed a warming hand on the demons arm, before nodding, "Yeah, actually, that sounds nice for a change." He responded, "One standard however, no human remains." He knew Crowley wouldn't, but it didn't hurt to put it out there, even when he only half meant it.

He leaned over and kissed his lover firmly on his lips, cupping his face with one hand before leaning back, eyes running over the demons face. Making sure he was real, this was all real. He felt like he was dreaming, floating on a cloud he was too familiar with to not think it was real, how it fell perfectly off balance and into place where it didn't belong and it was perfect in it's own make-shift way.

He liked touching the demon, feeling him under his fingertips like he'll never be able to do it again, and that thought frightened him. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to the demons lips, hitting the corner of his mouth. "I'd make you breakfast any day."

"Remind me to make you laugh like that more often love," Crowley's voice was tender as he took in the way Bobby's eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way the sound seemed to start as a rumble and build until it couldn't be contained. "You should always be made to feel that good."

Pouting with mock disappointment he gazed down at the hunter, eyes glimmering mischievously. "Are you trying to spoil my fun? That was the first thing that came to mind!" He leaned down to place a kiss on Bobby's mouth. "I suppose I can make an exception, for you."

A look of surprise crossed his face as the hunter leaned in to kiss him, feeling the sudden intensity of it, the emotion in it. He didn't know what had crossed Bobby's mind in that moment, but he knew it mattered that the hunter knew he was here, really and truly. Pulling him into a longer kiss, the demon placed a hand on his neck, holding him there. Eventually he let them break apart, keeping his lips close to the others and whispering, "Woah… I'm not going anywhere darling, not without you."

Reluctantly he pulled himself away, getting up and stretching before offering a hand to Bobby. "Come on, I'm going to show you a perk of trade. Beats driving hours on end any day."

Bobby didn't want this to ever stop, his nose brushing against the demons when his lover spoke, chuckling as the demon moved over him and slid off the couch, offering his hand.

Bobby knew exactly where this was going, and although he never really had to do it before, apparently it wasn't all that pleasant. However, that was coming from Dean who doesn't like traveling without the Impala, and he did all the traveling with an angel of the lord. There was a distinct difference between a demon and an angel of the lord, and there was a distinct difference between Crowley and Castiel, so he tried not to think too deeply on it when he took the demons hand.

He was swiftly helped to his feet, snatching his shoes off the floor. He wasn't sure what kind of rules the demon had, and he never really knows what may occur for him to need them anyways. He moved to the desk to lean on a moment as he slipped his shoes on. "All I'm sayin' I'm expectin' you to be a better cook than me, so I'm setting the bar for you low." He said lightly, adjusting himself before standing in front of the demon. "Ready whenever you are."

Reaching out for the hunters hand, Crowley pulled him in close, wrapping an arm around him. Whilst he could easily transport them with nothing more than a touch, he wanted to make sure Bobby felt secure.

Then there was a fluttering of fabric and a rippling of the air as they vanished from the hunters house, reappearing in front of a large house set against tall trees on the edge of a forest. Crowley held the hunter steady, knowing that humans could have some unpleasant side effects from the travel. Then he led him up to the front door, opening it and stepping inside.

The house was cosier than Crowley suspected most people would assume, with rain pattering against the windows and casting shadows over the walls. Taking Bobby into the kitchen he looked around, "I hardly ever come in here… Never have the inclination or the company, before you."

Leaning over to place a kiss on the hunters lips he wandered over to where the cooker stood against the wall. "What do you fancy?" He asked, hoping he would know how to make whatever he asked for.

Bobby felt the initial discomfort of traveling via-demon before settling, unsteady on his feet for a moment as Crowley held him in place. Bobby finally caught himself moments later before taking in the large building in front of him. It was much- Nicer, than he thought it would be. Having vaguely expected something along the lines of 'stoney' and 'unforgiving'. However, now that the hunter really thought about it, Crowley didn't seem the type.

The place was huge, and had a sort of warm feel to it. Edging on modern and Victorian, and it spoke levels about Crowley that Bobby had only ever been vaguely aware of. Tree's cover the house from all directions, holding it in and hiding it away from every little thing; no clear sighting of any kind of civilization as far as he could tell.

It was even more extravagant from the inside.

Bobby was taken aback by how nice everything was, simple and extraordinary in small ways. Cluttered and spacious, and something else along those lines. He shrugged to the demon before responding, "Anything sounds good, to be honest." He paused, really unsure. He wasn't a very picky person, considering, and he only ever ate what he knew how to make, which, to be honest, really wasn't much.

But if he remembered that morning as well as he did, Crowley hadn't even eaten something as simple as pancakes either in a really long time, if ever. And he didn't doubt Crowley knew what he was doing in the kitchen, he thought he might as well chose something simple for the time being. If they wanted to go into something more out-there, then they'd so that, but for now. "Um, ever tried pizza?"

Crowley watched the way the hunter took in his surroundings, eyes scanning everything and seeming to like what he saw. The demon found himself feeling unusually bashful, realising just how much he wanted Bobby to like his home.

"Pizza? I've tried it. A long time ago, but then a lot of the things I've done were a long time ago." He stopped short for a moment, always feeling a little wary about bringing up things from his past. "Sounds simple enough, but I'll have to make a quick trip for ingredients."

Rather than simply teleport out of the room, Crowley made an effort to go out into the hall. He was gone for ten minutes or so before he strode back into the kitchen with an armful of bags. Placing them on the counter, he pulled out a bottle of wine and turned to show it to the hunter. "I went to the liberty of picking up a few other little things, wine, candles and dessert, if the food goes badly this will be my apology."

Turning back to the counter he began pulling everything out of the bags, then rolled up the sleeves of Bobby's shirt and got to work.

Bobby smirked, letting his lover work and trying to stay as much out of the way as possible, taking a seat where ever he could. Finding it strangely endearing how the demon rolled up his sleeves; Bobby imagined that Crowley did that before setting to work, considering anything he really did, regardless of what he was wearing, like an old habit.

He watched as the demon worked, motions fluid and graceful with every little thing he did. He liked watching the way he moved, how he figured out a slight problem and fixed up the portions.

"Do you ever eat?" Bobby heard himself asking, leaning against the counter from where he was seated, "I don't know, you just seemed the type who would stuff himself silly just because you could without any consequence." If he knew anything about demons, they had an extremely high tolerance for both alcohol, and food. A metabolism like he couldn't even believe.

The demon worked quickly, moving around the kitchen as though he used it every day and feeling strangely comfortable. Finally he slid the pizza into the oven and came to sit opposite Bobby.

"Not so much, you lose the desire for food quite quickly and then you just stop thinking about it altogether. You want different things, things I won't regale you with, things you know you should be disgusted by. That's when you know you've just watched your last shred of humanity slip away, when you can eat what we eat and not bat an eyelid." The demon's voice was even, surprisingly calm given the subject, and he watched Bobby to gage his reaction. "Honestly, there's never been a time that I've even considered wanting to eat like this. It hasn't been all that long that I've had the presence of mind to really _want_ things the same way you would want them, the same way any human wants them. If I'm a devil now, the way everybody supposes, you'd never be able to believe what I was like when I first crawled out of Hell. Rabid dogs have more self-composure, loathe as I am to admit it."

Crowley reached across the table, taking the hunters hand in his and holding it lightly. "Every desire a demon has is utterly twisted, every one is stronger, hunger, lust, violence. We're led by them, controlled, a good number of us mindless in the face of them. The higher you climb up the hierarchy the smarter you become in how to get what you want, but the driving force doesn't change. Then sometimes, so rarely that I've never even heard of it, a demon manages to break the hold of those desires for just a moment, something bigger comes along and wipes the slate clean for one second, and that's enough for something huge to start happening…"

He looked at the hunter, not wanting to promise anything, not trying to hide his true nature, but hoping he would realise just how much of an effect he was having on Crowley. Even now, sitting here in a house nobody else had ever seen, the demon was beginning to question just what his 'true nature' really was, something he'd been sure of for decades upon decades.

"It's hard to imagine you actin' like anythin' else," He ran a thumb idly over the demons hand that clutched his own. "You have these mannerism you don't find every day in normal folk, and considering you're a demon, it's even more rare." That sounded funny to the hunters ears, but he hoped the 'one of a kind' message he was aiming for was still loud and clear as he intended.

Looking up at the demon, when his own message, came clear to him, in it's own vague and non-direct way. Bobby got it, he always seemed to anyways- always just sort of knew, like second nature. It's strange how those types of things work.

Crowley had a bit of an effect on him as well, however, he wasn't sure if it was as profound as the demon was silently implying. His was a bit more subtle, but there was nothing wrong with it, no matter if it was just a slight change, a slight shift, or a rather large one, it always seemed to come out the same going either directions, only ever depending on who it's effecting.

"You flatter me darling," Crowley smirked, although he did look quite pleased at what the hunter had said, "the daringest devil you've ever met, good to know somebody else agrees with me on that. I'm what happens with a rather strong sense of self-control, mixed with a healthy amount of loathing for the vast majority of my own kind. Then again, I don't need to like them to be able to control them, rather helps that I don't in fact. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Standing, he gave the hunter a teasing look before leaving the room to find some more appropriate clothes. He returned ten minutes later, with the scent of food starting to fill the kitchen. He'd put on the usual black suit and shoes, but had chosen his red tie instead of the usual silver. He didn't wear it often, but on a rare occasion he rather liked it. He'd taken a few moments to put on a cologne as well, a rich, warm scent without being overpowering.

Giving Bobby a long look, he made his way over to the oven, pulling it open and taking out the pizza. Resting it on the side, he set about cutting large pieces and placing them onto plates. These he carried over to the table before returning for the wine, two large glasses and a pair of candles which he placed in their holders and lit with a touch.

"I have absolutely no idea how this is going to taste, nor whether pizza and wine should _ever_ cross paths with one another, but please try to keep the vitriol on the gentle side."

Bobby eyed the demon when he walked back in, chuckling softly to himself when he noticed the attire. Crowley was the only person he knew who thought a suit was 'something comfortable'. The shared a glance before the demon worked on getting the pizza out, setting up the drinks and candles after he did so before taking his seat.

"It'll be fine, it's pretty hard to mess up making pizza." Bobby chuckled, "Never had wine and pizza before together, so this'll be an experience for the both of us." He glanced at the food on his plate, adjusting how he sat to scooting closer. The pizza looked really good, actually, and smelled even better. It didn't look too greasy or overdone.

He paused before grabbing a slice, "Alright, if I'm going to eat this, you need to take a bite the same time as I do," There was a good reason behind this, he swore, "If it's bad you can't back out if I make a face." And so he's not the only one who gets food poisoning. He didn't doubt Crowley's cooking skin, and to be totally honest it looked delicious, but it's better not to take any chances by yourself, and for the consequence to be spread out. He then picked up the slice, waiting for the demon to do so as well, and took a bite.

"Unless it's _impossible_ to mess it up, I'd hold my tongue if I were you," he chuckled, picking up a slice and inspecting it for a moment. "Good to know that you'd be determined to take me down with you, if it comes to that. Comforting, really."

Matching the hunters movements, Crowley took a bite. For a moment his face held an expression of concern, though whether he was more worried about the taste or what Bobby would think, he couldn't tell. Then he relaxed, nodding with an impressed expression. "Not bad, and also significantly less messy than what I chose for breakfast so that's something." He took a sip of the wine, savouring it, "and that cost me so much that if shouldn't be anything less than delicious. It's not my usual taste, but it's good."

"Now, I think I've bolstered myself enough with my own quite probably biased review, what about you? Should I be breaking out one of those terrible 'kiss the chef' aprons? Or directing you swiftly to the bathroom?"

Bobby shifted in his seat once he took the first bite, half expecting it to bite back. However, much to his satisfaction, it didn't, tasting rather good to be honest. Warm and cheesy, not too seasoned, and tasted balanced, like a pizza should. Bobby was just glad he didn't keel over, not to mention it didn't even remotely taste like cardboard so that's a feat all in itself.

"Not bad," He murmured, trying not to speak with his mouth full, swallowing. "Maybe not Gordon Ramsay worthy, but it's good." He tilted his head towards the demon, dropping his eyes from Crowley back to his food. "Really good, actually. Where'd you learn to make food like this?" He questioned, taking another bite. And it really was good, tasting even better when he realized how hungry he really was. Haven't really eaten anything all day, considering Crowley and him were shoved neck deep into a case neither were familiar with.

He took a drink of the wine the demon provided, it was a lot sweeter than what he was used to drinking, not having the same burn he as used to, running smoothly down his throat when he drank. Tasted pretty expensive, whatever brand it was, it was good, however, feeling a little strange drinking wine in the first place. That was something he didn't usually indulge himself in, always too expensive and it always seemed like something that should be indulged in socially, and Bobby just wasn't all that social outside of hunting when it came down to it. However, it was a nice sort of strange, one that held him on a comfortable level rather than holding him on a ledge.

Crowley relaxed, a small smile playing across his lips at the hunters words. He took another bite of his own food as he considered the question, chewing thoughtfully and then swallowing. "I'll try not to take that Ramsay comment to heart," he joked, giving Bobby a gentle kick under the table, "as for how I learned, well, when you have infinite time and only ever sleep as a bit of a novelty treat, you tend to learn how to do a lot of things. Still, it's at least half luck, I can't say I've spent much time at all in a kitchen, you can know the theory inside out and still be technically terrible. Just wait until you see some of the other things I know how to do, you'll forget all about this, and a fair few other things besides."

Watching Bobby take a sip of the wine, the demon couldn't help but laugh. Taking his own glass he did the same, "a small part of me thought you might not even drink it, I know it's not our usual fair. I saw the candles and got carried away with everything else, and I wanted to know what this," he gestured between them, "would look like in reality. If there's any stage in a… Well, in a relationship, to do things like this then it must be in the beginning."

Crowley kept his focus purposefully on the food, milling over the way those last words had felt on his tongue. He added, "and if this is only this, just now, then at least it's memorable."

Bobby glanced up at the demon when the word 'relationship' seemed to fall off his tongue. Crowley was looking down at his food almost like he could stare holes into it, when he amended what he said previously, and Bobby understood the initial lake of enthusiasm near the end. He bumped his foot against the others under the table to get his attention, not really wanted to reach over and grab him when he's been holding a pizza for the time.

"It'll only be a 'just now' kind of situation if we let it, and that's where we either put our foot down, or we don't. Just kinda depends, I s'pose." He set his food down, and gave the demon a pointed look, glancing over at the candles and chuckling. "No, I think your right about the candles though," He started, "Start those off at the beginning. It's the 'charm' stage, or whatever you wanna call it; 'Honeymoon stage' is another term for it. Dean uses that a lot- Like what Him and Cas' are going through without either of them knowing about it." Minus the frequent eye-fucking, "I'm only 3% sure however, so I wouldn't take my word to heart or put it in any presentation. So don't quote me on that," He glanced back up at the demon and couldn't help but smile faintly.

"_Over doing it, _wouldn't be the phrase I'd use to describe it, neither would getting _carried away. _It works for the occasion- and not because of terrible lighting." Bobby wasn't the funniest, but he knew when to be light and conversational when need be. It's always okay to be light as long as you don't start adding unnecessary puns, otherwise, it's all game.

"'Honeymoon' doesn't even begin to cover what's going on there," Crowley rolled his eyes, not quite knowing how to talk about two people who shared a deep loathing for him, and who had no problems showing it. "There are no words for that, except maybe 'extreme frustration for all involved', but it happens to the best of us, to some degree. I don't even want to _know_ how many cold showers are involved."

Finishing his food, he pushed the plate away slightly and wiped his fingers on a napkin that he fetched from the counter. Settling back in the chair slightly he looked at Bobby, almost not knowing what to say to him. He cleared his throat as though he was going to speak, then thought better of it and stopped himself. Then he started again, "have you ever been in a stranger position than this? It's like trying to make something with no instructions, no idea what it is that you're trying to create exactly, and you're doing it all in the dark. You think you know what you want, except that you feel as though you can't even admit that you want it."

He bit his lip, almost wishing that he could go back to the one sided flirting, seeing how many buttons he could push. This was unusual, and more terrifying than he liked to admit. Everything he wanted to say made him cringe, it sounded so weak, so unlike anything he ever thought about. If Bobby liked the demon as he was, he wanted to stay that way. How did cooking for him and letting the hunter see what unsettled him do that?

"Do you know what you want from me Robert? What version of Crowley do you want? I'm asking before I put my foot in it. This whole dance is wicked, wanting something so badly that you cannot stop thinking of all the ways you might ruin it. Demons aren't meant to be able to feel these things, I'm not meant to feel like this. I'm supposed to know what I'm doing, and you're not supposed to know that I don't."

_ It's like trying to make something with no instructions, _Bobby thought, replaying the others words, mulling over them, _no idea what it is that you're trying to create exactly, and you're doing it all in the dark, _and he was, he really was. The feeling of near anxiety that caught him in his throat before the words could slip through with all the things he wants to say, wanted to say, all those missed opportunities, gone.

It all sounded wrong to him, what he really wanted to tell the demon, much like he imagined he wanted to say to him. It always sounded wrong, petty even. Like putting it out there would make him seem less of what he really was, and from his understanding, it was effecting the demon just as much as it was getting to him. The thing is, demons just really weren't supposed to feel anything other than lust, hunger and hatred, anger, rage, all those negative and sinful emotions heightened and consuming it was all they had, all they flourished on.

He could only imagine what kind of mental turmoil the demon must be going through, trying to sort things out and putting things in places they didn't belong before but did now. He he must be trying to figure out the situation like a 9-step equation with no relevant answer that only lead to more equations and more until he was over welled.

Bobby shifted slightly, uncertain as to what to say before sighing. "Do I know what do I want?" He repeated the question, mulling over the words on his tongue, "I wouldn't have stepped into this if I didn't." He said after a moment, watching the demon, how he shifted, seeming off, "There isn't a specific version of you that I want. Just you, and every single version that's apart of you to come with it."

The hunter watched the demon with a steady gaze, furrowing his brows together slightly, not out of frustration, but out of concentration, watching each word slip from his mouth and what kind of reaction it provoked, if any. "Besides, it's not a bad thing to not know what you're doing, most people- er demons- don't. It's only bad when the person noticing is the one whose going to use it against you."

Crowley sighed, trying not to break the hunters gaze, watching the way the candlelight flickered and danced in the blue. He leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands for a moment. He took a deep breath, and another, trying to decide what he should do. If he was going to be honest with Bobby then it was going to involve him seeing the demon trying to figure things out, trying to understand situations and emotions that he either had no experience of at all, or that he hadn't experienced in so long that he couldn't remember how to handle them.

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to get off this ride you know," he said, voice quiet as he looked up at the hunter, "if two days of this is all it takes for me to lose almost every single one of my marbles, I'm afraid to think what will happen next. There isn't a single part of this that makes the slightest bit of sense to me, it's all based on emotions, most of which I managed to block out a long time ago. After all of the time I've spent thinking about you, you would think that I might have given at least a passing thought to what I would do if by some miraculous chance it ever actually _happened_. Somehow, in that moment when it shifts from the endless daydreams to reality, everything changes. Then before you know it you're going to hell in a bloody hand basket, in my case literally."

It's easy for us, if we're dealing with each other then we're either screwing each other over, or else we're just screwing, or both. You watch your own back, and try to get as much out of anything as you can, but only for yourself. If you strike a deal then you help the other person as much as you have to, but no more. Nobody truly likes you, and you don't like them either. Do you realize just how bizarre it is to hear you say that you want me? All of me? How strange it is that that's exactly what I want you to say, and yet I have no idea why? I'm used to wanting, that's all we ever do, but not at all used to wanting this, wanting something that doesn't start and end with the bedroom."

Crowley shook himself, realizing just how much he'd just said, and how little sense it probably made. Getting up he collected their plates and took them over to the sink, putting them in and running the water to wash them. He half expected to turn around and see Bobby leaving, so he didn't, just waited until there was enough water to wash up.

Bobby, for once in a long time, just didn't know how to respond at first. He really didn't. He felt like what he might say may cross some line, barriers placing themselves strategically around him and the demon, bordering and the hunter could feel it happening before he could do anything about it. He was used to it, feeling cut off, pushed away, he figured as much might have happened. Perhaps it was just wistful thinking on his half.

There was something else, however, something Crowley wasn't saying. A soft subtext caught between the lines; Like he's said too much, but not enough. A little piece of him wanted to ask what it was, another part of him wanted to voice it, but he didn't, staying quiet as he watched the demon begin scrubbing the dishes, lost in his own thoughts and turmoil and Bobby felt awful for having caused it. What was he to say? 'Sorry' wouldn't cut it, and it wouldn't even make any sense- He couldn't apologize when he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry for spending time with him, wasn't sorry for enjoying himself and certainly wasn't sorry when Crowley enjoyed himself too. That would be like trying to take it all back, when he didn't even want it to go away.

Crowley was right, however, it was all strange, and weird and they both needed to work some things out. Bobby got that, understood it, but was just unable to voice it. Always having his tongue getting twisted, always unable to say the simple things that needed to be said, dancing over words and phrases as if they would burn him if he didn't.

"You're right," Bobby said after a long moment, his voice soft and thinking, the way he always seemed to sound when trying to respond whilst reading, distracted almost but there and listening entirely. "It is bizarre, all of it, everything, it's wrong." He paused, "But that's the point, isn't it?"

"It's supposed to be wrong, it's supposed to be confusing." _I wouldn't blame you for wanting to get off this ride you know- "_And, you know, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get off this ride either, if you wanted me to get off of it." Bobby bit the inside of his cheek faintly. "I'll do us both a justice, this once, however." He pushed himself to stand, "I'll go, let you figure out what you need to figure out. Me being here is hampering that and we both damn well know it," His words weren't bitter, but rather encouraging. He's going to give the demon a chance to think on it, and if he wanted this, then he'd find the hunter, if he didn't then- well, he wouldn't. Bobby would respect his decision, whichever one he ever decides on making, when he does- Maybe they were moving too fast, or maybe they just had waited too long to finally jump into this after dancing around one another for a while. Bobby didn't know, so he decided that this way was just easier, for Crowley that is.

"I'll give you time," Bobby said slowly, "We both know you need it." He didn't mean that bitterly, but he felt genuine about it. Crowley was jumping around things now, ignoring certain questions and words they needed to hear, and he just didn't want to think about it. Whatever the outcome, becomes the outcome, and if Crowley want's to cancel it, then- well, so be it. They'll go back to their Enemy-Enemy border lining again, and things would be back to normal, if that was what Crowley really wanted. Bobby made to leave, but honestly had no idea where to begin- bashfully asking the demon to zap him back, almost embarrassed that he needed the help to get home.

Crowley let a plate drop into the sink, his shoulders falling at the hunter's words. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, head bowed, breathing uneven as he tried to compose himself. Then he turned, giving Bobby a look filled with confusion, sadness, dark eyes glittering and wet. He couldn't speak, couldn't look away but couldn't stand to see him there, just waiting to leave. He cast his gaze to the table, the candles still flickering, and cringed at the knowledge of the dessert still left on the counter.

For one moment he wanted to rage, wanted to break everything, throw it all away, set it all alight. In that second the demon felt closer to Bobby in a way he'd never wanted to, a way he didn't even fully comprehend, that all consuming fear of _you break everything you touch_. Here he was, being handed everything he could ever want on a silver platter, and he was pushing it away, worse than that, didn't even know how to stop himself. It hurt, like somebody had run him through with a sword, and it was a horribly human pain, and he hated it.

"Bobby, don't…" he said, voice strained and small, "don't… I didn't mean… oh God, I didn't mean it…", and then he was trying to move, to close the space between them, feeling as though the air had grown thick and heavy around him. He came towards the hunter until he was standing in front of him, looking up into his eyes and wishing he could make it stop. It wouldn't, time just kept ticking, and the words wouldn't crawl back into either of their mouths. Taking that last step, he wrapped his arms around the taller man, curling himself close to him and closing his eyes. He focused on the hunter's house, almost wishing this wouldn't work, that he'd just open his eyes again and they'd still be standing there in his kitchen, but it did.

The look in the demons eyes tore Bobby apart, hitting him in ways he didn't even think possible, the others voice small, wavering and cutting off, like it was hard to speak and Bobby could only imagine how difficult. When he came up to face him, his face was contorted in confusion and sadness and flickering a few other emotions the hunter just couldn't care to name at that moment, before Crowley wrapped his arms around him, his head pressing against his chest, the hunter a little taken aback when the other pressed against him before the gesture registered, he was taking him home.

Bobby wrapped his arms around the demons back before the trip was made, swaying a milisecond on his feet when the room flicked around them, and they were standing in his kitchen once again. He let the familiar setting relax around him, the books still piled around them, stacked freshly around the couch, out of place, but Bobby didn't think he'd have the heart to move them when he got to it.

Crowley still hadn't let go of him, like he was frozen. "It's okay," Bobby said softly, rubbing his hands over the demons arms, taking them from his body and moving them between him and the demon, letting go of them so he could grab the demons face gingerly, pressing a careful kiss against his forehead, pulling away after a moment and dropping his hands to the demons shoulders, wanting him to look at him, "I'm not going anywhere," He kept his volume low, soft, careful, "You just need to figure out whatever's going on in your head, alright? What you want, whether it's me or- not me, I don't know, what feels right, alright?" Bobby might not be a philosopher, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

Crowley held the hunter tightly, trying desperately to memorize everything about the feeling of having him in his arms, as though this could be the last time he would ever have the chance. He wanted to remember the way Bobby's arms felt when they wrapped around him, the way he could hear his heartbeat when he rested against his chest, and the familiar scent of aftershave and whiskey and old books, mingling with something indefinable, something that was just Bobby. He wanted to remember, but these things were so awfully easy to forget.

_It's okay_, he heard the words, felt the way the hunter ran his hands over his arms, the same way they had so many times in the past few days. It always felt to Crowley as though that touch conveyed all of the feelings and sentiments that neither of them were good at putting words to. Words could make things so confusing, take things from wonderful to terrible in seconds, always seemed to come out stumbling when they should have been poetic. The demon who prided himself on his ability to turn a phrase… it seemed cruelly ironic that in all the ways it mattered, he always seemed to find himself tongue tied.

Then Bobby was gently pulling away, and pressing that kiss to his forehead. Crowley leaned into it, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to keep a straight face. It wasn't working, he could feel everything falling apart, but he had to try. When he looked up at him, with the hunters hands holding his shoulders, his eyes were stinging and blurry with tears. He reached a hand to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop coming, and eventually he gave in.

"It _is_ you Robert, it is you I want… how am I supposed to figure this out alone? What am I supposed to do?" He could feel himself shaking, the lights around them beginning to flicker. Resting a hand on Bobby's arm he pulled himself up to place a kiss at the side of his mouth, holding him there but not going any further. "I won't come again, not until you summon me… when you want to, don't hesitate. I'll want you to, I'll be waiting for it, you'll know when."

Then he stepped backwards in the shadows, eyes never breaking from Bobby's face until there was that familiar fluttering, the whisper of air, and he was gone.

Watching Crowley vanish left a terrible weighing feeling against his stomach, hand reaching up to touch the place that Crowley kissed, feeling the warmth before sighing heavily. Bobby was alone again, always alone, he was always alone. Bobby ran his fingers through his hair, hat still missing, wondering vaguely where it had been thrown last, couldn't remember where he placed it, where it was.

He felt upset, and was hurting all over, turning in his spot to look at his desk, how it was still misplaced, off-center. Bobby tried not to think too much on it as he moved to grip the sides, kicking a few books aside and putting it back. After that Bobby tried to put his books back where they were, tried to put everything back, tried not to think, but to work. Working always helped get his mind off of things, got it off of the horrors and personal thoughts, kept him off of hurting when he mulled too long on Karen, or a hunt gone wrong, too many lives lost. Research helped, but no matter how he tried to organize his books, and no matter how he tried to get back into research and take calls again, he just couldn't think straight.

Eventually Bobby just couldn't turn another page, and hadn't had the interest in grabbing a beer, just looking to taste bitter and he just didn't feel it. Bobby muttered under his breath, tired and worn, and all he could think about was the others touch and the way the other spoke to him and fuck. The hunter made to go upstairs, running his hands over his face, trying to push away his feelings and everything bubbling up inside of him.

When the hunter finally got to his room, he stripped down tossing his clothes to the side to deal with in the morning, looking inside his drawers, feeling this stab in his chest when he saw the others suit still folded and placed inside. Pressing his lips together in a firm line, he dragged his hands over the clothes before sighing. It's been too long sense he's missed someone the way he misses Crowley in this moment.

A week had come and gone slowly, hunts coming in and going, keeping the hunter busy for the most part, going through the motions that he was so used to by this point. The loss of sleep, hadn't been eating because he was so booked. They kept coming in, angels were causing more problems than they were worth, Vamps are starting to migrate down south and a pretty good number of lives were now on his hands. A few sightings of spirits and the odd Wendigo attack here and there. A normal week for the hunter, but not a single call for a demon attack- well- anywhere.

Bobby was working on a case for the 'Jefferson Starship' breed of Vamps that were spotted down south, when the boys had called him up. Asking him questions about this hell spawn he knew absolutely nothing about. He didn't have any idea what he was supposed to do about it- there was nothing in any of his books consisting of any hellspawn of the sort, and he was quickly running out of options. Eventually, he did the only thing he could when he was desperate. He summoned the demon he's been dancing around calling for some time, sighing softly before saying the enchantment.

Crowley watched the way the hunter moved around the desk, an ache running through his chest at how weak Bobby seemed, how fragile and exhausted. His voice was rough and tone unsure, and the demon realized that he was trying to find his footing, where they both stood with one another after a week apart.

Pushing away from the wall, he took slow steps closer until he was standing near enough to reach out and touch him, although he didn't just yet. He tilted his head to the side, fixing Bobby with an unwavering gaze, drinking him in and feeling thrilled, despite everything, to be near him again. Suddenly all of the heartache of the past week seemed weaker, more distant, when just moments before it had been all consuming.

"You always have me," he murmured, voice quiet, "for help, for anything, you_ always_ have me. It seems unlikely that there could be anything left that you haven't learned about, but I suppose nothing's impossible. Don't tell me you're slipping Singer," his tone was teasing, with that old mischief in it, "if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask."

He stepped around the hunter, looking down at his desk and reading the scribbled notes that littered it. He tried to concentrate on taking it all in, linking it with the knowledge he had on the subject, but all he could really think about was how close Bobby stood to him, how he could touch him if he just reached out a hand. Keeping his eyes on the desk, he did just that, laying his hand on the hunter's arm very lightly. "It's good to see you, I know you're thinking it too…"

The touch sent a jolt up the hunters arm, feeling the warm sensation spreading like liquid up his arm, heart fluttering softly against his chest and a soft small smile tilted the sides of his lips, muttering 'idjit' under his breath, almost fondly, coming out gruff but soft. He turned his position from where he was sitting on his desk, facing the demon more as he scanned through his notes, hoping it made some sort of sense to him through his chicken scratch.

Crowley seemed fine, acting and being generally better than when he last saw him, the sight of him a week ago, hurt. It was awful, and he still blamed himself, because it really was his fault, and he really didn't want that to happen again. He couldn't sleep because of it, food just didn't look good as much, stuffing down something so he didn't starve. Just hunts and hunting, research and helping out as much as he could, dancing around calling the demon, but never knowing if he would be calling too soon, or too late, or if Crowley just didn't want to see him anymore, and that thought terrified him.

It was so good seeing him, okay and being himself. It looked like Crowley had sorted through the things he needed to, but then again, he couldn't tell for certain, he was just glad to have him back.

Picking up one of the pages of notes, the demon's brow furrowed in sudden concentration, as though the missing piece of the puzzle had just leaped out at him. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled free a pair of glasses and slid them on, dark grey frames that made him look a little owlish. He chewed at his lip absent-mindedly as he read, then turned to take a pen from the hunters desk so that he could circle certain sections.

For a minute he continued to scribble on the page, adding notes here and there, his own writing looping and even next to Bobby's messy scrawl. Then he shifted to face the hunter, flashing him a bright smile and waving the page at him. "Daddy's a smart cookie," he pushed the paper into the others hands, "but you weren't missing much."

Peering at the hunter, Crowley raised an eyebrow as though he was waiting for the praise to flow. When Bobby didn't answer, a serious expression slowly replaced the playful one and he leaned in a little, looking up at him. For every word the other man never said, he had a hundred written across his face that spelled out every fear, every thought. He was like reading a book, one of the old fashioned ones that didn't come with somebody willing to read it to you.

"It's okay," his voice was gentle, repeating the words Bobby had said to him the last time they'd seen each other. They sounded strange falling from his lips, something that he never said, but it seemed right to speak them now. "It's alright, you did the right thing Robert."

There were the glasses, the ones him and Crowley had spoken briefly about the week before- seemed a little strange to see them on the demons face, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange. Actually, it was rather nice, to see something so normal, on someone who bluntly ignored the definition. It was rather endearing to see him at work again, looking away after a moment when he felt like he was staring, distracting himself as the demon finished up, Crowley handing him the papers after he finished, looking rather smug with what he's come up with.

"Right thing," The hunter said softly, repeating the words almost absently as he looked over the page, glancing up at the demon for a moment. "It's hard to tell what's the right thing, anymore. It's never just black and white like it used to be- Always multicolored and confusing, bright and dull with fifty different shades of grey, black and white, and every other color known to man or any other creature out there that can see them." Bobby muttered, but smiled at the demon. "Thank you, by the way, couldn't seem to figure this out. 'Hadn't thought a Necronaut to be the problem-" He trailed off at the last bit, over looking the papers one more time. It made sense, how come he didn't notice it before?

Bobby quickly called up the boys, explaining to them what they were dealing with, and thanks to Crowley, how to kill it, which made their job and his job much easier, finally saying their goodbyes after a moment. Bobby walked over to the desk, stepping past the demon and setting the papers away, glancing at the before putting them someplace safe so he could reference them in the future.

Bobby leaned against his desk, running both his hands wearily over his face, feeling terribly tired, worn out, exhausted in every sense of the term. Bobby was able to hide most of his weariness, but not all of it. His shoulders slumping as he exhaled, trying to wake himself up. "How've you been?" Bobby asked idly, reluctantly dropping his hands to his sides, and pressing them against the sides of the table to support his weight better, looking up at the demon once again.

"Fifty shades of grey huh?" the demon smirked, "I thought that was supposed to be sexy. It's more fun that way… I seem to remember somebody telling me that these things are meant to be confusing, they don't always make sense at first. Sometimes they never make sense, but that can work sometimes."

Jumping up to sit on the desk, Crowley watched as Bobby moved around the room, calling the boys and then placing papers in drawers and straightening the desk. His movements were sluggish and fatigued, a sadness seeming to tug at all of his features and never quite shifting, something that worried the demon. He'd called him there, summoned him just as he'd asked, but the hunter seemed almost upset by his presence, always staying just a little out of Crowley's reach.

When he came to rest against the table again, propping himself up, he looked almost as though he might collapse. The longer the demon looked at him the worse the hunter looked, and he sounded just as bad. "Bad," he replied honestly, "and not in any of those enjoyable ways. Just every kind of bad imaginable, and some unimaginable kinds too. You keep looking at me as though I'm going to vanish again, do you really think I have anything I'd rather be doing than this? Anywhere I'd rather be? Why do you underestimate yourself?" he sighed, inching closer to the hunter and looking at him imploringly. "What's going on here love? You look like hell, and I should know. Do you want me to go? Are you not ready for this yet?"

"Hm?" _Go? _"No, no no- uh-" Bobby looked at the demon, shifting slightly, "You don't have to go unless you want to, but honestly, I'm happy to see you." And he meant that, meant that with everything he was- God, he missed him. "I've just been having a uh-" _Stressful week? I feel like hell and everything hurts. I'm so tired I can't even see straight, but having you here helps me at least think straight, don't go yet- "_Tiring week- Just tired." He said, chewing the inside of his cheek. He felt like he could collapse, and he was frightened that he may actually do so.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the demon, feel him under his touch, not having to be anything by just touch, friendly or otherwise. He wanted it, needed it, craved it, but kept his hands to himself. He didn't want to go over any more boundaries, having already serrated himself from the demon before, he didn't want to do that again, not at the moment, not for a while. Crowley was here, he was here and that's all that mattered at the moment. Not that he was tired, not anything, just him.

"C'mere," He said after a moment, smiling softly at the demon, gesturing him to come closer.

"Tired looks like it was about four nights ago… you haven't been sleeping, have you?" it was more of a statement than a question as the demon watched the way Bobby struggled to keep himself awake, looking as though he could fall from the table at any moment. "If I'd known you'd get yourself into such a state I wouldn't have waited for you to call me. I thought you'd be… okay… without me."

Shifting closer, Crowley placed his hands gently on the hunters shoulders, holding him upright and secure. He couldn't help but smile at the look that crossed the hunter's face, catching his gaze and marveling at the color of his eyes up close, the way they seemed to shift and change from moment to moment.

"I'm here," he whispered, moving one hand up to cup Bobby's cheek, stroking a thumb across his skin and marveling at the warmth. "I'm staying, and in a moment I'm going to take you to bed before you fall asleep on this table and I have to carry you up there. Right now though, just bear with me for a moment," he pressed a light kiss to the hunters lips, a small shiver running through him at the contact. "just for a moment…"

Bobby smiled at that, pressing back. Hands leaving the contact of the table, reaching and holding the demons sides, pulling him closer so he could press his lips more firmly against his, a soft flutter in his chest at the contact he's been craving for too long to have once again. His hands gripped his sides tighter, as if he'd suddenly push away and leave.

Bobby held him there, and damn all human emotions, he hated them, how they craved and hurt and shifted and changed so easily, but he was greatful he could feel like that, at least now he was, when it wasn't clouding his thoughts and motions. He wrapped his arms around the other, sliding his hands around him and holding him against him, noses brushing against one another and when Bobby finally broke the kiss, he just didn't want to let go, however he knew he needed to.

Bobby unwrapped his arms, but didn't take away his hands from the demons sides, smiling at him. He brushed another kiss to the demons forehead before letting go almost entirely. He stepped away from the desk moving vaguely to the staircase. "Are you going to join me, or are you going to stand there?" His voice was light, but he meant it in all seriousness, curiousness.

Crowley leaned into the hunters touch, a soft sigh on his lips as he felt Bobby's hands holding him, resting on his sides and then pulling him in closer, arms encircling him. Even though he was exhausted, Crowley could still feel the urgency in the others kisses, as if this was the first time it had ever happened, and the way he held him as though he never wanted to let go.

The demon tried to restrain himself, although pressed up against one another like this it was rather difficult. He kept his kisses as gentle as he could, though he could feel himself getting caught up in the hunter, wanting the familiar dance of tongues against one another, the stroke of fingers over bare skin. Gripping Bobby's shirt, he allowed himself a second of letting go just a little, tongue gently probing at the others lips, before allowing him to break the kiss.

A warm sensation passed over him at the way the hunter pressed a kiss to his forehead, such a small, sweet gesture that somehow felt perfect. It was comforting, but in a different way than it had been the last time he'd done it. The first time had been a hope that it wouldn't be the last time, that they could work things out, a way to try and calm them both. This time it felt more certain, as though they'd known all along that they'd come back to one another and this was simply the confirmation.

Crowley couldn't help but laugh at the hunters words, watching him waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "I can feel a really wild night coming on," he teased, getting up and sauntering over until he could take Bobby's hand, "you could fall asleep on your feet at any moment and you're still looking at me as though you'd like to eat me. That's some dedication, or some real drive…"

Bobby smiled at that, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against the side of the demons mouth, wrapping his hand around the demon as he took it, "Yeah, well, I can last a bit longer," And maybe he could, he felt sure he would. He may have been tired, but being drop dead exhausted never stopped him on going on hunts at 2 in the morning, or having lack of sleep for almost countless days- It had never hampered him from doing research in the silence of his house. He was certain that if he was going to stay up, he was doing it for something he enjoyed. "Besides, being a little tired never stopped me before."

He squeezed the demons hand in his own, leading the other up the steps and to the bedroom, the floor boards groaning softly under their weight but never gave, never could and never can.

Crowley let Bobby lead him up the stairs, a smile on his lips as he remembered the last time they'd done this. Following the hunter into the room, he looked around, taking the haphazard piles of clothing on the floor and the books stacked up on the bedside table. He was sure the pile hadn't been that high the last time he'd been here, but then he hadn't really noticed anything the last time. He liked the idea of the hunter curled up in bed with a book, something fun for a change.

Giving Bobby a gentle nudge towards the bed, the demon waited for him to sit down on the edge. Standing in front of him, he began to unbutton the hunters over shirt, sliding it down his arms until he could pull it off. He tried hard to keep his movements steady, trying to help get him ready for bed, not necessarily into it. Still, he could feel Bobby's eyes burning into him, seeming to draw strength and energy from somewhere Crowley couldn't even fathom.

Resting his hands on either side of the others neck, he pulled the hunter's head to his chest and held him against his heart. It was hammering despite how calm he appeared, although whether it was from wanting to do more than simply go to sleep, or purely from being there in the room again, even the demon couldn't say.

"Uh-" his voice was gruff when he spoke, and he cleared his throat, "I'm really exercising my self-discipline here, given that I'd so love to see just how much longer you can last, but I think you need to sleep for about a week. Please tell me that you wear pajamas, really spectacularly unattractive ones…"

Bobby actually laughing, hearing the others heart hammering and beating away in his chest, arms wrapped around his middle. "Yeah, yeah-" He did have a few pairs, although he more often than not found himself sleeping in his boxers, and even more often in jeans. He had a couple pairs of pajama pants that pooled around his feet slightly, naturally. A faded grey pair he kept and had owned for years. He pushed himself to his feet, not expecting the demon to snatch them for him, he steadied himself properly on his feet before heading over to the drawer, opening the second drawer to the top and pulling out the pair.

Bobby set to change, leaning against the edge of the bed to stand upright and undo his jeans, sliding them off his hips, facing away from the demon unintentionally as he tossed the jeans to the side- He really had to get to cleaning these clothes. He snatched the pajama pants up from where he placed them before sliding them on, tying the pull string into a bow as to keep them from sliding off him as he slept, seeing as they were a size too big.

"Unattractive enough for you?" He said lightly, pulling his hat off his head and tossing it to the nearby chair, where it landed almost gracefully. He walked forward, standing in front of the demon, reaching up and taking the side of his glasses, sliding them off the demons nose and face. Tilting his head ever so slightly as he looked at them a moment before placing them on his nightstand a foot away from them.

Bobby made to sit on the bed, but he had no intention of going alone. His arms hooking around the demons middle and dragging him down with him, pulling him down to his level falling back against the made-blankets that stretched over his mattress. They didn't have to do anything, Bobby was fine with that, but he would rather not sleep alone anymore when the opportunity arouse where he didn't have to. If Crowley wanted to leave, that was okay- But just not yet, not yet.

"Not nearly unattractive enough," he murmured, letting Bobby pull him into the bed until they were tangled together in the blankets. Reaching up to run his fingers through the hunters hair, Crowley shook his head, "but then again, I wasn't holding out much hope that you'd have anything that would make you look bad… too dashing for your own good, and mine."

Shifting a little, Crowley propped himself up so that he was leaning over the other slightly, taking in the way he looked nestled into the bedding, smiling softly at the sight. Supporting himself with one hand, he used the other to unbuttoned his jacket, slipping it off and letting it fall to the side of the bed, following it with his shirt. When it came to his pants he stopped for a moment, then shrugged and set to undoing them as well.

"I figure as long as one of us is wearing some form of clothing, we should be alright," he mused, kneeling so that he could slip the trousers off, discarding them with the rest. Once he'd removed everything he lay down beside the hunter again, pulling the covers around himself slightly. Nuzzling into Bobby's arms, he gave a contented sigh, finally relaxing completely.

"I missed this. Missed all of it, all of you… I tried to keep myself busy, but I could never quite distract myself enough. Don't let me get too soft, will you? Cuddling in bed with my boyfriend, doesn't exactly fit with the terrifying reputation."

Bobby watched as the demon stripped, not in an off-the-wall way, but just watched. Sitting quietly, and feeling the calm of the gesture, of the room, of everything, start to get to him, yawning a bit loudly, trying to cover the noise as best he could, but once it was out it was out. Crowley crawling in beside him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Bobby mused, sliding under the blankets as well, pulling them up and around him. He reached downward and helped pulled the demon up with him, wrapping his arms around his middle, hands sliding over the others stomach before resting on his side. "And cuddling can be very terrifying- Give or take who the boyfriend is." He chuckled, "Some people wince at the word."

Bobby curled around the demon without encasing him, holding him close and firmly against him. "I missed this too." He murmured, eyes fluttering shut finally. The warmth of the blankets pulling him in, combined with the demon pressed against him, his heat radiating and lulling him to sleep. All those days and nights where he barely even got an hour, caught up with him, drifting off quickly enough.

"You're just saying that to placate me," Crowley chuckled, nestling into the hunters arms as they wrapped around him, "though I suppose having the King of Hell call you his boyfriend would be incredibly scary to most." _Not you though, you don't scare so easily Robert. I'm glad._

The demon hadn't even meant to let the word slip out, hadn't even really thought about it if he was honest. Oh, it would pass his lips on the odd occasion, but it was almost always reserved for some derisive or sarcastic remark, deployed against anybody who let their feelings get in the way. He was particularly fond of using it to wind up the Squirrel and his winged lap dog, always noting the flustered response it garnered. Hearing it fall from his own lips so naturally was quite a surprise, but it was a good one. Bobby's reaction was an ever better one, the way he simply curled up with him, not seeming shocked at all to hear him saying it, falling asleep.

Crowley felt the hunter fall asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, listening to his breathing deepen and even out. He lay there in the dark for some time before he too drifted off, feeling the weight of Bobby's arms around him, his warm breath against his neck, and reveling in just how good it felt to be back here again.

—-

Light flooded the room by the time the demon woke again, and he buried himself further into the bed to get away from it. When he eventually opened his eyes, he could see Bobby still fast asleep beside him. His face was soft and calm, eyelids flickering every now and then in some dream or other, and Crowley found himself reaching out to brush his fingers gently over the others cheek. "Oh but you are a vision Robert," his voice was almost silent, not wanting to wake him.

Bobby had no idea how long he had been asleep, the light brushing against his closed eye-lids, stirring him from his slumber, the pressure almost unnoticeable pressed against him until he shifted slightly, realizing he still had a hold on- something. Bobby breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering open to look at what he was holding, his mind going blank when he saw the demon nestled against him, almost forgetting himself before relaxing, arms moving to wrap around the demon more properly.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He mumbled tiredly, feeling refreshed if only just a bit, as if he'd slept for days, and it felt good to of let himself relax his mind and eyes, even for a few hours. A few good hours. "Sleep well?" He knows he's asked this before, but it seemed like a good way to start morning conversation.

"If I'm sleeping beauty, does that make you a knight in shining armor?" Crowley's tone was playful as he shifted slightly in the hunters arms, pressing a gentle kiss against his neck and draping an arm over his chest, "or are you the dragon protecting the tower? The latter seems more likely, but then you do surprise me."

Stretching with a feline grace, the demon gave contented sigh and buried himself further into the covers and pillows. "Mm," he nodded sleepily, closing his eyes again for a moment before fixing Bobby with a long look, "yes, although I have to say that being awake is a lot more fun. It's not often that dreams pale in comparison to reality, but it happens, just occasionally."

Running his fingers over the hunters chest, he traced an invisible line, following it over the others body with his eyes. "You look better for it, maybe now you can actually make good on all those things you were suggesting last night."

"Mhm," He hummed, "Really now?" Bobby rolled over, propping his hands on either side of the demons head as he slid between the others legs, holding himself over him, hovering before pressing a light kiss against the side of the demons lips, trapping him in his spot with his arms and body without actually touching him.

God, Crowley looked so beautiful in the morning, face soft and eyes seeming to glimmer with sleep and full lazy alertness. That mix in between that the hunter just couldn't name with any language he could think of. His hair was everywhere, natural and messy, splayed out shortly against the pillow he was laying on, the sunlight brushing through the window and resting against his face.

"What makes you think those things are still on the table?" He joked lightly, brushing his mouth over the demons cheek, over to his jaw line. His breath brushing over the skin, nuzzling his nose almost idly against the others ear.

"Try to tell me that it isn't," he hissed against the hunters ear, lifting his hands to run along his sides, up his back and into his hair. Pulling his head back, grasping just enough to make it hurt a little, he looked up at Bobby with glinting eyes. Then he pulled him down, kissing him hard, holding him there tightly with both hands.

"Try to tell me that you don't want me," he mouthed the words into the kisses, voice purring and rumbling, "I don't think you can, don't think you want to… you can play the boss darling, it makes me all tingly when you do… but never forget who you're playing with, that you're giving me exactly what I want."

Letting the hunter come up for air, Crowley ran his fingers down his sides, bringing them to rest against the others thighs with a feather light touch. He wanted to pull him closer, or push up to meet him, but he resisted the urge for a moment. It was too much fun to let the tension build first. "So tell me,_ tell me_ it's off the table."

"I would," He groaned soft like, voice clouded over as the other breath brushed and rolled off his face from the closeness, breath mingling and intertwining against one another and spreading like fire. "But we both damn well know I'd be lyin'."

Pressing his lips firmly against the demons neck with an open mouth, heat radiating from him, teeth grazing against the skin, tongue passing his lips slightly, never roughly, dragging it over the others skin from his neck up to his jawline once again. Holding himself up with one hand, he let the other one drag over the sheets of the bed, going down further until the tips of his fingers brushed against the demons bare leg, just below where his boxers stopped.

"I could tell you it's off the table all I want-" Bobby murmured against his lovers skin, "Doesn't mean it is, unless you push it off yourself."

Crowley quivered slightly beneath the hunters fingers, a soft groan escaping his lips as he tilted his head back into the pillows, drowning in the heat building between them. Everything felt as though it was catching fire, melting slowly, all boundaries disappearing.

Heavy lidded eyes looked down Bobby, darkened with a desire that always seemed to lay just beneath the surface but which now emerged into the light. "Then tell me that you do want me, tell me why and how and that you'll never stop. Tell me that you're mine Bobby," his voice was rough, but there was an underlying tenderness to it, "I need to know, need to hear it."

Bending his knees to cradle the hunter between his legs, Crowley brushed himself against the body above him, raised his hips just a little to rub against the others and listened to the way it made the hunter's breath hitch and catch, always loving the reactions he provoked. "lying can be fun, but there's something so much more delicious about hearing something you want to, and knowing that it's true."

"You want to hear me say it?" He whispered against the others skin, leaning against the demon more properly, holding himself on his knees, pressing his clothed chest against the demons as his hands moved back, taking the others legs and spreading them and lifting them up, breath catching in his throat a moment as his palms dragged down the legs and passing over the mans boxers, grabbing his hips and grounding against him.

"I want you more than anything I can ever remember wanting, wanting to feel you, have you under me all spread out, lookin' the way you do when something feel's nice, when something works out the way you want it too." He mumbled softly against the others neck, "You're everything I ever wanted, charming and attractive, smart and sexy. Clever when you need to be, provocative when you can, like a perfect circle not just anybody can draw first try, taking years and years of practice before they get it just right, and you got it just right." He pressed kisses up the others neck, tongue tracing a small circle right behind his lovers ear.

"I have you now, all mine, like I'm all yours." He whispered softly against the other skin, breath brushing over wet skin where his lips were just at. "I'll never stop," He mumbled, "Never stop wanting you, having you, as long as you want me to." He pressed another kiss against bare skin, drinking in the noises the other made, "Just as long as you'll have me."

A momentary look of surprise crossed the demons face at Bobby's words, his hands moving to grip the others arms and holding him there, keeping him still and steady. Taking a few slow breaths he moved so that he could look the hunter in the eye, feeling something pass between them, like a current of pure energy, pure light.

Crowley realized that until that moment he hadn't known just how much he wanted to hear those words, how much he'd been longing to hear Bobby say them. Now that he'd heard them, now that he knew for sure how the other felt about him, he could feel a subtle shift happening. The small, sharp fear that always seemed to linger in the back of his mind now felt as though it had been pulled out, knowing that somebody finally wanted him, saw him for who he was and wanted him because of it, instead of despite it.

"All yours, all mine," he repeated in a hushed tone, reaching up to place a soft kiss against Bobby's lips. "Do you want to know how long I'll want you? Until every star flickers out and is swallowed up by the night, until the world has played itself out, every story, every great and terrible act, until every soul has come and gone, until the end, and after. Whatever comes next, whatever happens, I'm ready for it."

Finally he let the hunter move again, unable to keep still for any longer, softening his grip on him and pulling him in as close as he could. He could feel Bobby's hand against his hip, responding by pushing himself up into the heat emanating from his body, a moan echoing into the kisses he placed hungrily over the others face.

The words sounded wistfully poetic, sweet to his ears but unable to properly respond to it, a moan breaking past his lips, pulling the demon up against him, dropping himself lower to rub up against his lover, pressing him further into the sheets, hands dug into the others side, dragging his hands gingerly over to the bottom of the others shirt, rough calloused hands moved under to touch the skin underneath, the warmth radiating against the palm of his hand, sinking under the skin and pushing light brushes of goosebumps up his arms.

He pressed frequent and long dragged out kisses against his demons lips before moving to press them in other conventional places on the others body that his mouth could reach. Gentle with the touch, feeling against him how the others breath hitched and shifted, catching against him as he moved against him, a broken moan passing his lips as the other ground against him, friction from the layers of clothes on their bodies preventing any actual contact.

Dragging his hands up the others shirt, running over his stomach, how it rose and fell under his touch, the legs by his sides seeming to shift and move, tightening and pulling him closer, hands sliding from under the shirt to grab the mans sides, right about his hip-bones and tightening his rough grip, pressing heated kisses everywhere, slow and drawn out in specific places. Pushing the others shirt up and over, quickly pulling it off of the demon, slipping it off easily off the man underneath him, maneuvering him carefully and quickly before tossing the article of clothing away.

Pressing his lips against the others jaw, he moved downward, trailing his tongue and lips down to the demons chest, moving further still, holding the demon in place carefully but not forcefully as he moved down to the mans stomach, hands placed lower to the demons hips.

Crowley gave a cry of frustration as the hunter moved against him, arching slightly beneath him every time he shifted himself, feeling spikes of pleasure run through him with each touch and come to rest between his legs until he ached. Every kiss made him shudder and writhe and he pushed himself harder against him, as hard as he could, wanting more.

Groaning at the feeling of Bobby's hands running over his body, the demon reached to untie the chord of his pants, feeling them loosen easily. Hooking a thumb under the waistband he went to push them down, drawing his fingers over the bare skin beneath and feeling the sounds it drew from the hunter reverberate in a kiss.

As Bobby began to move down his body, Crowley could feel himself holding his breath, letting it out in sharp bursts every now and again. Letting his hands follow, he laced his fingers into the others hair, holding him gently as whispers of his name fell from his lips. He felt as though everything was dissolving together, everything overridden with the feeling of lips and fingers and bodies against one another, shivering with anticipation.

"Fuck," he all but whimpered, eyes fixed on the hunter and unable to look away, "Bobby."

Bobby didn't answer, but only trailed further down. This was a new thing he was trying and taking a chance with, hoping he didn't mess this up as he trailed his mouth lower still. Hands gripping at the demons angled hips, pushing the demons knee's slightly further apart, pressing his mouth against the demons inner thigh, pointedly ignoring the others arousal for the moment, stimulating around the area, tongue darting out from his lips, going over sensitive skin, drinking in the sounds that escaped through the demons throat, sounding low, reverberating from his chest.

Skin flushed where he touched, the others reactions pushing him to continue, the little noises and the not so little, sent jolts to his groin, loving the gasps and the hitching in the others breath as he dragged his mouth around where the demon wanted him to go, hands intertwining in his hair, not forcing but rather suggesting. Fingers twitching against his scalp every now and again, and Bobby would have found it amusing if his head wasn't placing between the others legs.

Bobby steered himself, almost unsure how to go about doing this. He didn't exactly have experience with this kind of thing, so he took a chance, looking up at the demon before his tongue darted out from his lips, swiping over the tip, the reaction was good enough for him to keep going, eventually wrapping his lips around his lover.

The demons eyes stayed fixed on the hunter as he moved lower, hisses escaping him every time Bobby placed a kiss against his skin, turning into moans at the dart and flicker of his tongue on sensitive skin. His fingers tightened and flexed in the others hair, wanting his mouth _there_, unable to bear the agonizingly slow way he moved, but letting him go at his own pace. The teasing was almost painful, and he knew the other knew it, knew he had Crowley utterly at his mercy. He didn't think he'd ever been more turned on by anything.

It was only when he felt as though he couldn't take any more that Bobby finally moved that last little bit closer. The demon lifted himself to let the other pull his boxers down, watching the way he looked up at him with those bright eyes, caught his gaze and then flicked his tongue over his arousal. Crowley couldn't tell if the eye contact was to check if he was doing this right, or if it was meant to drive him wild, but either way it did the latter, pulling guttural sounds from him.

Heat coursed through the demons body, legs and fingers twitching, holding tighter to the hunter as he licked, first cautiously and then with increasing confidence. Then the heat and wetness of his mouth was all around him, making him gasp and throw back his head against the pillows, lips parted and brow furrowed.

He tried to speak, wanted to tell Bobby how good this felt, how he never wanted him to stop, but the words wouldn't form in his mind, couldn't get past the other sounds that he was making. Instead he gripped the hunters shoulders hard, hips moving in rhythmic thrusts to match the way the hunters mouth moved over him, trying to keep control of himself for as long as he could.

Bobby moved his mouth further onto the other shaft, teeth grazing unintentionally at the sides as he tried to adjust himself, holding the demons hips as still as he possibly could. His jaw set uncomfortably a bit before finally finding a way to hold himself that didn't cause him unnecessary aches. Tongue brushing over the underside of the others arousal, taking in as much as he could without choking himself.

The sounds, _those sounds, _oh god the way he moaned, the sounds dripping like honey from the demons mouth. Mouth wrapped around the others length, eyes fluttering before steadying his gaze on the demons face. How his body arched, his chest flushed and heaving with every breath he took.

Bobby pulled away with an obscene _pop, _tongue brushing over the underside of the others shaft, relishing in all the sounds he received from it; the broken moans and the soft hitch of the others breath, panting and groaning loudly above him. Bobby felt himself straining against his own pajama pants, containing him, but was too busy working and listening to the demon to worry about his own pleasure.

The hunter moved back up, sucking lightly against the sensitive skin and dragging his mouth against the other, before taking him in his mouth again. His blunt fingernails digging into the others hips and taking him in as far as he could, swallowing him.

Crowley's hands fell from the others shoulders as he took him further into his mouth, fingers clenching in the bedsheets and toes curling, every muscle tightening as though he was holding on for dear life. Feeling the way Bobby shifted and moved and held him still, the demon knew he was trying to find the right position, attempting to find a comfortable way to do something that he'd most likely never done before. The fact that he was even doing this at all was a huge surprise, but a much welcomed one.

Crowley tried his best to lay still, fighting the urge to buck against the hunter, biting his lip with the effort of it. Battling against the need to move with him seemed to make everything more intense, a constant wave of pleasure building and building within him, making him tremble and shake. The sounds issuing from his lips grew louder and more desperate as he felt Bobby's fingers dig into his skin, crying out as he took him deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, Bobby, wait. Hold on-" the demon forced himself to open his eyes, reaching to still the others movements and looking down at him, "If you keep going, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. You might not want to take this all the way…" he hoped he would catch his drift, knowing that if this was the first time he'd done this, then he might not be ready to finish it.

Bobby caught the warning, and even though he would love to keep hearing every little thing he elicited from him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the full experience quite yet. He pulled away with an obscene _pop _hands dropping down and hoisting himself up.

He looked up at the demon, who was spread out underneath him, flushed and giving him this look that could make him melt. His chest heaving with every intake of air he made, chest and cheeks flushed red.

Bobby moved up, mouth colliding with the demons, lips brushing and moving against one another roughly, hands clutching at the sheets besides the demons body, mouth roaming over the demons to his jawline and latching onto his neck, eyes fluttering shut, a broken sound brushing passed his lips.

Crowley kissed back fiercely, nipping at the hunters bottom lip and pulling him closer until they were crushed together. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as Bobby's mouth moved down his jaw, turning almost to a snarl as he latched onto his throat. "Harder," his voice was rough against the others ear as he wrapped an arm around the others neck, "I love it when you get all ruffled and flustered…"

Snaking a hand slowly down the others body, the demon pushed the trousers down hastily. He could feel the heat pouring from the others body, the sudden brush of the hunters arousal as it was freed from it's confines. Bringing his hand around to dance over it lightly, whispering low, "I'm assuming that was your first time trying something so debaucherous… you have a natural talent for it. Tell me though…"

He gave Bobby a push, slipping out from beneath him quickly and flipping him around so that he landed in the sheets, reversing the roles of the last time they'd been in this bed together. Kneeling over him, Crowley let his gaze wander appreciatively over the others body, coming to rest on his arousal. "has anybody ever done _you_ the favor?"

One minute he was above the demon, and in the next he was tossed into the sheets, the blankets cool and warm against his back when he landed against the soft material. Bobby watched the demon hovering over him, letting his knee's fall apart and way from each other when the demon shot him a devouring look.

The words he wanted to say as response caught in his throat at the demons proposition, his breath hitching in his throat, giving the demon a hungry look, wanting to feel him around him, hoisting himself up onto his elbows, looking up at the demon.

Bobby let out a broken noise, before shaking his head. Nobodies ever done him a favor like the one the demon was implying, and it sent shivers up and down and spine. Feeling an edging curiousness and eagerness shoot through him.

Crowley's lips curled into a devilish grin at the sounds Bobby was making, and he leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Oh love, have I rendered you speechless?" he pulled back to fix his eyes on the hunters, "don't fret, I rather enjoy having that effect on you. Besides, this says it all…" his eyes wandered downwards again, tongue darting out across his lips at the sight of the other laying prone and wanting beneath him.

Pressing one last hungry kiss to the hunters mouth, Crowley began to trail kisses down his body, moving slowly and slipping his hands across the others stomach as he went, tracing his fingers in patterns over his skin and feeling the way it drew shudders from him. He took his time to work down to the others arousal, keeping his eyes fixed on him as he moved, smirking at the sounds he made.

"You look divine," he murmured with lips hovering tantalizingly close, "I've thought about doing this a thousand times you know, practiced it over and over in my head… I'm good darling, you'll see."

Dipping his head, he took Bobby in his hand, holding him as he let his tongue flick lightly over him, then around him. He grasped him firmly, giving him a tug or two, using his other arm to wrap around the hunters leg with a hand against his thigh. He let his tongue dance over him lightly for a minute or so, winding him up before taking him into his mouth properly.

The hunter groaned low in his throat at the kisses pressed against him, lower and lower, running around everywhere but the one spot he wanted to feel it, goosebumps running over his skin at the light touches, feeling the heat pooling and radiating from the hands and fingers against his thighs, turning him into a moaning mess.

The sound that came out of the hunters mouth was inhuman when the heat surrounded him, his back arching against the sheets, head thrown back into the pillow, gasping, his fingers wrapping into the sheets, grasping them and fisting them as the pleasure shot through him at the feeling.

Bobby looked down at the demon, hands reaching forward and wrapping them, intertwining his fingers in the others hair, his hips jerking forward unintentionally, chewing the inside of his lip to keep from making another broken sound, groaning at the heat building up when the other had wrapped around him. The intense wet heat taking him in, feeling the pleasure shoot up through his senses. The visual, and physical, his hair everywhere. He felt like it's been too long from feeling the demon, from having him around him one way or another- He can't even remember anyone having done something like this for him.

The touch of someone's mouth wrapped around his arousal was a new sensation, much like having his own mouth wrapped around the others. It was strange, but a good kind, the sensation distinct and unfamiliar but sent waves over him, "Uhn-" He choked out, the sounds just dripping from his lips.

Crowley could feel a groan building in his throat as he listened to the sounds Bobby was making, letting it move up into his mouth to vibrate against the hunters arousal in a way that he knew would feel good. He kept his pace deliberately slow and even, taking him in deep and then shallow, letting his tongue caress and dance.

He looked up at the hunter, head thrown back, hands clutching gently in his hair, gasping and moaning. He was gorgeous, seeming to glow and light up the room, making the demon think more of an angel than any he'd met thus far. He pulled away, placing light kisses against the others thighs, knowing he hardly needed to touch him at all to make him quiver.

"I could do this all day," he whispered, running his fingers over Bobby's hips before grasping them and pulling him closer. Then he reached to pull the hunters legs up, wrapping them around him so that he was cradled against him. "now, stop resisting," he gave his arousal a teasing lick, "you are allowed to move you know… just let go, I can take it."

Placing his hands on the others hips, he wrapped his mouth around him again, taking him in deeply and pulling the hunters hips with him, setting a rhythm so that he was thrusting against the demon. He knew he might not last very long like this, though he kept his movements slow to draw it out as much as he could, wanting Bobby to enjoy himself. Still, he'd had more experience with this sort of thing than the hunter, and the end result wouldn't bother him.

Bobby knew the moment Crowley uttered those words he wasn't going to last much longer, heat tightening around him and spreading, manifesting when the others mouth was around him once again, a broken gasp spilling from his lips, muttering gibberish under his breath, hips thrusting into the hot wet opening that was the demons mouth, like the fires of hell on the others tongue and it was driving his senses wild.

The hunter groaned rather loudly, hands intertwining into the demons hair and digging his fingertips into the others scalp, raking his fingers through the others hair as he tried to steady himself, "Fuck-" He cursed under his breath, "mnh- I'm n-not gonna last m-much lo-" His voice cut off with a groan, "-longer." He gasped, withering slightly against the sheets, trying not to lose complete control of himself.

"Fuck- Crowley.. Crowley!" He cried out when the heat became too much, hands tightening in the others hair when he finally reached his peak, back arching abruptly against the sheets with his mind going blank before falling off his high.

Crowley held tightly to the hunters hips, feeling the way his fingers grasped his hair and held him there. Eyes fixed on the others face, he tried to commit every expression and every sweet sound to memory. Keeping his lips tight, he rode out the climax with him, thrilled at being able to make him lose control so completely. Bobby was usually so composed that having this effect on him was intoxicating to the demon.

As the hunter's body started to relax and his grasp softened, Crowley finally released him, sitting up and pushing his hands through his hair. For a moment he simply sat there and drank in the sight of Bobby before him, the way his whole body seemed flushed and his chest rose and fell quickly, breath slowly growing more steady. There was something about seeing him like this, with his guard down, that sent a pang through his heart.

Running his fingers over Bobby's hips, the demon grinned at the way it made him shudder. "Such a sin that you'd never been on the receiving end of that particular act before," he remarked, crawling up the bed to lay down beside the hunter, "though if I'm honest, I'm glad it was me that got to take you for your first spin. Feels good doesn't it?"

He hummed, trying to still his rapid and erratic breathing. The hunter pressed his lips against the demons appreciatively once he was close enough, a kind of thank you that words couldn't verbalize the way he wanted them to.

Lips lingering as his hands reached up and grasped the other face, "God, I've missed you." He mumbled against the others mouth, and he did. He really had, and he couldn't remember for the life of him if he had said that the night before, and if he did, he wanted to stress it to him. He knew it sounded lame, and those three little words didn't really describe that feeling of lose that he encountered. Unsure if he should call or leave the other alone, and even when Crowley had offered him to call him up whenever, he still hesitated, like he was intruding and trudging in waters he wasn't aloud to anymore. It was this weight that was lifted and no longer resting on his shoulders and he felt like he could breathe again.

Bobby glanced down, before smirking slightly, he had a feeling that he was forgetting something. "Need a little help with that?"

Crowley leaned into the touch, returning the kiss softly, slowly, lips brushing over the others and eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't help but smile at the words, knowing that Bobby wouldn't say them lightly, probably found it difficult to say them at all. Bringing his hands up he placed them on the others shoulders, pulling himself closer.

A part of him wanted to respond with a joke, to say that _nobody_ missed the King of Hell, or to ask what exactly there was to miss… it was a part of him that could hardly believe that anybody really could or would miss him if he wasn't around. Yet there was another part of him, a bigger part, that realized just how serious the hunter was being, that he hadn't been missing The King of Hell, he'd just been missing _Crowley_. The sudden understanding of that fact made goosebumps stand up on his arms, and he opened his eyes to look at Bobby.

"I missed you too," he said in between butterfly kisses, "You never left my mind love, you wouldn't, and I didn't want you to. I was just waiting for that call, not knowing when it would come. For once though, I believed that it would, eventually. I don't hope much, don't make many wishes, usually does a person more harm than good… but I did for you."

Wrapping his arms around the hunter, Crowley returned to the kisses, deepening them until his breath grew ragged. When he pulled away, the look the hunter gave him, those words, made his breath catch and falter. "I wouldn't say no," he murmured, "what kind of ideas do you have?"

Bobby heard the shifting in breathing, knowing full well what kind of effect he had on the demon when he could control it. When the air wasn't grey, and the faces he made weren't black and white. Sometimes, it was just hard to believe anyone would miss him, when he really thought about it. Maybe a few hunters if they needed the help, but he imagined that would be it. Sam and Dean might feel the loss but they'll forget about him eventually, head on to where ever those wayward sons would and he'd just be some foggy memory in the back of their minds.

He shifted his position, pushing himself up a bit so his back was against the headboard of his bed, maneuvering the demon onto his lap, seating him there with both the demons knees on opposites sides of his body. He had a few ideas of what he wanted to do, but this would have to do for now.

"Let's start with this." He whispered, the hands that had pulled the demon into his lap, moved from their position and moved downward to grasp the demon. The skin hot and bothered under his touch, moving his palm against unfamiliar yet recognizable skin, other arm hooked around the demon and holding him in place.

Crowley let the hunter move him so that he was straddling him, Bobby's arm wrapped around him as he whispered to him, giving him a look that made him shiver. He nodded with what he hoped wasn't too much desperation, following the others hand as it reached the grasp him, drawing a long groan from his lips. He'd been so focused on pleasuring Bobby that he'd almost forgotten how wound up he had gotten himself, but it all flooded back to him quickly.

Resting his palms against the headboard on either side of Bobby's head, he drew himself up slightly so that he was looking down at the others face. Bringing his lips to rest against his ear, the hunters name rumbled in his throat, low and deep as he felt his hand slide over him. Thrusting forward slowly he hissed at the sensation it sent through him, nerves lighting up throughout his body.

Moving slightly, he fixed his eyes on the hunters, bringing a hand to rest against the side of his neck and holding him there, thumb stroking against his pulse. "I want you to look at me," it was somewhere between a plea and a command, mingling wanting and needing, "don't look away, see what you do to me."

The breath against his ear, the close up moaning that brushed against his eardrums. He turned to face the demon at his request, his face flushed, eyebrows furrowed together with his lips parted when he breathed, gasping every other intake of air. He was so beautiful like this, eyes flickering with different emotions and feelings, the pleasure evident on his face, shifting and manifesting over the others features the more he moved his hand.

Rubbing the palm against the others shaft, thumb flickering over the tip and running over the length again. Gripping and tightening over him, eliciting all these other sounds he never heard come from the others mouth before, the rougher he grabbed and ran over. How the others face would change, his eyelids fluttering in front of him. His deep chocolate brown eyes, like caves and seeming to go on forever, glazed over with his pupils blown up and dilated.

He gripped tighter, "You look so perfect like this," The hunter mumbled leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against the others lips, "-fuck, you look so amazing."

Crowley's fingers dug into the head board, leaving deep indentations that would most likely stay there long after he let go. With his other hand he pulled the hunters lips to his own, peppering him with small kisses broken by panting breaths. Eyelids growing heavy and drifting closed occasionally, he tried to keep his gaze focused on Bobby's, eyes full of fire.

"B-Bobby," the demon's voice was almost hoarse as he spoke, resting his forehead against the others and collapsing slightly against him, chest rising and falling with shallow, rapid breaths, "keep going, don't stop, God don't stop, don't stop." He pressed himself closer to the hunter, trapping his hand in between their bodies and bucking against him with juddering movements.

Wrapping an arm tightly around the others neck, he slipped a hand down between them to rest over the top of Bobby's, moving him faster and keeping his grip tight, a sharp cry escaping him at the added pressure and speed. "Oh, there Bobby. Like that, just… don't stop now, not now…" he could feel himself rapidly nearing the edge, speech turning to nonsense on his lips.

He held the demon tighter against him, feeling the other beginning to move on him, bucking his hips, lacking any real rhythm as he did so. All he could do was feel, and Bobby had no intention of stopping before Crowley got every ounce of pleasure he can from this, in any way possible the hunter could provide. Hand quickening his pace, the back of his hand covered and encased by the demons who helped lead his own ministrations.

Bobby watched with heavy eyes, hearing and seeing what he was just _doing _to the demon. His voice hoarse and raspy against his ear, close to losing it before what he began saying didn't even make any valid sense, the gibberish just spilling from the others lips the closer he began to release, and Bobby didn't let down nor cease his ministrations on the demon. He pressed his lips against the others once more when he began to feel the erratic jerks coming from the demon in his hand.

A few more strokes and the demon cried out against his lips, the sound loud and raspy, but spilling like honey, the sound dripping and escaping when a splash of wet heat hit the hunters hands, watching the demons face when he hit his peek. His lips were parted and wet, eyebrows furrowed almost violently together, cheeks a light red and it was the most endearing sight the hunter had ever seen. The hands tight around his shoulders it almost hurt, but Bobby didn't mind. Pressing these butterfly kisses against the demons jaw and neck as he slowly got off his high.

Crowley fell against the hunter, feeling his arms grip tighter around him to support him. The sounds he made as he finally tipped over the edge were muffled against Bobby's lips, words turning into nothing but cries and moans and gasping breaths. Waves of pleasure passed through him, making him twitch and shudder in the others arms, losing all control.

For a few minutes the demon could do nothing but lay against him, trying to catch his breath and feeling his heartbeat race. When he finally managed to regain his composure a little, he drew himself back, giving Bobby an almost sheepish look, cheeks deepening to a dark red. He'd never been shy about these kinds of things before, hardly even recognized the emotion, and yet he found himself blushing and almost unable to maintain eye contact with the hunter.

"That…" he started, faltered and then laughed, "Everything I've ever experienced pales in comparison to what you can do to me, do you know that Singer?" He placed a kiss on his lips, shifting slightly in his lap but not moving just yet, "You'll have to teach me your secrets, how on Earth do you do that? You could make a man forget his own name… this man, at the very least."

Bobby snatched his shirt that was thrown to the side, hanging off the bed just barely, wiping his hands off before looking up at the demon, who looked bashful all of a sudden. The hunter raised a brow, a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth at his lover. He was so beautiful, and he can't even imagine how he's never really noticed before. This, being here with the demon, wasn't an unimaginable thing, even though his thoughts never seemed to stop roaring about when like this with the other.

It was so strange to see the red around the demons cheeks intensifying in his subtle embarrassment, like being wound up and turning the gears that were connected to the mans detached emotions. Watching the boiler hell keeps as a king, holds him on his pedestal, shift into something almost human in conversation, something with feeling. It was a sight, _he _was a sight; something Bobby never even imagined he be so lucky to have this way, in any way to be honest.

"I hope that's not all I do to you," He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist.

"Don't give me that look," Crowley laughed, feeling his cheeks still burning as the hunter looked at him, bringing his hands up to hide his face. For a moment he sat there, face hidden, and then peeked through his fingers to catch Bobby's gaze still resting on him. "What_ is_ that look?" he dropped his hands slowly, face growing a little more serious, "you've never looked at me like that before…"

There was something different in the hunters eyes as he held him, a new light that seemed to make him look brighter, younger somehow, more vibrant than the demon had ever seen him. He caught the smile that unfurled itself in the corner of his lips, noting that he seemed to be smiling more easily, more freely. He looked happy, actually happy, and the demon felt a strange but pleasant thrill in his heart that it was most likely due to being with him.

"Are there other things you want to do to me?" Crowley purred, giving the hunter a momentary flirting look, chuckling at the look that appeared on the others face in response. "Don't worry, I'm playing. You do many things to me love, but I am curious, what effect do you want to have?"

Crowley hiding his face was probably the cutest (Even though 'cute' isn't a word he imagined was associated with the demon often) thing he's seen in a very long time. It was shy and bashful and everything that Crowley tried otherwise not to be, like a side of him he wasn't even aware he had just shown so freely, it was pleasant, made his stomach flutter at the sight.

"Not a specific one," Bobby chuckled, reaching his hand up and brushed a few idle strands from the demons face, "Anything really," He paused, "Anything_positive." _ Bobby smiled lightly, "I'd rather not '_rub you the wrong way' _or have some bitter effect on you." Which sounded silly to his ears, but it, of course, was true.

"So tell me," Bobby muttered, eyes trailing over the demons face, "Do you have to be anywhere today?"

"Well then you'll be pleased to hear that you have plenty of positive effects, none of them bitter," the demon leaned in to brush a light kiss over Bobby's lips then righted himself again, a thoughtful look on his face, "at the risk of being absolutely revoltingly saccharine, you make me feel things that I can't even put words to yet… and the ones that I can… well, you saw what happened to me…"

Placing a hand against the hunters cheek, he held him there gently, a lump in his throat. He had a choice to make, of whether or not he was going to go into just what had happened when everything had gone so completely and utterly wrong the last time they'd been together. Collecting himself and clearing his throat he placed his other hand on Bobby's other cheek so that he was cupping his face completely.

"I'm loathe to ruin the moment here, but I need to say this. We left off in a terrible way last time, you saw me at what has got to be one of my weakest moments, and I know you think it was your fault. I've seen your mind ticking over with that thought a few times since I came back, and I won't leave it there. You did nothing wrong Robert, nothing. When you say that you want to make me feel positive, that you _don't_ want to have a negative effect on me, do you know how many people have ever felt that way about me? None. I know it too, always have… when you start throwing goodness into that, and… when you suddenly have the strangest feeling that somebody loves being around you, could even just plain love _you_ someday… well, to say it threw me off is a massive understatement."

Taking a steadying breath he looked at Bobby, wanting suddenly to change the subject to anything else. "As for having to be somewhere, I've learned that there are actually very few places that I _have_ to be anymore. If you have things you need to do, then by all means I can find places to be, but there's nothing pressing on my plate."

The statement caught the hunter off-guard, holding up an apologetic expression. He hadn't meant for the other to 'catch on' so to speak. Yeah, he felt guilty, if he hadn't jumped into the mix and stirred up the waters then Crowley wouldn't have had that- Bobby wasn't sure what to call it- broken? Perhaps? A broken weighed down expression, and it had torn and flared the hunters guilt ten-fold. It was his fault it was there, in some mashed up way, it bothered him deeply, in different levels, that he could hurt someone like that without even meaning to.

Crowley, however, lifted the slight guilt off his chest, just a bit. Bobby's hands, already hooked around the demons waist, he rubbed his index finger in slow circles against the others skin, the hunter sighing. '_could even just plain_love_ you someday…' _Bobby smiled at the demon resting on his lap, leaning into the touch against his face when the other spoke.

Bobby watched the slight bashful expressions the demon held in those small moments when he was admitting things, or saying things, he wasn't used to saying. How he found the words he wanted to say, but spoke them with a soft uncertainty.

When Crowley finally finished, Bobby leaned forward to press his lips against his lovers, soft and full, pulling back after a few moments, "I've got no plans I'm aware of until later on tonight." He leaned back, "The boys'll be over for a bit on a hunt they're doing in town, but they won't be here for hours. We've got the whole day."

Crowley let out a sigh of relief, having been holding his breath without even realizing it. Hearing the words he'd just spoken actually coming out of his mouth had been terrifying in a way that very few things were for him, he was used to being hunted down, tortured, and those things held their own terror no matter what anybody claimed. This was something else, a fear born of actually speaking from the heart and not knowing what the reaction might be.

He relaxed into the kiss, returning it and reveling in the feeling of Bobby's fingers against his skin, the way he leaned into the demons touch and seemed to enjoy it. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the feeling the hunter gave him, or whether he would lose that feeling of surprise when the other smiled or looked at him the way he did.

"The boys…" Crowley tried to hide his uncertainty at the prospect of Sam and Dean actually coming by, "I can only imagine the reaction they're going to have to this. Do we need to start devising some elaborate story for why the King of Hell is hanging around your house, or are we going to go with the much more dangerous choice of actually letting them in on our little secret? Perhaps I could hide in your basement…"

Bobby wasn't sure what he wanted to do, and he doubt that he ever would for certain. He wasn't sure how much of the boy's yelling and screaming at him he could take if he told them the truth, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go without it. He hated keeping anything from them, they were his boys, and if they were going to be mad at him, then so be it, but eventually it'd wear off, it always did, one way or another.

Dean might be more angry than Sam- But Sam, if Bobby thinks about it, would be more like the disapproving and disappointed parent. Shaking his head and unable to speak, while Dean would be the more livid speaker, throwing his hands in the air almost theatrically, and shouting. Dean took after his father on that aspect, but Bobby didn't expect any less. They've matured over the years, controlled themselves in stressful and downright ridiculous situations, but he wasn't entirely certain how this may come out to them.

And after Ruby?

Sam has avoided decent conversation eye to eye with any demon of any sort since her. Crowley included. Dean has never been one to talk to a demon, expect Crowley on a few occasions, but that was the limit to his hospitality when it came to them. Bobby thought both hiding this, and telling them, would have the same result, eventually. The boys furious, won't look him in the eye, and'll leave in a huff.

Maybe, if he was real lucky, they'd be back in a month or two, talking to him with a cold shoulder and strictly business. However, Bobby could never tell for certain, and it wasn't pleasant heading into the dark with this thing. The boys had to find out, one way or another, if it wasn't today, it'd be later, but sooner or later, he'd have to tell them.

"Not now," Bobby said after a ling moment, "Not today, but soon." He tilted his head to the side. "I think we should figure out what we have before throwing more obstacle's in the loop." He didn't mean their actual physical (And most likely even emotional) relationship, but rather what they do for a living; Being the King of Hell, and one of the longest living hunters from his own generation. Both at the top of their game, but set on opposite sides of the board. They'll tell the boys, but for right now, they needed to at least convince themselves that this was happening, before trying to convince someone else.

Crowley's head tilted to one side as he considered the hunters expression, trying to suss out all of the things that he wasn't saying but which all rested in the lines on his face. He knew that telling the boys about what they'd been doing together, even if only in the vaguest possible way, would be terrifying for him. He'd been there to experience first hand how they'd reacted at the news of the kiss they'd shared when Bobby handed over his soul, he couldn't imagine that they'd react any better to finding out that the hunter was now well and truly involved with him, especially since he still held the others soul.

"Will we ever figure out what we have?" he asked, reaching to brush a thumb over the others cheek, "we're as opposite as they come, love. Black and White, no amount of mixing us together is going to change that, we're never going to make any kind of grey that they'll be happy with."

He grew silent for a few minutes, watching the play of thoughts over Bobby's face. "We're moving the pieces around here, maybe making up some new rules, but the game remains the same. The obstacles won't move themselves darling, it just doesn't work that way. Dancing around telling them isn't going to make it any easier when you finally do, it's just going to hurt more, that's all."

He had a point and the hunter damn well knew it. He felt hesitant to bring the boys into this, but he knew that they'd have to know eventually, and maybe Crowley and him will never really sort out this wonderful mess they put themselves in, but at some point the boys are going to have to know, one way or another.

"Alright," He mumbled softly in thought, "We'll tell them." And he wasn't sure if it'd be best if he told them alone, or with the demon. Neither options settled well in the demons stomach, both had the terrible outcomes, one may be more violent or hateful than the other and that frightened him more than anything. He didn't know what to do, or even what to say, and thinking about it too much worried him.

However, Bobby knew the boys well enough to know that eventually their anger will subside. It subsided with Sam and Ruby from Dean, from Azazel and Meg and Aleister. All these people they hated, the anger was just fading, always had. Bobby felt the boys would be furious, but they wouldn't hate him. At least he had hoped they wouldn't, then again he never really knew with those boys.

Bobby wrapped his arms around the demon, rubbing his hands up and down the others back. "We'll figure this out."


End file.
